


Can We Make It?

by Brigzi16



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 58,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigzi16/pseuds/Brigzi16
Summary: My build up to Wednesday and Beyond (I hope!)Taking the opportunity presented to them Sophie and Paula spend the evening together on the eve of the pre-trial hearing but find themselves in a sticky situation when they're rumbled by Sally and Kevin. How will Sophie's parents react to the couple's fledgling relationship and what will the consequences be of their secrecy?





	1. Taking The Opportunity By The Scuff of The Neck

Paula sighs once she had escaped Sally’s attempts to push her towards Kevin once again and realises that she had, indeed, been busy with something or should that be someone instead of work. Though she hadn’t seen Sophie since Friday evening when they went out for a dinner date but they had spent the weekend texting each other whenever they had a free moment. The solicitor knew that she was starting to develop feelings for the younger woman and she wasn’t afraid of them, she just wished that Sally would stop with her ridiculous and pointless matchmaking. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” Paula looks up at the source of the voice and smiles softly when she sees Sophie standing a few metres from her, with wide eyes. Well she’d be lying if she didn’t deliberately choose the dress she was wearing in hope she’d see Sophie today “Because you look absolutely stunning in that dress” Paula raises an eyebrow as she approaches her young lover. She feels Sophie’s eyes rake over her legs and figure as if she was her prey. Sophie had to resist the urge to reach out and pull Paula into a passion filled, heated, frenzied kiss. 

“I hoped to see you today” Paula’s gaze made Sophie shiver with anticipation of what was still to come in their fledgling relationship “Is your dad and Jack still going to that support group bonding event on tomorrow?” It had been one of the things that Kevin had told her on their non- date date on Friday and Paula saw it as the perfect opportunity to spend the night with Sophie 

“Yeah they’re stopping overnight why?” 

“Figured with you being home alone that I could come over” Sophie swallows the lump that had formed in her throat and nods her head. She was off work tomorrow and had no plans until now. She knew that she and Paula needed time alone and they had presented with the perfect opportunity “Bring us a takeaway and myself an overnight bag”  


“I’ll leave the back door open for you, the number is thirteen” Paula smiles salaciously and nods her head. Thirteen. She knew that she couldn’t risk being seen coming in the front door especially if Sally, Tim or Gina were knocking about so the back door it was. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Have you got time for a quick drink now or?” Paula looks at Sophie apologetically and shakes her head. She sees the disappointment flood Sophie’s face but she knew that if they wanted to spend an un-interrupted evening together she needed to get the work done 

“Unfortunately I’m behind with your mum’s case load for the pre-trial hearing or I’d jump at the chance sweetheart” 

“It’s okay you need to get it all sorted” Sophie knew that Paula needed to be prepared for Wednesday morning if she was to get her mum off the hook. She couldn’t be disappointed that she wouldn’t see Paula more than the few moments they’ve just spent together 

“I’ll text you later” Paula leans in and presses a soft kiss to Sophie’s cheek, showing her growing affection for the young woman. Sophie can’t help but lean her face into the gentle peck just as Paula pulls away. 

“I look forward to it” Just as Paula walks off; Sally comes out of the cafe and smiles when she sees her daughter. Sophie had to drag her eyes away from the solicitor’s legs and backside quickly to avoid being rattled

“Oh Sophie were you looking for me?” Sophie casts a last glance at Paula as she disappears around the corner before turning her attention to her mother. 

“Eh no I just bumped into Paula” Sally nods her head as she puts her purse back in her bag. The solicitor had left in a hurry, hopefully to get her case sorted out “Just wanted to get some more information about the hearing” 

“You’re still coming aren’t you?” Sophie knew she had to go in order to support her mum and now she had the chance to the hot shot solicitor doing what she did best. Two birds, one stone. 

“Yeah I’ve managed to get the day off” the young brunette knew that seeing Paula strutting her stuff in court would be a chance to get to know that part of her new… well whatever Paula was to her because she still felt the jury was out on that. She wanted her and Paula to be a couple but she knew that it would cause friction between Paula and her mum, if not an all-out riot that didn’t just involve her mum but her dad, Tim and Gina as well 

“Good well I’m heading back to work before meeting Gina at the Bistro for dinner” 

“Okay have a good time with Auntie Gina” 

“Oh I will” Sophie watches her mum walk away, taking a deep breath; she needed to talk to Paula about where they stood with one another but decided to leave it until she came over tomorrow. Tomorrow… the thought of spending the night wrapped in Paula’s arms made Sophie feel warm and made her feel something she hadn’t felt in a very long time. The young woman she was falling fast for her mum’s solicitor and old school friend but it didn’t scare her because she had a feeling that Paula felt the same way she did.


	2. Getting to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie finally get some time alone with Kevin and Jack out of the house for the night. Paula gets to know Sophie better and begins to realise why her young lover is so wise and so strong.

Chapter 2

The next morning Sophie, Sally and Gina were all gathered outside number thirteen to say Kevin and Jack, who were looking forward to the evening away. It would give Jack the opportunity to meet other children like him and Kevin the chance to meet and speak to other parents and carers

“Right we’ll be off” Sophie helps Jack into the car and smiles at her little brother. She pecks his head before standing up and closing the car door as Kevin closes the boot 

“You two enjoy yourselves” Sally hugs her ex-husband before he gets into the car. Gina gives the pair a wave as the car heads down the street and around the corner. Sophie looks at her mum and Aunt before briefly looking around her. She furrows her brow and tries to suppress a smile when she sees Paula standing on the corner by the Rovers. She was clearly waiting for Sally and Gina to leave before making her move “We better go to work” Gina sighs and nods her head. She loved work but she’d rather spend time with her family “Are you coming around for dinner later Soph?” 

“Eh no I just want some time to myself today” Not that she’d be by herself. The young woman looks out of the corner of her eye and rubs her neck, a soft smile pulling at her lips. “I’ll get a take away later” 

“If you’re sure”

“Yeah I’m sure” 

“OK then I’ll see you later” Sally hugs her daughter before she and Gina head to their jobs. Sophie watches them for a few moments before turning around to face Paula. She bites her lip and chuckles as she walks over to her lover. Paula pulls her around the corner and holds her close; Sophie wraps her arms around the solicitor, happy to be in her lover’s arms

“I wasn’t expecting you till later” 

“I just wanted to see you before I head to my meeting” Sophie chuckles at her older lover’s antics before she presses her lips to Paula, capturing them in a soft kiss. Paula cups the back of Sophie’s neck and moves to deepen the kiss. The older woman breaks the kiss needing to breath for air and rests her forehead against Sophie’s momentarily before pulling away. She takes a deep breath and runs her thumbs over Sophie’s clothed hips “I have to go” Sophie nods and pecks Paula’s lips again before pulling away from the solicitor completely 

“I’ll see you later” Sophie watches as her partner slips away down the street towards her car. The young woman smiles for a few moments on the corner before turning back down the cobbles towards her dad’s house. She couldn’t wait to get her hands on the older woman and spend some time alone with her. It had been one interruption after the other with a mix of Sally’s meddling. 

By the time the clock hit seven Sophie was nearly bouncing off the walls with excitement. She and Paula needed this time together. Yes it was exciting all of the sneaking around, the stolen moments but the pair needed time together as a couple, time to just be themselves. 

“Delivery for a Sophie Webster” Sophie turns around at the sound of Paula’s voice coming from the back door. She smiles loudly as the older woman puts a bag of Chinese food down on the bench and closes the door as she steps further into the house. Paula walks over to Sophie and leans down pressing a soft kiss to her lover’s lips, overnight bag in hand “You okay?”

“I am now” Paula smiles and sits down next to her partner. She had been surprised when the young woman hadn’t heard her come in until she spoke and it had been obvious that Sophie had been lost in thought

“You looked deep in thought when I came in”

“Just thinking about this, us being able to spend time together without my mum” Paula chuckles and nods her head in agreement with Sophie’s words. It has been hard for them with Sally barging in every time they were alone or having her try and set up Paula with Kevin every time she sees her. 

“Well let’s just relax, have our food and see where the evening takes us” Sophie looks at her lover as she presses their lips together, the young woman cupping the back of Paula’s neck. She feels Paula’s hands on her shoulders, holding them tenderly. They didn’t have to rush this; they didn’t need to listen for the door opening; they had time now. “As long as it takes us to your bed at some point” 

“Oh that I can guarantee Ms Martin” Paula kisses Sophie again before she pulls away and stands from the table. Sophie follows the older woman and moves around the kitchen grabbing a couple of plates and some wine glasses “How was work anyway? Did you manage to get everything sorted for tomorrow morning?” 

“Oh yeah it’s all in my messenger” Paula points to the bag that was sat next to her overnight bag as she unpacks the food she had brought for herself and Sophie “I spent a good few hours on the phone to witnesses and writing up bits and pieces” Sophie pushes a glass of wine towards Paula once she had poured it out. The food smelt amazing as she moves to check out what her partner had brought with her “Sweet and Sour Chicken, Peking Style Pork Ribs, House Special Curry, Spicy Rice Noodles with Vegetables and Prawn Crackers”

“You’re spoiling me” Sophie takes a couple of ribs and a helping of the noodles. All of it looked amazing, Paula had ordered well. 

“Didn’t know what you liked so I ordered a buffet for two” Sophie heads over to the sofa, carrying her food and glass of wine putting them down on the table. Paula was surprised that they weren’t sitting at the table but knew that it was more relaxed on the sofa, more intimate. 

“You’re fine but for future reference it’s Beef in a Black Bean Sauce and Rice Noodles” 

“Noted” The pair share a cheeky smile as they move the remainder of the food onto the coffee table along with Paula’s own plate and glass of wine “What have you done with your day?” The older woman collects the cutlery from the dining table whilst Sophie puts some music on through her iPod. 

“Spent some time catching up on my work and watching daytime TV” Paula looks up from the sofa when the music reaches her ears. She hadn’t felt this relaxed and happy for a long time. Yes she’d had a couple of flings since her divorce but nothing serious. Paula knew that this thing with Sophie was just that; serious. “Nothing exciting” Sophie didn’t catch Paula’s longing gaze as she came and sat down beside her. The older woman takes a sip of her wine before taking a bite of the food

“Isla booked her flights today” Sophie had been meaning to ask Paula how Isla’s plans were coming along and now she had her answer. They were moving quite quickly. She knew that Paula was still dreading her baby leaving home but she knew that Paula had also accepted it 

“When does she leave?”

“Next week” Sophie’s eyebrows shoot up into her fringe as she nearly chokes on her wine. Wow more than faster than light quick. Isla had inherited her mother’s if you want something, go for it attitude. 

“She got her visa quickly” 

“She’d already applied for it before we had that lunch” Paula had been shocked to find the visa in amongst Isla’s post one morning and it made her realize that her daughter had been planning this for a lot longer than she had let on 

“Wow…” Paula hums as she takes a sip of her wine. She nods her head and looks up at Sophie, taking a deep breath. The young woman knew how Paula felt about Isla’s plans but had no idea whether Isla’s dad was okay with his daughter’s plans “What does her dad think about her travelling?”

“He’s not overly happy about it but she’s an adult and she needs this” There was a brief lull in the conversation as the women ate their meal. Sophie had never opened up to anyone about what her mind set had been after Sian but knew that if she and Paula were to work she had to be completely honest with the solicitor instead of hiding under the covers so she made the decision to open up to the older woman 

“After Sian I wanted to escape” Sophie pushes her empty plate onto the coffee table and takes a deep breath before she continues “That’s when I thought about backpacking” Paula sets her plate down onto top of Sophie’s and sits back as she makes herself comfortable

“Why didn’t you going through with it? And don’t say you didn’t have the courage because that is one thing you have in spades” Sophie blushes at Paula’s words and takes a sip of her wine, keeping the glass locked in her hands. She had obviously told her other girlfriends down the years about what had happened with Sian but not in great detail but she wanted no closed books between herself and Paula. 

“I was a teenager, naive, not as mature as I thought I was” Sophie had been naive back then and was just coming into being an adult. She was also still finding out who she was, not that that ever stops with age. 

“So Sian was your first love?” Sophie nods and takes another deep breath. Paula takes a sip of her wine and keeps her full attention of the young woman. She was fascinated by Sophie and wanted to get to know her and understand where the wisdom and level-headiness came from in someone in their early twenties 

“Yeah we were going to get married but I got cold feet at the altar” Paula purses her lips and nods her head. She had felt the same way before she married Isla’s dad but as much as he had been the jealous type she had still loved him “And to top it off I kissed someone else and she found out the day of the wedding” 

“Ah” 

“I thought she was my soul mate and I was devastated when she left” Paula could imagine the devastation that Sophie must have gone through. To lose someone you loved so completely in such a way was horrible. 

“How old were you?”

“Eighteen” Paula smiles sadly. So young to love someone so completely as Sophie thought she’d loved Sian. She begins to understand that events in Sophie’s life had given the young woman the wisdom that she had exhibited during their first meeting and subsequent follow up “My love life since then has a been a disaster”

“I hope I’m the one to buck the trend” Paula sets her wine glass down and pours herself a top up, feeling Sophie’s soft gaze on her as she did so

“Me too” There was a soft, longing gaze between the two women as the magnitude of what was being implied sinks in. after a moment Sophie takes a good sip of her wine before continuing “After Sian there was Jenny and then Maddie” Sophie would be the first to admit that Maddie’s death was still raw in a way. The girl had been the first time she had fallen in love since Sian and it had been ripped away so suddenly and in such a violent way “She was killed in an explosion a couple of years ago” 

“Oh Sophie I’m so sorry” Paula had no idea of the extent of what Sophie had gone through in the space of such a few short years and was surprised that the young woman was still standing strong however she knew that Sophie’s faith would have played a big part in it. It was no wonder the young woman was as wise and as courageous as she was. 

“After she died I retreated into myself and left Weatherfield to go and see my sister in the States”

“What brought you back?” Sophie smiles and looks down at her half empty glass, thinking for a few moments before giving her answer

“I was homesick; I missed this place and my parents” 

“Understandable” 

“Kate was my first foray back into relationships after Maddie only to find out she was mucking me about” Paula knew about Kate and what had gone on between her and Sophie. She felt for the young woman and was a little mad at Kate for breaking Sophie’s heart but she and Sophie might not be sitting here right now if the young women had worked out. 

“What about now? What about me?”

“I think you are the one who can piece my broken heart together or be the one to shatter it completely” Paula swallows the lump in her throat as she slides her half full glass of wine onto the table. She reaches over and takes Sophie’s from her hand setting it down next to her own before she leans over and presses her lips against the young woman’s, capturing them in a deep, passionate kiss. Sophie moans into the kiss, wrapping a hand around the back of Paula’s neck. The older woman shifts slightly so she could pull Sophie into her arms and fall back against the cushions, pulling the young woman with her. The feel of Sophie’s body against her own was utterly arousing and want to get her hands on the young woman grew hurriedly. 

“Take me to bed Sophie” Paula breathes in her plea in between heated kisses and the young brunette looks down at her older lover, smiling softly. She nods her head and stands up, pulling Paula with her. The food and dishes forgotten about the women make their way upstairs to Sophie’s room. There were nerves on both sides even if they didn’t show them to each other; it felt different to every other partner they had had but it wouldn’t stop them from doing this because they both wanted each other far too much to allow doubts about age and their bodies to stop them.


	3. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the morning after the night before and the couple are in for a shock when they're busted by an early morning visit by Sally and Kevin

Chapter 3

Paula’s alarm goes off at around eight and she quickly hits snooze so it wouldn’t wake the young woman beside her. She smiles as memories of the previous evening surface. Sophie certainly knew to pleasure her and she had repeatedly. She leans over and kisses Sophie’s cheek before slipping out of bed, pulling on her shirt. She padded quietly down the stairs to get her overnight bag, which had her clothes for court minus the suit jacket, which she had left in the her car, before heading back upstairs to shower and get ready. She needed her A game today if she was going to get Sally off the hook and she knew it would be a long, hard slug to do so. 

Sophie groans as she wakes to the sound of the shower being run, her muscles burning as lasting reminder of her activities last night. She smiles and bites her bottom lip as she becomes giddy. What a night it had been. Paula was an amazing lover and she had shown it over and over again 

“Morning…” Sophie turns towards her bedroom door, taking in the vision of Paula wrapped in her a towel, her hair wet yet still falling around her face perfectly 

“Morning” 

“I hope you don’t mind me using your shower” Paula sits on the edge of the bed and, nervously tucks a stray hair behind her ear. It was unusual for her to feel so nervous about a morning after but not all of her morning afters were with beautiful young women who she was falling for with lightning speed

“No not at all” Sophie shuffles closer to Paula and presses a soft kiss to the woman’s bare shoulder. She smiles when she smiles the scent of her own body wash against Paula’s skin “You smell good” Paula leans back into the tender kiss and turns her head slightly so she was resting it against Sophie’s 

“Last night was amazing”

“It really was” Sophie presses her lips to the corner of Paula’s mouth and wraps an arm around her older lover, pulling her close. She closes her eyes and breathes in the unique mix of Paula and her own body wash; it was smelt like heaven to Sophie “You’re amazing”

“Says you” After a few more moments Paula pulls her head away from Sophie’s and presses a kiss against her cheek before taking a deep breath “I have to get ready” The young woman sighs and knows Paula’s right. As much as she’d love to stay in bed, bathed in the afterglow of last night; her mum’s pre-trial hearing was important and she needed to be there to support her

“I better go downstairs and clear up” Sophie pulls on Paula’s shirt and the pj bottoms that had been thrown the floor at some point during the evening before standing from the bed “Feel free to use my make up if you haven’t brought your own”

“Thanks sweetheart” Paula smirks when she sees Sophie pass her wearing her shirt and raises an eyebrow at how sexy the shirt looks on her partner. She reaches out and swats Sophie on the backside just before the young woman was out of reach 

“Oi!” Sophie chuckles as she turns to look at her partner, with a mock look of shock on her face “You cheeky mare” Paula chuckles and stands from the bed. She winks at Sophie as she drops her towel to the floor “Oh you do not play fair” Sophie’s eyes rake up Paula’s figure and she feels her arousal build. The young woman has to resist and pulls herself away from the vision in front of her “I am going downstairs to clear up and make us a coffee” Paula smirks as she hears Sophie trudge downstairs; oh yes she and Sophie would work out because she would make sure they did. 

Downstairs Sophie makes a start on clearing away the left-over food. She spots Paula’s jacket on the back of a chair and smiles. She runs her hand over it and drops her head to her chest. She was praying to god that she and Paula worked out because she was slowly beginning envision a life where she couldn’t be without the older woman. Sophie quickly pulls herself out of her reverie and makes quick work of the leftover food, putting it in the bag it came in before taking it outside to the bin. The dishes and glasses didn’t take long to wash and dry and she was just putting the last of the plates away when Paula came into the living room looking absolutely ravishing. 

“I can make the coffee if you need to go and get ready sweetheart” Sophie breaks and stakes over to her partner, pulling her into a passionate kiss. It catches Paula off guard but she quickly recovers enough to respond to the breath-taking kiss Sophie had planted on her. “Soph… Christ” The pair rest their foreheads together getting their breath back. Paula runs her hands over Sophie’s shoulders and down her back, a loud smile gracing her lips “What was that for?”

“Couldn’t stop myself”

“I am not complaining” Sophie pulls away once she had regained her composure and gotten her breath back. She takes one of Paula’s hands in her own and smiles softly

“I had better go and get ready”

“Okay” Paula lets go of Sophie’s hand as the young woman passes her. She suddenly realises she doesn’t know Sophie takes her coffee “How do you like your coffee?”

“Black with one sugar” The older woman nods and walks over to the kettle and mugs. She puts a good helping of coffee in both hers and Sophie’s before putting the kettle on “I’ll not be long” Sophie disappears upstairs whilst Paula goes over to the mirror. She chuckles when she sees how dishevelled the kiss had made her and moves to fix her hair when the front door opens and Sally steps into the house

“Paula? What are you doing here?” There was no viable excuse for Paula to be at Kevin’s house so early unless her ex-husband had sneaked back to number thirteen to meet with her solicitor to spend some ‘quality’ time together. 

“Babe could you…” Sophie stops dead on the third step from the bottom when she sees her mum standing in the hallway “Mum” The utterance sounds like a death knell to the trio. Before anything could blow up, the situation was made worse when Kevin came through the door. It didn’t take a genius to work out what was going on and the man looks between his daughter and Paula. Sophie looks at Paula, who swallows the lump in her throat. ‘Time to dig yourself and Sophie out of this one Paula’ the solicitor thought to herself even though she knew that nothing she could say bar the truth would be enough.


	4. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the discovery and the couple gain an ally in Kevin.

Chapter 4

“Am I missing something here?” Paula closes her eyes and purses her lips. This wasn’t how she and Sophie had wanted to tell Sally and Kevin about them and she knew this could end badly 

“I think it’s pretty obvious what’s going on” Sophie looks at her dad as she sits down on the stairs, linking her fingers together tightly. The young woman can feel her mother’s eyes staring through her as the reality of what she had walked into dawned on her

“Dad” 

“Now I get why you weren’t interested” Paula closes her eyes briefly and looks up at Sophie, who looks genuinely distraught about this whole situation that they found themselves in 

“Kevin…” The mechanic waves away the almost apology and shakes his head. Paula drops her gaze to the floor and sighs. 

“But you’re not even gay” Paula looks at her friend, dropping her head to the side in bewilderment. Obviously Sally had never heard of bisexuality or if she had she was being deliberately ignorant “You’re my age for goodness’s sake!” 

“This isn’t how we wanted to tell you” There is sincerity in Paula's tone as she tries to diffuse the situation

“We went school together!” Paula raises her hands in a bid to try and calm Sally down but knew that it would probably only rile the situation 

“Sally I get this is a bit of a shock”

“A shock? You were dating my ex now my daughter?!” Paula sighs and shakes her head; it may as well all come out now and get it all over and done with it. Sally needed to be told the truth as did Kevin, they both deserved that much

“I only agreed to go on a date with Kevin so you’d get off my back!” Kevin had figured that was the case now the relationship between Paula and his daughter was out in the open. Sally looks taken back by the solicitor’s outburst and takes a deep breath 

“You wouldn’t let up mum; I told you, we both told you to back off but you wouldn’t listen” Sophie stands and walks down the stairs, standing on the bottom between her mum and Paula

“So this is my fault?!” Sally says angrily. Sophie shakes her head and looks at her dad in frustration. He sighs and raises his eyes at his daughter

“Of course it isn’t but we… we…” Paula tries to explain but struggles for words, which surprises her as she’s usually good at finding the right ones 

“This started the moment we met mum and we agreed to keep it a secret until after the court case” Sophie takes a step back towards Paula, the older woman resisting the urge to reach out and touch her lover for some comfort.

“Please Sal try to understand” 

“Understand that you’ve taken your eye off the ball for some sordid fling with my daughter who is half your age?” Sophie rolls her eyes and runs her hands over her face in frustration at her mother’s self-importance. Yes the case was important but it didn’t mean that Paula had to sacrifice her own private life to win it. 

“It isn’t a fling Sally! I-What Sophie and I are doing isn’t important right now” 

“Oh so now my case is important well too little, too late” Paula sighs and drops her head back, casting a glance back at Sophie. She had forgotten how much hard work Sally was when she had the bit between her teeth about something and this was a very big something. 

“Sally come on” Even Kevin was trying to calm his ex-wife down now knowing that whilst the revelation about Paula and Sophie was ill timed, the solicitor was still in Sally’s corner and determined to help her win the court battle 

“If I end up losing this case it’ll on down to you!” Sally storms out and the couple sigh in despair. This wasn’t how they wanted it to go but they couldn’t change what had happened and their relationship was revealed to Sally and to Kevin 

“Great timing you two”

“Really Dad?” Paula reaches behind her and takes Sophie’s hand in her own, squeezing it softly as she tries find some comfort after the confrontation.

“I am sorry Kevin; it was never my intention to use you” the man waves the apology away again and smiles weakly at the older brunette. He could see the pair’s entwined hands and realises that it wasn’t just a fling, it was something more. 

“I know” Kevin looks around the house and sees everything was okay, feeling a little out of place and awkward “Listen you two take as much time as you need to sort yourselves up, I’ll tell Jack that I didn’t get the chance to wish Sally good luck” 

“Thanks Dad” 

“I’d just wish you’d told me Soph then none of this would have happened” Sophie raises an eyebrow at the suggestion that her Dad would have helped keep her relationship with Paula a secret had he known about it. They looks like they had an ally and they would need one. 

“I- we just wanted to make sure Mum was okay before we told anyone” 

“Soph I was the one who suggested we keep it between ourselves” Sophie shakes her head and pulls Paula around to face her. She would not have Paula feel guilty over something that was no one’s fault. 

“Paula, babe, I don’t think it wouldn’t have mattered when we told her she’d still have reacted this it’s mum all over”

“If we’re being honest your relationship is none of mine or Sally’s business and as long as you don’t get hurt Soph and you’re happy then I say go for it” Sophie turns and hugs her dad. At least one of her parents got it. She was happy, very happy. Paula made her feel so much better about herself, as if she could achieve something and make something of herself. 

“Thank you” Kevin smiles at the solicitor and nods his head. He knew deep down that he and Paula wouldn’t have worked out in the long run when he looked at his daughter and the older woman he saw something special. “I know this can’t be easy for you but at least you’ve taken it with more grace than Sally”

“She’ll come round once this court case is finished with” 

“Yeah fat chance of that” Kevin looks at his daughter and gives her a disapproving stare at her inability to see past Sally’s outburst just now. 

“She might surprise you don’t write her off just yet eh” Sophie nods at her dad’s words before she turns back to Paula, who looked so guilty over what had just happened. The young woman wraps an arm around her girlfriend and allows Paula to pull her close. 

“Please don’t let her get to you” Paula looks at Sophie and nods her head. She was right, they hadn’t done anything wrong. They were two consenting adults who were both free and single at the time, who then decided have a relationship with one another and if Sally couldn’t see that then it was her loss, not theirs.


	5. Stubborn As A Mull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie find themselves under attack from Sally again when they go over to Number 4 and Sally makes a decision she may regret.

Chapter 5

Once Sophie had gotten ready, she and Paula make their way over her mum’s not knowing to expect when they got there. There was no doubt in either of their minds that Sally had told Tim and Gina all about what she saw as their sordid affair. Both of them take a brief moment and a deep breath before they head into number four. The moment the pair head into the living room they could feel sets of eyes on them. Tim and Gina were sitting in silence with no sign of Sally. 

“Where’s mum?” Sophie asks quietly, Paula moving past her to put her messenger bag on the dining room table. 

“Upstairs changing her shirt” Tim was ringing his hands together as the nerves settle it. Paula couldn’t help cast a nervous glance towards the stairs as she passes them, moving into the living room to sit down.

“She came back in quite a state” Sophie sits on the arm of the chair behind Paula and rests her hands in her lap. She looks at her aunt and smiles weakly. An awkward silence fills the room, no-body knowing what to say; Paula looking anxiously at her watch as she checks the time.

“We need to get to court” Tim nods his head and gets up from sofa, standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“Sal we need to get going love!” Sophie and Paula tense as they see Sally come down the stairs. She casts a look at them and stands tall. Sophie knew that posture and it never meant anything good.

“We’ll need to go over some things in the car” Paula stands from the sofa and looks at her old school friend as she collects the files from the messenger bag.

“That won’t be necessary; I’ve decided that I won’t be needing your services in court” Paula had thought this may have been possibility on the way over from Sophie’s but she never thought Sally would actually to go it alone. Sophie knew her mum was pig headed and stubborn but this was ridiculous 

“Sally I know you’re angry but that isn’t a good idea” 

“Angry, disappointed, betrayed” Sophie leaps off the arm of the chair and comes to stand just behind Paula, a thunderous look on her face. 

“Seriously? If Paula had been sleeping my dad there wouldn’t be an issue but because it’s me” Paula reaches behind her and tries to stop Sophie was saying anything she might regret.

“Don’t even go there”

“Oh nice mum” Sophie sneers at her mother, shaking her head in disgust. Gina gets to her feet and looks at her sister, desperate to get her to see sense. 

“Sal whatever you think about those two you need Paula to get through today”

“Sally please you have to let me help you” Paula was almost begging her friend now knowing that if Sally went into this case without representation she’d lose it for certain and face a lengthy prison sentence that could destroy her family.

“It’s too late for that”

“Mum stop being so flaming stubborn and let Paula help you because this isn’t just about you, it’s about all of us”

“Sophie’s right love; you’ve got no idea what you’re doing” Tim is the last one to try and make Sally see sense and that what she was doing was petty and wrong. The last thing he wanted was his wife to go to jail for a crime she didn’t commit and Paula was the only one who, potentially, save her from prison.

“Don’t I Timothy?”

“Sally please just let me help you in court and then afterwards we can all sit down and talk about this” There was a final plea from the solicitor as she makes a final attempt to get her friend to change her mind. She wasn’t asking for herself, she was asking for Sophie, Tim and Gina. They didn’t deserve to go through the pains of having a loved one in prison.

“Please Mum” 

“I don’t need you and I certainly don’t want you in court, either of you” Sally walks past her old friend and her daughter on the way to the door. Paula’s shoulders slump in defeat and Sophie’s heart broke at her mother’s childish behaviour. Tim and Gina throw the pair sympathetic looks at the couple as they follow Sally out to the car. The pair look at each other as they get their heads around what had just happened. They knew Sally could be stubborn but this was being downright childish. Sophie rushes after her mum and Paula quickly follows.

“Mum you can’t do this!” Sally looks up from the passenger side door and raises an eyebrow at her daughter as she and Paula come up to stand next to Gina and Tim “You don’t know what you’re doing”

“Sally this really isn’t a good idea” Paula and Sophie knew, deep down, right now Sally didn’t want to listen to them but they had to try once more, this time as a team to her get to reconsider her harsh decision.

“I think you should stay out of my business from now on don’t you?” 

“You’re acting like a child mum!” 

“Tim, Gina get in the car or we’ll be late” Sally gets in the car and slams the door and Sophie scoffs. She shakes her head and turns back going back inside the house. Paula covers her mouth with the back of her hand and heads back inside number four as the car drives away from the house. Damn Sally and her childish stubbornness.


	6. The Guilt Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula and Sophie talk about what happened and through their guilt over the situation

Chapter 6

The couple head to Roy’s desperately needing to get out of number four. Paula grabs a table in the corner, her head in her hands, whilst Sophie orders two coffees. The young woman looks over to her partner and sighs. This had been an un-mitigated disaster of a day and she hopes it wouldn’t get any worse. 

“Two coffees please Roy and make them extra strong will you?” The café owner nods as Sophie walks over to where Paula was sitting. She has to stop the urge to put her arms around the older woman, seeing how distressed the solicitor was over what had happened “God how could she be so flaming stubborn?”

“She’s upset it’s understandable” Paula brushes her hair away from her face and tucks it behind her ear, taking a deep breath. She would have reacted in the same way if the situations had been reversed.

“But she hasn’t got a hope in hell’s chance in court now has she?” Sophie runs a hand through her hair and sits back in her chair. The whole situation had been blown way out of proportion by her mum’s own over self-importance. They were having a relationship not planning a murder. Yes the timing was a little bit off but they couldn’t help the way they felt about each other.

“Is that a reflection on how good a solicitor I am or how stupid you think your mum is being?” 

“Can I say both?” Paula couldn’t help the small smile that pulls at her lips, knowing Sophie had faith in her ability as a solicitor but she could see the doubt fall across Sophie like a dark cloud. 

“Sophie you need to stay positive, the judge may be lenient and she’ll be back with us before you know it”

“Or they could be tough on my mum for representing herself and considering she doesn’t have a filter or any legal training I would say that was the more likely option” Paula knew Sophie had a point and the idea of Sally being back with them at the end of the pre-trial were slim if she said the wrong thing at the wrong time. 

“If the judge decides to repeal her bail I can, if Sally instructs me too, appeal his ruling and she could be released within a few days until the trial” 

“A few days?” Sophie looks at her lover, exasperated and worried at the idea of her mother being in prison at all knowing that she wouldn’t make it. “Paula my mum wouldn’t last a few hours in prison never mind a few days”

“Then what do you suggest Sophie because I’m out of ideas” There is a brief break in the conversation when Roy brings over their coffees, Paula quietly wishing she had a hit flask of single malt in her hand bag right now. 

“You could always just go against her wishes and go to court and represent her” Paula shakes her head knowing that she’d never be allowed anywhere near the hearing once Sally had announced she was representing herself. 

“I’d never get through the door and I would rather not rile her up any more than she already is” 

“Then all we can do is sit and wait” Paula sighs and picks up her coffee, taking a sip. She was glad Sophie had gotten the extra shot put in it because it was definitely a double shot sort of day. 

As the time ticked and it became nearly two hours, Paula had grown more and more anxious about why it was taking so long. She knew they should have been back by now. She looks over at Sophie, who was nervously ringing her hands around the coffee mug she was holding. They hadn’t moved from Roy’s and were on their second or third cup of coffee.

“Why don’t we go for a walk? Clear our heads?” Paula suggests, needing to be doing something other than sitting and waiting. Sophie looks at her partner and sighs, nodding her head weakly. Sophie knew they couldn’t just sit there and wait because they’d be waiting forever. The young woman knew deep down that Roy’s would be the last place that Tim or Gina would look.

“Yeah” The couple leave the café and head back towards the Rovers. “I really thought they’d be back by now” Paula had thought the same but didn’t want to worry Sophie un-necessarily just in case the trial had been put back if another had over-run.

“I’m sure everything’s fine” Paula was trying to be optimistic but she was failing herself in that department. Imran could bury Sally if he wanted to especially now that she wasn’t there to defend her. 

“You don’t know that” Paula pulls up short and pulls Sophie around to face her. She takes the young woman’s hand, squeezing it as she coaxes Sophie to look at her.

“No I don’t but I can hope” Sophie closes her eyes and realises how sharp she had just been with her girlfriend. Paula was only trying to keep her optimistic, even though that optimism had been slipping away for the past thirty or so minutes. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to snap at you” 

“It’s okay she’s your mum and you’re worried about her” 

“I just want to make things right with her” Sophie looks down at her hand laced together with Paula’s and squeezes it softly. The older woman takes a step towards Sophie and brings Sophie’s hand to her lips, kissing it as a way to try and re-assure her that she’d be able to patch things up with her mum.

“We both do” As much as Sophie didn’t want to fight with her mum, Paula didn’t want to fight with her old school friend. She hadn’t kept in touch with most of her old school friends but wanted to make sure she and Sally were okay because Paula valued the woman’s friendship.


	7. After Court Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim confronts Paula and Sophie, the couple confide in Kevin and the man begins to accept his daughter's relationship with Paula

Chapter 7

“Oi!” Tim’s voice echoes across the street as he gets out of the car. Sophie and Paula look up and see that Sally isn’t with Tim and Gina, their hearts sank and their chests constrict with fear “Thanks to you two Sally is in prison!” 

“What?!” Sophie’s knees nearly buckle under the news her mother had been remanded in custody, Paula having to hold her up.

“Tim! Tim! It isn’t their fault!” Gina tries to stop the man from doing anything rash but couldn’t get out of the car quick enough. 

“Tim calm down” Paula holds her hand up in order to try and calm the man down as he storms over to her. 

“Calm down?! My wife is behind bars because you two couldn’t keep it in your knickers!” 

“Tim that’s enough!” Gina puts herself between Tim and the couple and glares at him until he backs down. Paula and Sophie look down at the pavement but don’t let go off each other’s hands.

“Sally didn’t need to sack me just before the trial; she didn’t need to allow her emotional state to cloud her judgement” 

“Paula’s right Tim, Sally made a stupid decision at a bad time” Gina tries to make Tim understand that were no blame to be assigned to anyone. It was a badly timed set of actions at a crucial time that couldn’t have been for-seen. 

“So did these two when they decided to have sex just before the damned trial when she” Tim points at Paula, who stands her ground, next to Sophie, who looks a little terrified of Tim’s temper “Should have been preparing to go to court!” 

“Yes I know! We both know! We shouldn’t have done what we did when we did it but it happened and we can’t take it back but I can still help Sally if she’ll let me” Paula tries to reason with the man but can see that his temper may have gotten the better of him at the moment.

“You’ve done enough” Tim turns tail and marches back over to number four leaving Paula, Sophie and Gina standing in the street. Paula closes her eyes then glances at Sophie, who looks utterly destroyed by the whole confrontation and the news her mother was in prison.

“Tim!” Gina snaps at the man as he slams the door to number four. She sighs and turns to the couple briefly before following the angry man. Paula holds the back of her hand to her mouth briefly before pulling Sophie into her arms, holding her close. 

When Gina gets into the house she finds Tim opening a can of beer and taking a rather large swig from it. She tosses her hand bag down and looks at the man with shame and anger at his behaviour.

“Don’t look at me like that”

“What happened in court wasn’t their fault and I think you should go and apologise to them both” 

“My wife is in prison!”

“She’s my sister! Sophie’s mum!” Gina rarely got upset but this time Tim was being self-centred and was making it all about him rather than it being about how this affected the family “Sally didn’t need to sack Paula but because of her stupid pride she let her emotions cloud her judgement” Tim takes another large sip of his beer and shakes his head. Gina sighs at the man’s ignorance and narrows her eyes at him “Sophie was right earlier; it would have been different if Sally had caught Paula and Kevin at it but because it was her and Paula Sally over reacted and now you’re doing the same thing” Tim looks over at Gina and allows what she was saying sink in. He knew she was right. Sally hadn’t needed to sack Paula just because she and Sophie were in a relationship; she had let her emotions cloud her judgement. Tim knew that Sophie and Paula were consenting adults who could see whoever they wanted, each other included and that it was just bad timing in terms of them finding each other. “If anyone is to blame for the current situation it’s Sally” Gina storms upstairs to go and get showered and changed leaving Tim to wallow in his self-pity. 

After the confrontation in the Street, Paula managed to get Sophie back to number thirteen where Kevin and Jack were sitting in the living room anxiously awaiting news on Sally. When Kevin saw the state his daughter was in he knew it wasn’t good. 

“What’s happened?” Paula settles Sophie onto the sofa and sits down next to her as Kevin comes back through from the front door. “Soph?” Kevin looks at Paula, the older woman holding Sophie’s hand tightly.

“Sally’s bail has been repealed, she’s in custody” Kevin couldn’t believe what he was hearing. How in the world did Sally end up in prison if she was innocent? Surely Paula wouldn’t have thrown her up the bus.

“What! How could you let this happen?” 

“I didn’t” Paula tucks a stray hair behind her eyes and sighs. This day had gone from bad to worse to complete disaster. She knew Sophie was barely holding it together “She sacked me just because we were due to go to court” 

“She what?” Kevin rubs the bridge of his nose but knew that what had happened here earlier wasn’t what Sally needed. It was understandable for her to be upset but he didn’t realise how upset finding out Paula and Sophie were together had made his ex-wife. 

“She felt as if Sophie and I had betrayed her in some way so she sacked me and decided to represent herself” Paula knew that yes they had betrayed Sally’s trust by not telling her the truth in the first place but this is what they had wanted to prevent, it was just unfortunate that Sally had no concept of knocking. 

“And you didn’t try to stop her?”

“Of course we did Dad! Tim, Gina, Me, Paula we all tried but she was just being so flaming stubborn!” Paula squeezes Sophie’s hand in a bid to try and calm the young woman down. The last thing that Sophie needed was to feel even guiltier than she already did. 

“Can’t you appeal the decision?”

“I could but I’m not her lawyer any more unless she asks me to take her case again” 

“And Tim has just come up to us in the Street and screamed holy hell at us blaming Paula and I for mum being in prison” Kevin grits his teeth and has to resist the urge to go over the road and knock some sense into Tim. No wonder Sophie is as upset as she is if Tim had decided to mouth off in frustration.

“What? It’s not your fault Sally was so pig-headed about all of this”

“Of me and Paula seeing each other you mean” Sophie says running a hand through her hair in frustration at the lack of admittance by both Tim and her dad that she and Paula were in a relationship. 

“Oh nice one sis” Paula and Sophie chuckle at Jack’s words and look at the little boy, whose life had been changed so drastically but what had happened to him. Kevin raises an eyebrow at the young boy who looks at his father sheepishly “Sorry dad” Sophie stands from the sofa, letting go of Paula’s hand and heads for the stairs.

“I’m going to go and get changed” 

“And I’m going up to my room to play on FIFA” Jack quickly follows his sister figuring out that Kevin and Paula may need some adult time to talk about Sophie.

“Listen Paula why don’t you stay here with Soph tonight? I have a feeling she’ll need you” Paula is surprised at the offer from Kevin and takes a few moments to register what Kevin had said making sure she hadn’t misheard.

“If that’s alright with you?” Paula stands from the sofa and looks at Kevin with a look of thanks “I really don’t want to leave her tonight” Kevin nods his head and Paula sighs in relief. She knew that, even though he appeared okay with her and Sophie, it would take a while for him to get over the shock.

“Sally shouldn’t have been so stubborn”

“I probably would have reacted the same way if our roles were reversed but” Paula sighs and looks at the man. She hadn’t even openly admit this to Sophie but she felt she has to justify what she and Sophie are doing by admitting what she had known since the beginning “What Sophie and I have its… its special and yes, I know, it’s only been a matter of a few weeks but it’s been a long time since I’ve felt like this about anyone” 

“Sophie has had her heart broken so many times I just don’t want to see her hurt again” Paula holds her hands up to Kevin and nods her head. She knew all about Sophie’s past relationships and had made herself promise she wouldn’t break Sophie’s heart.

“I know and she won’t be” 

“That’s all I ask” Sophie comes back into the room, dressed in some tracksuit bottoms and a tight fitting white tank top. Paula discreetly rakes her eyes over Sophie before composing herself. 

“What are you two talking about?” 

“Your father was just giving me the don’t hurt my daughter speech” Paula says with a cheeky smile, Sophie turning to her dad and giving him a swipe on the arm.

“Dad!” 

“It’s okay Sophie” 

“And as Paula is staying here tonight I thought you rustle up your cottage pie” Sophie turns to her partner, a soft smile pulling at her lips at the news that Paula was going to be staying the night again. 

“You’re staying?” Paula takes one of Sophie’s hands and squeezes it gently; re-assuring the young woman she wasn’t going anywhere.

“I can’t leave you like this”

“And you’re okay with it?” Sophie turns to her dad, not caring what he thought of her and Paula holding hands, and looks at him with hope.

“I suggested it Soph” Sophie wraps her arms around her dad in a flash, thankfully that he knew she needed Paula tonight. 

“Thanks Dad” Paula realises that she needs a change of clothes and some toiletries and grabs her purse. She checks her watch and knows she’ll be back in time for dinner. 

“Listen I had better nip back to mine and grab a change of clothes for tomorrow, I won’t be too long” 

“Okay; I’ll see you soon yeah?”

“I’ll be as quick as I can” Paula pecks Sophie’s lips before leaving number thirteen. She walks over the street, stopping for a moment to look at the door to number four. She sighs and shakes her head before getting into the driver’s seat, starting up the car and heading off home to collect some things. She only hoped Sally would come to her senses and re-hire her so she can get her out of prison and back with her family.


	8. Early Morning Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie can't sleep and Paula is worried about her. The pair talk about Sophie's fear about visiting her mum in prison and they learn to behave themselves when it comes to being under someone else's roof.

Chapter 8

The next morning Sophie was up and about early. She sits on the edge of her bed and looks at the woman sleeping beside her. She sighs and runs a hand through her hair. Paula looks so beautiful and peaceful; sleeping in her bed yet Sophie’s night had been anything but. She had tossed and turned all night unable to get more than an hour’s sleep with worrying about her mum. She had tried not to disturb Paula but knew the woman had seen felt her and heard her. 

“I can feel you staring” Paula murmurs turning her head so she could look at Sophie. She could see how tired the young woman looked and smiles weakly at her. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you” Sophie fiddles with her hands as Paula turns over and sits up a little so she could talk and listen to her lover. 

“You didn’t I’ve been awake most of the night worrying about you” Paula reaches over and takes one of Sophie’s hands in her own. The young woman looks across at her partner, who looks concerned for her. “You barely slept”

“I was worrying about mum” 

“I figured” Paula moves so she’s propping herself on one hand. She sighs and retakes Sophie’s hand. She didn’t want the young woman to feel alone right now. She knew that Sophie carried guilt around about Jack even though what had happened wasn’t her fault and now her mum was in prison, which only added more guilt, which was unwarranted. 

“I thought I could go and visit her today with Tim and Gina, if they’re willing” 

“I think that might be a good idea” 

“I don’t want to make things worse”

“Seeing you will only make her feel better” It certainly made Paula feel better. Seeing Sophie over these last few weeks had made her feel more confident and more upbeat. The young woman had added so much to Paula’s life in a few short weeks. 

“She didn’t want me in court yesterday what makes you think she’ll want to see me now she’s in prison?” Paula knew that Sally’s emotions had clouded her judgement and her rash decision to sack her and reject Sophie’s support had been based on her being irrational and upset about a relationship that was frankly none of her business.

“You’re her daughter Sophie and she needs you right now”

“She needs you too”

“Well tell her I’ll be more than happy to take up her case again”

“Thank you”

“All she needs to do is give me a call and I’ll start the appeal process” 

“What did I do to deserve you?” Paula smiles and looks up at Sophie as she leans down to press a kiss to the older woman’s lips. The older woman reaches up and cups the back of Sophie’s neck, deepening the kiss “I promised ma dad we’d behave” 

“You may have…” Paula pulls Sophie down against the duvet and presses her lips against Sophie’s neck and collarbone “But I didn’t” Sophie moans softly into Paula’s hair as the older woman’s lips tease her skin and pulse point.

“Paula…” Paula pulls away and rests her head against Sophie’s. She pouts against her girlfriend’s hair and sighs. The young woman closes her eyes and settles her head against Paula’s,

“I can’t help it Soph I just-“Paula knew how lucky she was that Sophie had returned her affections when she first told the young woman that she was interested in her. To have this amazing young woman as her girlfriend was still sinking in and she knew that she’d be a fool to do anything to hurt Sophie and lose her “I just can’t believe I’ve gotten so lucky with you” 

“You can’t believe you have me? Paula I can’t believe I’ve found someone like you, someone so intelligent, funny and beautiful” The older woman blushes fiercely and nuzzles Sophie’s head, trying to hide her blush from her partner. Sophie turns her head and shakes her head against Paula’s “Don’t hide babe” 

“You make me feel like a teenager again” Paula closes her eyes as her forehead rests against Sophie’s. The young woman brings a hand up to cup Paula’s cheek, caressing the skin with her thumb “And I never want it to stop” 

“I promise you sweetheart it won’t”

“We better get up before I can’t let you out of bed” 

“Couldn’t we just skive off for one day?” 

“Oh sweetheart I wish we could but I have to get to the office and you need to go and see your mum” 

“Yeah”

“It’ll be fine I promise”

“I’ll tell her that you’ll take up her case again if she gives you a ring”

“Yes please do” 

“Sophie I’m going to work!” Sophie and Paula close their eyes and both have a wry smile on their face as Kevin calls up the stairs. Sophie turns her face away from her partner and looks at her door out of the corner of her eye.

“I’ll see you later!”

“Bye Paula!” Paula purses her lips together and swallows her laughter as Kevin calls upstairs to her. Sophie turns into the older woman and giggles into her partner’s nightdress.

“Bye!” Sophie looks up at her partner through her eyelashes, continuing to giggle into her partner’s shoulder. The couple wait until they hear the door close before breaking out into a fit of giggles. Paula runs her hand over her eyes as Sophie sits up, looking down at her partner with amusement written all over her face.

“I think that’s our cue to get up”

“I think it is too” Paula sits up and presses a kiss against Sophie’s cheek before getting up out of the bed. The young woman follows her partner out of the bed and pulls on her dressing gown.

“Why don’t you use the shower first whilst I go and make us some coffee?” Paula opens her overnight bag and pulls out a clean blouse before looking up at Sophie. 

“You sure?”

“I don’t have to be in work so I’m in no hurry to get dressed” 

“Thanks sweetheart” Paula thrusts the shirt back into the bag before she picks it up. She presses a kiss to Sophie’s cheek as she brushes past her on the way out of the bedroom and turning into the bathroom.

“Yep Soph you have it bad” Sophie murmurs to herself as stands for a minute before turning on heel and making her way downstairs. It was obvious that her dad had taken Jack to school before he set for work as the house, apart from the shower running, was silent. 

About half an hour later Paula emerges in the living room, now clean and dressed, Sophie’s eyes nearly pop out of her head when she sees what her partner was wearing. A crisp white shirt, with straight leg black dress trousers complete with a charcoal coloured fitted waistcoat. Sophie was sure she was still asleep because she had to be dreaming. Paula looked even inch the formidable lawyer she was and more. 

“What?” Paula asks her partner as she comes to sit down at the dining table. She raises an eyebrow at Sophie, who still couldn’t speak, before taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. She was starting to feel paranoid about her make-up; just in case she’d smudged it by accident “Is my make-up smudged or something?” 

“Eh-Eh no no” 

“Then what?”

“You look... absolutely gorgeous” Paula smirks into her coffee, pleased with herself that she’d gotten the reaction she had wanted from Sophie. Speechless. “You’re dressed like every lesbian’s wet dream” 

“Yours included?”

“You have no idea” 

“Well it’s good to know I scrub up well” 

“Babe you more than scrub up well”

“Might have to wear this combo more often if it gets you all hot and bothered” 

“Oh no because I will never be able to concentrate on anything, ever again” 

“Maybe that’s my plan” Paula whispers to her partner as she stands up, pecking Sophie’s lips. She checks her watch as she moves over to the sink, pouring the remainder of her coffee down the plughole “I need to get to work” Paula wouldn’t be late for court but she wanted to be there in another time so she could speak and advise her client. 

“Could we meet up for coffee before I go and see Mum?” Paula could hear the fear in Sophie’s voice. The young woman was scared to see her mum just in case it ended in another row about their relationship. They had done nothing wrong though the timing could have been better. 

“Of course we can” Paula takes her suit jacket off the back of her chair and shrugs it on. Sophie smiles weakly up at her girlfriend, wishing the older woman didn’t have to go to court. If Tim and Gina agreed to go with her to see her Mum then she’d possibly be okay but she was scared she’d freak out and make everything a hundred times worse. 

“Roy’s say half eleven?”

“You’re on” Paula throws her overnight bag over one shoulder and her messenger bag over the other. She leans down, laying a soft, loving kiss to Sophie’s lips telling her that she’d be there in she needed her “I’ll see you later” Sophie watches as Paula leaves the house and her alone. She sighs and takes strength from knowing Paula will be there for her if she needs her and she had a feeling she just might.


	9. Acceptance and Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's guilt is made lighter by her Aunt's acceptance of her relationship with Paula and the solicitor offers Sophie support when it comes to the post visit with her mum.

Chapter 9

Sophie leaves her dad’s after spending some time with Jack and spots her aunt heading towards The Cabin. She quickly pulls the door closed and rushes over to the woman.

“Auntie Gina!” 

“Sophie is everything okay?” Gina looks up at her niece and comes to a stop just before the doorstep to The Cabin and smiles weakly at the young woman.

“Have you heard from mum?” Gina shakes her head and Sophie sighs. Why hadn’t her mum called? Surely she must know that they were worried about her. 

“No what about you?” Sophie shakes her head and Gina looks down at the pavement. Why did her sister have to be so stubborn?

“I’m probably not at the top of her call list right now” Sophie and Gina knew that was probably true. Once Sally had the bit between her teeth she won’t let go and she felt as if Paula and Sophie had betrayed her.

“We need to get her help” 

“Paula said she’d take her case up again, all she needs is mum to instruct her” 

“That’s probably not going to happen is it?” Gina says shaking her head. Sophie knew that if she could get through to her mother and get her to call Paula then she would have a good chance of being released. 

“Look I’m going in to visit her this afternoon I was hoping you and Tim would come too”

“I’ll speak to him but I can’t promise anything”

“Well if he doesn’t want to can you at least come?”

“Of course I can Soph” 

“Thank you Auntie Gina” Sophie was just about to head down to Roy’s when Tim leaves The Cabin carrying a newspaper. He pushes past Gina and Sophie completely blanking them “Oh Tim listen…”

“What Sophie?” Sophie purses her lips as Tim snaps at her. He was still angry with her over her relationship with Paula, not that it was any of his business. 

“I’m going to see Mum later I thought you’d want to come” 

“Oh” Tim visibly back downs at the mention of a visit to Sally and looks at Sophie apologetically. He knew he shouldn’t have snapped at his step daughter when she was only trying to help “Yeah, yeah of course”

“The visit is this afternoon at three so I’ll come around about quarter two” 

“Yeah fine, your girlfriend coming too?” A soft smile tugs at Sophie’s lips at the mention of Paula before she shakes her head in answer to Tim’s question.

“No she’s busy with work this afternoon and she can’t do anything until she gets a phone call from mum” Sophie hated that everyone was so pessimistic about Sally asking Paula back on the case. If her mother knew what was best for herself than she’d ask Paula back on the case.

“Not going happen is it?”

“I’ll talk to mum when we see her later” Sophie knew that only speaking to her mother would get her to re-consider Paula’s sacking. The discussions that they needed to have could wait until after mum was free and home.

“Fine” Tim walks away towards number four leaving Sophie and Gina standing there. Sophie sighs and looks down at the cracked pavement. This was going to be hard but she knew Paula would be there for her.

“He’s just worried about Sal”

“And I’m not?” Sophie scoffs at her auntie and shakes her head, folding her arms across her chest. She sighs and looks at her Auntie apologetically knowing that her emotions were getting the better of her. 

“Fair enough” Gina stuffs her hands in her jacket pockets and shrugs her shoulders. There’s an awkward silence for a moment before Gina speaks again “Where you off to anyway?”

“Meeting Paula for coffee”

“Are you two okay?”

“Yeah we’re fine, she stayed over last night” Though Sophie didn’t get a lot of sleep last night, having Paula in her bed did calm her and make her happy. She could get used to seeing the older woman in her bed. 

“Your dad let that happen?” Gina found it hard to believe that Kevin would allow Paula and Sophie to spend the night with one another considering that he and Paula had gone on a date. 

“He was the one who suggested it” 

“So he’s okay with you and Paula?” Sophie nods her head, a soft smile gracing her lips at the idea of having one parent on her side, well their side. 

“Seems to be”

“Well I’m glad because for what it’s worth you and Paula make a nice couple” Sophie looks at her Auntie, surprised by her acceptance. She hugs her tightly, Gina taken by surprise by the embrace, returns it with gusto. 

“Thanks Auntie Gina” The older woman smiles and let’s goes of her niece. She watches as the young woman heads off towards the café to see her partner “I’ll see you later” Gina heads into The Cabin with a soft smile on her face knowing that her niece was happy and if she was being honest, Paula was probably the perfect partner for Sophie. 

Paula was already at Roy’s when Sophie arrives and she smiles when she sees her young lover come into the café. She stands up and hugs her partner even though it had only been a few hours since they had seen each other. 

“You okay?” Paula asks her lover as they take a seat at the table the older woman had chosen for them. 

“Yeah just seen Gina and Tim, they’re coming this afternoon” 

“That’s great” Paula’s smile makes Sophie’s heart skip a beat. The older woman looks so beautiful and it wasn’t a wonder that Sophie was falling for her hook, line and sinker.

“Gina says we make a nice couple” Paula smiles, knowing that Gina’s acceptance would make Sophie feel less guilty and more relaxed but they still had a long way to go when it came to being completely accepted. 

“First your dad now Gina I’d say that’s progress” Shona brings two cups of coffee over and places a cup down in front of each woman.

“Thanks Shona” The woman smiles at Sophie and then Paula before retreating behind the counter. She had heard that Sophie and Paula had been caught in the act but couldn’t deny that made a beautiful couple “Just Tim and Mum to win around now” 

“It’ll take time Sophie” Paula sips her coffee, ghosting her fingers of her free hand across Sophie’s hand that gripped her cup. 

“I know”

“Everything will be fine I promise” 

“I know it will because you’ll be back on the case when I get my mum to call you later” Paula smiles and glances at Sophie, it was good to see the young woman being more optimistic about her mum’s case now that it was possible that she could be back on the case.

“I’m flattered that you have so much faith in me” 

“Well you’re a formidable woman sweetheart”

“Oh really?” Paula raises an eyebrow at her partner when she pays her the compliment, a teasing smile gracing her lips. 

“You know it” 

“I have been called that before”

“Well it’s true”

“Thank you Sophie” The gaze between the women was intense and Sophie breaks the spell between them taking a large sip of her coffee. The young woman runs a finger around the rim of her mug before looking up at her partner again. 

“There was a part of me the other day that thought we should stop seeing each other after seeing my mum’s reaction”

“Sophie…” Paula furrows her brow and takes Sophie’s hand in her own. The idea of losing the young woman terrified Paula because she knew that what she and Sophie had was special and rare.

“I know it was irrational but I just wanted everything okay again”

“And it will be” Paula takes a deep breath and looks at her hand entwined with Sophie’s. This was the first time she felt the age gap between them but for reasons that were ridiculous. Sophie only wanted her mum to home and to be okay “We’re not to blame for your mum being in prison” Sophie looks up at Paula, her other hand covering Paula’s as she feels the older woman squeeze her hand “I’m not one to let my heart rule my head Sophie but we have something really special and I don’t want lose that” 

“Neither do I” 

“Good” Paula pulls Sophie’s hand to her mouth and kisses the back of it in a show of affection “I’ve not been this happy for a long time” Sophie squeezes Paula’s hand between her own and smiles softly. Paula wasn’t the only one who believed that what they had was special.

“Me neither” Sophie lets her hand drop away from the top of Paula’s so she could take a sip of her coffee but keeps her other hand entwined with her lover’s. 

“If you need me after your visit with your mum just text me okay” 

“I will thanks sweetheart” Paula drains the rest of her coffee and checks her watch. She remembers that she has a late meeting tonight and wouldn’t be able to see Sophie.

“Though I have a late meeting tonight so…”

“So we can’t spend the evening together” Sophie was disappointed but knew Paula’s work was important and that they were both old enough to cope without each other. 

“I’ll text you though”

“I hope so because I’ll be going mad all night if I have to watch the football with Jack and my Dad” Paula had forgotten there was a match on this evening so her commute home would be a nightmare. She hated it when there was a home game on. 

“Well we can’t have that can’t we?” Sophie gives her partner a sassy look which earns her a cheeky smile from the solicitor. It was good to know that Paula was in her corner.


	10. Visiting Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie, Tim and Gina visit Sally, Paula gets a phonecall and Tim is put in his place

Chapter 10

Sophie, Tim and Gina sat waiting anxiously for Sally to be brought through to the visitor’s room. Tim was bouncing his knee up and down nervously, Gina was ringing her hands together and Sophie was just sitting looking down at her hands; each of them nervous about seeing Sally. 

“We’re here to keep her spirits up remember” Gina says trying to sound cheery. She knew that if her sister saw the three of them looking so down that she’d feel even worse. 

“Me and you are the only two that could possibly make it worse Auntie Gina” Gina looks at her niece knowing she was right. It was partly her fault that Sally was in this “You with that damned phone and me with Paula”

“Yeah…”

“Well Gina is right we’re here to make her feeling better not worse” Tim turns to look at the gate where the prisoners were being led in and is on his feet when Sally comes through the barred door. Sophie and Gina were up quick and the young woman finds herself wrapped in a tight hug from her mum. 

“Mum” 

“Soph…”When Sally pulls away the trio can see the cuts and bruises that peppered the woman’s face. They knew that something had happened, something bad. The quartet take their seats and Tim clenches his fists at the mess someone had made of his wife’s face. Sophie swallows a lump in her throat before making an attempt to speak. 

“Mum what happened?”

“It doesn’t matter”

“Of course it bloody matters Sal” Tim whispers angrily at his wife desperate to find out who had done this to her. 

“Tim please can we not fight?” His wife’s teary plea makes the man back down and he sighs heavily. Sophie glances over at Tim before looking back at her mum; she looks terrified of something or someone. 

“Why haven’t you called Sal?” Gina asks her sister, rubbing her hands together on the table. Sally glances around her, catching the eye of her horrible cell mate.

“Haven’t had time” Sophie catches the look her mother gave the prisoner just to the left of them and figures out what was going on. She was one the who had beat her mum up. “I was going to call Paula and ask her to take my case back on” Sophie catches the look her mum was giving her and smiles weakly at the mention of her partner. She was glad to hear her mother had stopped being stubborn and realised that she had made a mistake.

“I’ve spoken to her and she said she’d be more than happy to do that” Sally’s face instantly lights up what Sophie just said and sighs heavily in relief. She needs her friend to get her out of this. 

“Oh Soph I was so stupid for sacking her in the first place” Tim quickly sits forward and stops his wife from saying anything more about Paula. He was still annoyed at Paula and Sophie for doing what they did on the day of the pre-trial hearing.

“Sal hey let’s not dwell on what’s past okay” Sophie looks at Tim and shakes her head a little, disappointed at the man for not allowing herself and her mum to talk about what is needed in order to get her out of prison. 

“Have any of you spoken to Rosie?” Sally asks the trio, Sophie smiling loudly and nodding her head. She had taken it upon herself to call her sister to keep her updated about their mum’s current predicament. 

“Yeah she wanted to come home but I told her to stay put” Sally’s face lights up in a broken smile at the idea of Rosie wanting to come home but she knew Sophie had done the right thing telling Rosie to stay put. 

“She’s okay though?”

“Yeah she’s fine, just worried about you” The entire family were on edge and worried about what was going on and they were getting desperate, wanting to get Sally out of prison. 

“Tell her I love you and I’m thinking about her”

“Yeah I will”

“You coping okay in here love?” Tim asks his wife, desperate wanting to take her hand in order to give her comfort but he knew that touching wasn’t allowed. 

“Well I won’t be giving it five stars on trip advisor and I doubt I’ll be keeping in contact with my cell mate when I get out” Sally’s words cemented Sophie’s belief that it had been her cell mate that had beaten her up. Sophie glances over at the woman and has to stop herself from getting herself into trouble and ending up in a cell next to her mum.

“Was it her that beat you up?”

“That doesn’t matter Soph” Sophie sighs, Tim and Gina look at each other knowing that what Sophie had asked was true. It had been the cell mate that had been responsible for Sally’s injuries “What matters is that you three are here and I’m glad to you have you all in my corner”

“That was never in doubt Mum” Sophie says, her eyes expressing all of the regret she felt for what happened the other day and how her mum found out about her and Paula. Had that discovery really left her mum thinking that she and Paula weren’t in her corner? 

“I know that now” 

“Just give her missus a ring when we’ve gone and get her back on your case” 

“I will I promise” 

The family spend another twenty minutes with Sally, deliberately avoiding the topic of Paula and Sophie not wanting to ruin the visit. Sophie knew that bringing her and Paula up now wouldn’t be a good idea if they wanted to keep her mother’s spirit up so they kept to mundane topics. Before they knew it there was a call from one of the guards.

 

“Time’s up!” The trio stand, Sally wrapping her arms around Sophie. The two women let a few tears fall knowing that they had a lot of words that needed to be spoken between them but that it would have to wait until after Sally was released from prison.

“I’ll come and see you again soon mum” The young woman tells her mum as she is taken back towards the barred gate.

“We all will Sal” Gina says as the stricken woman casts one last glance at her family before she is led out of sight. The trio look at each other before they’re led away towards the visitor’s entrance. The family were distraught to see Sally in that way. “She’s in a right state” The trio stand outside the prison gates, completely stumped about what to do unless Sally calls Paula and asks her to come back on the state.

“I hope she does phone Paula because she needs her more than ever” Tim murmurs as runs a hand over his balding head before looking over at Sophie, silently passing on his thanks as his pride wouldn’t let him say it out loud. 

Back inside the prison Sally had managed to get to the phone, a guard standing near to her keeping an eye. The woman only hoped that it was enough to persuade her psychotic cell mate to leave her alone. She dials Paula’s mobile number and waits for the woman to pick up. Luckily for Sally Paula was sitting through an adjournment in another one of her cases. 

“Paula Martin” 

“Paula it’s me” 

“Sally” Paula was up off the bench just outside the court room and heads into the waiting area, which was currently deserted. She could hear how upset her old friend was and hoped that it wasn’t because of the visit. 

“I need you to take my case again” Sophie had done it. She had talked her mum around. Paula breathes a sigh of relief knowing that she could now get on and file the appeal and that is what, she had decided, she’d do this evening just before the her late meeting. 

“Of course I will” 

“I’m so sorry Paula” Paula knew that it wasn’t the time for apologises just action. Whatever needed to be said could wait until Sally was free and, preferably, over a few drinks at number four with everyone present. 

“You don’t need to apologise”

“I shouldn’t have reacted as I did” Paula closes her eyes when she hears the tears in her friend’s voice. Sophie may have been right about Sally being unable to cope with prison. This would only spur Paula on more and make her act quicker and more decisively. 

“Sal this conversation can wait until I get you out okay” 

“You think you can get me out of here?”

“I know I can” Paula’s strong reply gives Sally hope. She knew that Paula would be a force to be reckoned with and Imran had better watch his back. “Just grind it a little longer out okay; I’ll get the appeal started straight away” 

“Thank you Paula”

“Don’t thank me, it’s my job”

“Take care of my baby?” Paula swallows the lump that formed in her throat at Sally’s request and finds herself nodding though she knew Sally couldn’t see her. This was her friend asking her to take care of Sophie and that’s exactly what she had been doing and would continue to do as long as they were together. She cares a great deal about Sophie and would always try and keep her from being hurt. 

“Of course I will”

“Thank you” Sally’s tearful reply makes Paula’s eyes fill with un-ushered tears. She needed to get Sally out of there sooner rather than later because she knew that her friend wouldn’t survive prison. 

“Just hang in there okay”

“I’ll try” Paula looks behind her and finds her second in command for the day was ushering her back into the courtroom. The adjournment was up and she needed to get back to work. 

“I have to go but I’ll see you soon Sal”

“Bye Paula” Sally hangs up and wipes away her tears on her teal jumper. She is then escorted to a single cell, where she was to be moved to. She was grateful that she was away from her mad cell mate but knew that the beatings would continue either way. Sally knew she’d be able to take them knowing that Paula was back on her case and in her corner. 

Once Sophie, Tim and Gina arrive back on the street Sophie immediately drops Paula a text, hoping that her mum had done the right thing and gotten the woman back on her case. However Sophie suspects that, even if that was the case that, her mother wouldn’t tell Paula about being beaten up.

‘Spoken to mum. Hope she gets in contact. She’s in a bad way; have a feeling she was attacked by her cell mate but she wouldn’t say if that was the case. I’m okay though. Just. Hope your meeting goes well. S xx’ 

Sophie hits send and sighs. She looks at Tim and Gina, who walk dejected back into number four. Did she want to stick around at her mum’s or go home? She decides to head into number four, closing the door behind her.

“I hope your bloody girlfriend or whatever she is comes through” Sophie rolls her eyes as Tim throws himself into his chair with a cold beer in his hand. The young woman sits down on the sofa and sighs. She knew Paula would fight tooth and nail to get her mum out of prison and wouldn’t stop until that day came. 

“She’s my girlfriend and of course she will” 

“Just keep your knickers on this time yeah”

“Listen Tim I know you have a problem with me and Paula but that doesn’t give you the right to talk to me like that” Gina looks at her niece then at Tim, whose eyes were trained on Sophie. She could see that his temper was flaring and hoped that Sophie didn’t get the brunt of it “I know you think that me and her are partially to blame for mum being banged up but we’re not. Mum did this to herself by being stupid and downright flaming stubborn” 

“If you hadn’t been carrying on with her lawyer she would have walked out of that court still on bail” 

“We know we shouldn’t have done what we did when we did it but we can’t change what happened and there is only so many times I can apologise, that Paula can apologise but we shouldn’t need to because we’re two consenting adults who are in a relationship with one another” Sophie stands up and steps into her step dad’s space. She leans down so they’re face to face before speaking “So why don’t you get over it and concentrate on helping to get mum out of prison” Sophie straightens up and walks out of number four. Gina looks at Tim briefly before heading upstairs. She was proud of her niece for standing up to Tim because he was being unfair to her and to Paula when he should be feeling guilty himself for punching Duncan in the first place.


	11. Walks, Talks and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Tim's snide remarks Sophie goes for a walk to clear her head, Ryan comes up with an idea to help the young woman relax and Sophie confides in Paula about Tim's continuous hostility

Chapter 11

Sophie decides to take a seat in the walled garden around by Speed Daal in order to calm down at her encounter with Tim. She doesn’t know how much longer she can take the snide comments from the man and not retaliate. She checks her phone to see if Paula had messaged her and was disappointed to see there was nothing. 

“I heard about your mum” Sophie looks up to see Ryan standing in the gateway to the walled garden. She sighs as her friend comes over and sits down next to her. He smiles at her sadly “Thought you could use a friend” 

“Right now I do yeah” 

“Where’s your girlfriend?” The news of Sophie and Paula had spread and people had differing opinions on the unlikely coupling, most of them called Paula a cradle snatcher or cougar but Ryan just wanted his friend to be happy and if that was with Paula then what was the problem? 

“She’s in court on another case” Ryan knew that Sophie needed to relax a little and with Paula unable to spend time with the young woman, the man knew that his going on the town with Cormac and Bethany would be the perfect opportunity for Sophie to do just that.

“So you’re free later then?”

“Should be why?” Sophie looks at Ryan, curious as to what her friend had in mind. It had been ages since she had been clubbing and it was a mix of her own fault and the present circumstances surrounding Jack and her mum. 

“Well I’m meeting a mate of mine and Bethany later for a few drinks at my flat before we head into town you’re welcome to join us”

“I will be there with bells on” Sophie smiles at her friend and sighs heavily, knowing that a good night out would be the perfect thing to de-stress and relax. She hadn’t spent much time with her friends lately and she was missing them so this was the perfect opportunity “I need to let my hair down and de-stress after the last few days” 

“I’ll make it my mission” Sophie chuckles and rests her head on Ryan’s shoulder. They had been through a lot together but they always came out stronger on the other side. 

“Thanks Ryan” Ryan wraps an arm around Sophie and smiles. He had missed Sophie’s friendship but knew that she was under a lot of stress and pressure at the moment and didn’t hold her lack of a social life, bar Paula, against her. 

“Say six o clock?” Sophie nods her head against Ryan’s shoulder before pulling it away from the man’s shoulder. She smiles softly and checks the time. She had plenty of time to find a sexy outfit and get ready. “Okay I’ll see you there” Ryan kisses Sophie’s temple before leaving the young woman with her thoughts. The young brunette takes a deep breath as she takes her phone out of her phone. She opens messenger and types out a text to Paula.

‘Going out with Ryan later. Hope you’ve had a decent day and have a relaxing evening. Miss you xx’ 

Sophie hits send before heading for a walk to clear her head. Sophie knew she had to learn to ignore Tim’s snide comments but it was hard. She knew that there were whispers going on behind her and Paula’s back, specifically about the age gap, but found herself not caring about them because it was her life and she could do whatever she wanted with it and spend it with whoever she wanted to.

‘Okay love but please be careful. I don’t want you to get into any trouble and I will try once this meeting is over. I miss you too xx’ 

The young woman smiles when she sees the reply from Paula. She feels warm at the concern that Paula showed for her especially when it came to Ryan. Sophie told Paula all about what happened with Ryan and the car accident and the older woman had been cautiously supportive of her friendship with Ryan after Sophie had told her that she believed the young man had changed. 

‘I’ll be careful I promise. BTW Tim has been making some really snide remarks about us. He’s really winding me up’

‘Soph just ignore him. He’s just lashing out over your mum’

Sophie sighs, knowing her partner was right. Tim was just lashing out and, maybe, he could learn to accept them or, at least, tolerate them because Sophie had no plans to end things with Paula anytime soon. 

‘I know. I’ll try. Text you later babe xx’ 

‘Look forward to it and don’t let anyone get to you about us. We’re adults and we can do what we want xx’ 

Paula’s words of wisdom make Sophie realise that she shouldn’t need to run her life past her mum, dad or Tim because she was an adult and had her own mind and knew her own heart and they both wanted Paula. The young woman takes a deep breath and heads back to number thirteen so she could get ready for her night out with Ryan, his mate and Bethany. She wasn’t surprised to find her dad playing video games with Jack in the living room. 

“You’re back early love I thought you’d be at your mum’s till later on” 

“Tim started making snide remarks about me and Paula so I went for a walk” Sophie tosses her bag over the bag of the sofa and throws herself down onto the seat. She checks out the score and smiles when she sees her little brother is winning.

“Want me to go and have a word?”

“No it’s okay I had a go at him myself” Kevin looks proudly over at his daughter, thankful she had stood up to Tim, but if the man keeps on throwing snide comments at Sophie he wouldn’t hesitate going over the road and telling Tim to his mouth shut.

“Good for you”

“I’m going out with Ryan and Bethany later on” Sophie watches Jack take a shot at goal and grimaces when the ball flies past the post. Sophie knew her dad would worry about her knowing she was going out with Ryan, but he’d changed and he was clean so there would be no drug related incidents to worry about “Gives me a chance to let my hair down for a bit” 

“Paula working?”

“Yeah she’s got a meeting she can’t get out of” 

“Well as long as you come home safe and sound” Sophie smiles over at her Dad and nods her head. He didn’t fuss on as much as her mum did and for that she was grateful, at least her Dad treated her like an adult rather than a child. 

“I will; I probably won’t drink that much anyway since I’ve got work tomorrow” The idea of going to work tomorrow deflates Sophie but she had to earn her money and Zeedan had been kind enough to offer the manager’s position after he left. Both she and he had been wronged by Kate and Rana yet she had managed to forgive them but she understood why Zeedan had left, not wanting to face the heartache every day seeing them together. 

“Saves you from suffering through the football”

“Eh I happen to like watching the footie with you two even though I have no idea what’s going on” That was true. Sophie loves watching the match with her dad and Jack because of the continuous frustration and joy that comes with it. It was fun to watch at times. 

“Soph just be careful tonight will you? After everything that happened last time with Ryan I don’t trust him” 

“He’s clean Dad” Sophie had no idea if Ryan had stayed clean or not but had faith that he had been able to resist the want to go back into drugs.

“I know I just worry love” 

“I’ll be fine I promise”

“Okay I’ll stop fussing” Sophie smiles over at her Dad and chuckles at his wink. Sophie had no idea how the night would unfold but hoped that it was a good one and one where she’d be able to chill out and let go of her troubles for a few hours.


	12. Broken Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie meets up with Bethany before Ryan breaks the promise he made to the young Webster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm pleased that you're all enjoying the story. Please leave your kudos and comments!

Chapter 12

It was about quarter to seven when Sophie heads over to Ryan’s place. She smiles when she finds Bethany on the doorstep waiting to be buzzed in. 

“Hey how’s you?” Sophie asks the young Platt as she approaches the door into the block of flats. It’s amazing to see how much Bethany has grown up and how much she looks like her mum.

“I’m good thanks Sophie I don’t need to ask how you’re doing” The buzzer goes and the two women head inside and start up the stairs to Ryan’s flat.

“Well my mum is in prison so not too great at the moment”

“Can’t be all that bad especially since you have a new girlfriend” Sophie chuckles at Bethany’s comment because it was true about not being all that bad; Paula made everything that little bit better. 

“Ah yeah that is true” 

“She busy tonight?” Bethany knocks the door and the women wait for either Ryan or his mate to answer it. They look to be in no hurry. 

“Yeah late meeting” The door is thrown open and Ryan smiles at his two friends, allowing them inside “Took your time didn’t you?” Bethany smiles at Sophie’s sarcastic remark as they step inside the flat. They take in Ryan’s mate, who they had seen working at the Bistro.

“Sophie, Bethany this is Cormac”

“Hello ladies” There was a tell-tale glint in the man’s eye causing Sophie concern because she had seen that glint before and it was when Ryan used to get high. Cormac was on something “Ryan here has filled me in on you two”

“Oh great hope you haven’t given him too much dirt” Bethany says nudging Ryan in the stomach playfully. Sophie felt on edge knowing that Cormac was on drugs. She god hoped Ryan hadn’t broken his word to her about being clean because she’d never forgive him, not this time. 

“Ryan mate I was wondering if you could let me borrow a shirt off you? I forgot to bring one this morning”

“Yeah sure just go and pick one out” Cormac pats his mate on the back and heads into Ryan’s room, closing the door behind him. Sophie looks at Ryan and shakes her head, her disappointment and anger at her friend's building.

“Tell me you haven’t touched whatever he’s taken?” Sophie saw Ryan’s face drop and she clenches her fists. She couldn’t believe him. She struck up for him and now he’d betrayed her trust and her friendship.

“It was just one line”

“Seriously?! After everything you put me through the last time you messed with drugs?!” Ryan closes his eyes, images of Sophie lying in the middle of the road flashing through his brain “I nearly lost my ability to walk because of you!” Bethany had no idea what Sophie had been through bar what she had heard from her Gran and Uncle David. She knew about what had happened with Ryan previously but to hear it from Sophie’s own mouth shocks her.

“Soph please…” Sophie moves away from Ryan’s touch and shakes her head. She heads for the door, reaching for the door handle. She didn't want anything to do with the man who had played for her a fool.

“Nah I’m out of here” The young woman leaves the flat ignoring Ryan’s call. She couldn’t believe him. They were done. 

“Soph!”

“You’re an idiot” Bethany rushes after Sophie leaving Ryan to realise what an idiot he had been. He sighs and goes after the two women, who were just leaving the block of flats “Sophie wait!” Sophie comes to a stop on the corner as Bethany attempts to speed walk in heels.

“I’m sorry Bethany” 

“Hey don’t be” Bethany puts a hand on her friend’s shoulder, rubbing it through the material of Sophie’s dress sleeve. She didn’t like to see her friend hurting or angry. 

“You can go if you like but I’m suddenly not in the clubbing mood” Bethany looks behind her at the door to the block of flats and shakes her head at the idiots that they had just left in the building. 

“I’m not going with dumb and dumber in there” 

“I really needed to let my hair down tonight” Sophie sighs and looks up at the darkened sky. She had been really looking forward to letting her hair down and de-stressing. She had really needed to take her mind off her mum being in prison and Tim’s continuous snide comments about her and Paula.

“Why don’t we head to Dev’s buy a bottle and head back to mine? Mum is out with Gary and Nan has Harry” Sophie smiles at Bethany and throws her arms around the young Platt woman. This is why she was pleased that Bethany had come back to the street with her mum because she always came up with some good ideas.

“You are a godsend” 

“Sophie!” The young Webster sighs and turns to face the man who had disappointed her. Bethany could see that Sophie was struggling to hold back her anger and hoped that she didn’t need to intervene.

“I don’t want your excuses Ryan”

“I’m sorry” Sophie shakes her head at the young woman, who looks genuinely distraught at what was happening. It had taken a lot for him and Sophie to get back to being mates after the accident and everything that happened with Sian and now he had thrown it all away again.

“Sorry isn’t enough anymore”

“It was one line”

“Yeah and one then turns into two or three or four” Ryan knew that Sophie was right because that how it started before. He had been in denial for a long time about his drug use and then the accident happened and it hit home that he needed to stop but now he had turned his back on what he had promised and it had ruined his friendship with Sophie “Go back to Cormac I’m going to Beth’s and we’re having a girls’ night” Ryan closes his eyes briefly and sighs heavily as Sophie and Bethany walk away from him. He had been a total idiot. He slowly heads back inside and up to his flat.

“So wine or vodka?” Bethany asks Sophie as they head to Dev’s. Sophie pretends to think for a moment before chuckling, there was only one winner. 

“Wine” The two young women head into the corner shop, their spirits lifted a little at the thought of being able to have a girly chat, Bethany desperate to know more about Sophie’s cougar girlfriend.


	13. Girly Chat and Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie and Bethany have a talk over a bottle of wine and the young Webster expresses some worries about her relationship with Paula.

Chapter 13

Bethany and Sophie sit down on the sofa with a glass of wine in their hands. This was so much better than trawling around town, hitting bars and getting hammered. Bethany takes a sip from her glass and looks at her friend with inquisitive eyes and a sly smile.

“So you and the cougar” Sophie glares at her friend and shakes her head. She hated that term when it came to an older woman having a young lover. There wasn’t a term for an older man when they took a young lover and it riles her. 

“Don’t call her that” 

“Sorry” Bethany holds her hands up in apology and smiles softly at Sophie, who takes a large sip of her wine. She didn’t mean to offend her friend. “So you and Paula”

“Yeah…” Sophie smiles, a blush covering her cheeks as she thinks of her partner. She was missing her so much this evening and with everything that had happened with Ryan she really wanted to ask her partner’s advice.

“I want details Sophie” 

“I’m surprised you haven’t heard them all by now” Bethany chuckles and sips her wine. The street had been talking about what had happened between Sally and the couple. Some of it had been blown out of proportion but it was mostly truth. 

“I know your mum caught you both and sacked Paula”

“Happy to have given the Street something new to talk about” 

“It’s none of their business Soph” Sophie nods her head and sips her wine. It was her private life and Bethany was right, it was no one else’s business. “If you and Paula are happy why should the age gap matter?” It wasn’t a surprise to Sophie that it was the age gap that the Street was talking about. She had no doubt that there would be people who disagreed with the age gap, that thought it was wrong but it didn’t bother the young woman because it wasn’t any one’s business. 

“Is that what everyone is hung up on?”

“Yeah I heard Mary talking to Angie the other day and she was slagging Paula off calling her a cradle-snatcher” Sophie suspected that it would be the older members of the community that would kick up the most fuss about the age gap between herself and Paula but they were set in their ways and was to be expected. “Angie put her straight though” 

“I don’t care about the age difference Bethany” Bethany smiles and admires Sophie for her attitude because age was just a number, it was irrelevant when it came to love “I haven’t felt this way about anyone since Sian” The young Platt knew about what happened between Sophie and Sian and knew that being married at sixteen was far too young to make such a commitment. She figured Sophie and Sian wouldn’t be together now and that, even if they were, Paula would have taken Sophie from Sian because the older woman was the one Sophie was meant to be with. 

“Wow…”

“Paula is amazing, beautiful, intelligent, caring and she doesn’t take any crap from anyone” Bethany had gotten that impression from the older woman in the few times she’d seen Paula in the Rovers or at Roy’s. She wouldn’t want to get on the wrong side of the older woman. “She puts so much of herself into her work and that’s what makes her the fantastic lawyer she is but it also means she has to sacrifice some of her personal life” 

“And how does that make you feel?” Sophie sighs and looks up at Bethany. The young Platt could see the worry in Sophie’s eyes and it makes her a little sad inside. It was understandable why Paula’s job took a lot of her time up and, if the older woman hadn’t had a relationship in a while then her work would be all she would have had until Sophie came along. 

“It makes me worry about her because I don’t want to see her burning herself out but I know that she’ll always make time for us whether she gives me a quick call or drops me a text after a meeting with a client or court” Sophie sighs and takes large sip of her wine. She shakes her head and Bethany sees the defeat enter the young Webster’s eyes and it made her furrow her brow. There was something playing on Sophie’s mind and it was dragging her down. “But I know that the age gap worries her a little even if she doesn’t show it”

“What makes you think that?”

“I know that I’m not as emotionally and mentally mature as her and I think she worries about me making a bad choice” There it was. Bethany knew that Sophie was maybe being a little irrational about how Paula perceived her emotional and mental maturity but the young Platt understood why this would worry Sophie. All it took was one wrong move or a stupid decision and Paula could conclude that the age gap was too much and that they had to end it. Bethany knew that it would shatter Sophie if that was to happen. 

“Like tonight if you had gone out with Ryan whilst he and Cormac were high” 

“Exactly; I mean what if they had been arrested? She’d go mad when she found out I’d been caught up in something like that” Sophie knew Paula would go mad and the consequences didn’t bare thinking about. The young Webster knew she had to keep proving her maturity to Paula but mostly to herself because it had been one of the reasons why the older woman had been attracted to her in the first place. 

“Yeah but the thing is Soph you walked away tonight, you made the right call” 

“But Bethany there may be a time where I do make the wrong choice and I’m terrified she’ll leave me when she realises that I’m not as switched on as she thought I was” Bethany senses the fear from Sophie about the prospect of losing Paula and it made the young Platt feel so sorry for Sophie but Bethany knew that if Paula was serious about Sophie that the older woman wouldn’t walk away over one bad choice or rash decision. 

“I think you and Paula need to sit down and talk about this because, even though you said the age thing doesn’t bother you it looks like it does” Sophie sighs inwardly admitting that Bethany was right. The age gap did bother her a little but only because she was scared to lose the woman who had come to mean so much to her in so little time. “You can’t let the issue come between you both, not when you make each other this happy” 

“I’m scared of how that conversation will go Bethany”

“But you need to have it whether you like it or not Sophie” Bethany takes her friend’s hand in her own and squeezes it, trying to reassure Sophie that it wouldn’t end as badly as the young woman thought it might. “If Paula is serious about you, which I suspect she is given the fact she risked jeopardising her friendship with your mum and the case, then she’ll understand why you have to talk about this elephant in the room and if she doesn’t then she’s not worth it Sophie, no matter how much you like her” 

“How come you’re so switched on about this sort of stuff?”

“Because I’ve been through enough in the last twelve months to realise that bottling things up and keeping secrets, whether you believe you’re protecting someone, is never a good thing” 

“You’re right” 

“Then next time you and Paula are together you need to talk about this because it will only destroy what you have Soph and I don’t want to see you getting hurt again”

“I don’t know if I can survive another heartbreak” Bethany pushes her empty wine glass onto the table and wraps her arms around Sophie giving her the comfort she needed right now. “I don’t know if I could bear to lose her Bethany” the young Platt tightens her arms around Sophie as the young Webster breaks down. Bethany knew that Paula meant more to Sophie then the young woman realised, almost as if she was in love with the older woman. 

“You won’t if you’re just honest with her Soph” the two young women break the embrace, Sophie wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. She furrows her brow when she feels her phone go off in her jacket pocket. A soft smile pulls at her lips and Bethany knew immediately who the text was off. 

‘Just dropping you a quick text to make sure you’re okay. I really wish I didn’t have this meeting because all I want is to curl up with you on the sofa with some cheesy rom com on the TV. Hopefully I should be home by about eleven, so if you’re sober enough drop me a text xx’ 

“Paula?” Bethany asks loving the soft smile on Sophie’s face. The look on her face was all Bethany needed. Sophie was falling quickly for the older woman, if she hadn’t already fallen that is. 

“Yeah” Sophie hits reply but looks up at Bethany so she didn’t appear to be rude to her host. Bethany didn’t mind about Paula texting Sophie because it’s what couples do after all. 

“Just asking if I’m okay” 

“You going to tell her about Ryan and Cormac?” Sophie looks at Bethany, her thumbs hovering over the cupboard. She takes a deep breath, knowing she really should tell her girlfriend that Ryan and Cormac were on drugs and that she wasn’t going to get dragged into that world again.

“Feel as if I should” Sophie looks at her phone and the text that Paula had sent her. She knew that she should tell her partner about Ryan and Cormac because she had told Paula all about what happened the last time Ryan got involved with drugs. 

“Then you should” Sophie nods her head and hits reply. She starts to type out her message, Bethany smiling at her friend’s openness. 

‘I didn’t go out with Ryan and his mate. They had taken drugs and after everything Ryan put me through the last time I told him we’re done. I’m at Bethany’s with a bottle of wine. I’ll drop you a text after your meeting xx’ 

Paula growls a little at Sophie’s text and Ryan’s stupidity which earns her a few curious looks from those around her in the café. The meeting had been adjourned for dinner and Paula needed to unwind and texting Sophie was meant to do that. She feels so proud of Sophie for being able to walk away from Ryan because she knew that her partner still had some anger over what had happened to her because of him and his drug use. 

‘You did the right thing Sophie. I’m proud of you. Hope you and Beth are having a good time’ 

Sophie smiles at Paula’s reply, a warm feeling spreading through her at the thought of Paula being proud of her. She was falling quickly for the older woman and she didn’t want to stop. 

‘Thank you babe and we are having a good time. Bethany wanted to know about you and it’s good to be able to talk to someone. I’ll text you later xx’  


Sophie puts her phone away and picks up her wine. Bethany sees the smile pull on her friend’s lips at something Paula had sent her and she knew that Sophie was falling for the lawyer fast and hard.


	14. Faith in Adversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sophie is involved in a hit and run Kevin, Tim, Gina and Paula must come together and Paula seeks faith in adversity.

Chapter 14

It was about half nine when Sophie leaves Bethany’s. Sarah and Gary had come home and Sophie needed to get some sleep for work tomorrow but of course she’d stay up to message Paula getting home from her meeting. As she walks across the road towards the Rovers there is a loud screech of rubber and the rev of an engine coming from behind her. Sophie saw the car too late and it hit on the flank sending her to the deck, her head colliding with the road. 

“SOPHIE!” Ali had been coming out of the pub and saw the car come towards Sophie and hit her. He rushes over and immediately checks for a pulse. He sighs in relief when he feels a faint but present pulse and immediately puts her in the recovery position. He dials 999 and looks around to see where the car could have come from “Hi this is Doctor Ali Neeson I need an ambulance to Coronation Street. A young female has been involved in a hit and run, she’s unconscious but alive. Suspected head injury and a faint pulse” As Ali looks up again he sees Ryan standing in shock at his friend out cold on the pavement.

“No… no not again!” Ryan puts his hands on his head in despair as he realizes what Cormac has done. He was, by proxy, responsible for what has happened to his friend. He had broken his promise to her and now she had been hurt again because of drugs.

“Do you know something about this Ryan?!”

“It was Cormac” Ali’s face drops like a lead balloon. Cormac was untouchable because of his psycho gangster dad. “He’s off his face and he flipped out about something I told him not to drive…”

“Are you kidding me?!” Ali screams at his little brother as he tries to keep Sophie’s neck stable. If it had been a head on collision she’d be dead. “You’re unbelievable and a complete waste of space!”

“How was I meant to know Sophie would be walking home?!” Ali knew that he was lashing out at the wrong person but Ryan should have known better than to get involved in drugs again. The young man knew what Cormac was yet still brought him into their lives and this was the price that had been paid. 

“I need you to go and get Kevin, Tim and Gina” Ryan knew that Kevin and Tim would kill him if they found out it was his mate that had ran Sophie down and left her in the street. They’d do mad with him “Now Ryan!” Ryan sprints off towards number four in order to get Tim and Gina. Oh god what was Sally going to do? She was already in prison and now she couldn’t here for her daughter. Ali stays with Sophie looking around him to see if the ambulance was near. He saw Sophie’s phone just beside her still intact and swallows the lump in his throat when he sees a text from Paula. Shit.

“Sophie!” Gina rushes over to the scene and falls to her knees. Tim wasn’t far behind as Ryan rushes across the road to number thirteen, banging on the door like a mad man “Is she okay?!”

“Gina I don’t know, I’m sorry I really don’t” Tim puts his hands on his head despairing at the scene in front of him “You need to call the prison and Sophie’s girlfriend” Gina looks up at Tim, who hurries back to the house to call the prison whilst she gets out her phone to call Paula, who was still in her meeting. 

“Paula please pick up” When it goes to voicemail Gina growls in frustration and hits re-dial. Paula looks at her phone again and furrows her brow when she sees Gina calling her again. 

“Excuse me a moment I have to take this” Paula rushes out of the meeting room; closing the door behind her “Gina I’m in a meeting” She was frustrated and pissed at the woman who had interrupted an important meeting that had been months in the planning. 

“Paula thank god. You need to get here now”

“Why? What’s happened? Is it Sally?”

“It’s Sophie, she’s been hit by a car” Paula pales when she hears Sophie's name and doesn't need to hear anymore, hanging up on the frantic Gina. She rushes back inside the meeting room. She needed to get to Sophie; she needed to be with her, she needed to know if her love was okay. 

“I’m sorry Mr Keith but I need to cut this meeting short”

“But Paula…”

“Alan it’s my partner she’s been in an accident I have to go” Paula picks up her things and runs out of the meeting room. Her feet couldn’t carry her quick enough to her car.  


Back on the Street Kevin had rushed over with Ryan, fearing for his daughter’s life as the ambulance pulls up along with a police car. Ryan kneels down, hands on his head as the police officers get out of the car. He couldn’t drop Cormac in it because Ronan would come after him and his family. 

“This is Sophie Webster, twenty three years old involved in a hit and run. The car hit her on the flank and she fell to the road I don’t see any obvious broken bones but she did hit her head pretty hard” The paramedics set about getting Sophie into a neck brace and onto a back board as Ali steps away allowing them to do their jobs. The police officers, who had been looking around at the tire tracks that had been burnt onto the road by the speed of the car, approach the group as Sophie is loaded into the ambulance.

“I’m PC Harrow and this is PC Keller did anyone see what happened?”

“Eh yeah I did” Ali says glancing over at his little brother. He had to learn from his mistakes and suffer the consequences of his actions “A car came speeding around the corner at about forty miles an hour. Sophie was crossing the street and by the time she saw the car it was too late” 

“Did you see the driver?” Ali can see Ryan silently pleading with him not to tell the police it was Cormac but he had to be honest for Sophie and her family. It would go against what he was trained for, what he had learnt in life.

“It was Cormac Truman” The PCs look at each other then back at Ali. That little weasel had just been released and now he was going straight back inside, if they could find him before he went underground “My brother is a mate of his and if you test him he’ll pop positive for, what I suspect, is coke” 

“Ali!” Ali shakes his head at his brother’s angry cry as PC Keller puts Ryan in handcuffs “You’re meant to be my brother!”

“And you were meant to be Sophie’s mate!” Kevin went for the young man but finds himself being held back by Gina before he could make the situation worse by ending up in a jail cell along with Ryan. 

“Kev! Stop!” Gina holds the man back until he’s calmed down a little. The group watch as Ryan is taken into police custody and the ambulance takes Sophie to Weatherfield General  
“We better get to the hospital” Just as the ambulance heads around the corner out of sight, Paula pulls up and rushes over to Kevin, Tim and Gina who were heading for the car

“Where is she?!” Paula was visibly shaking at the news her partner had been hurt. She needed to know she’d be okay, that she’d be back in her arms as soon as she was able because Sophie had become so precious to her so quickly that she couldn’t bear to lose her

“They’ve taken her to Weatherfield General we’re heading over now” Kevin tells the panicked woman, who rushes back to her car and follows the trio to the hospital. The quartet hurry to the hospital and get there just as Sophie was being taken into A+E. Paula hurries over and takes her lover’s hand, squeezing it gently telling Sophie she was here. 

“Sophie...” 

“You’ve have to wait in the relatives’ room” The doctor tells the family and Paula as they take Sophie towards the lift up so they could get an emergency CT scan. Paula’s hand slipping from Sophie’s and the formidable lawyer turns in on herself and watches as they take Sophie into the lift. 

“If you all just follow me to the relatives’ room we can get Sophie’s personal information from you” The quartet reluctantly follow the nurse into the relatives’ room before she disappears to the forms needed to make sure that Sophie got the best care. 

“What happened?” Paula asks quietly, the trio with her barely recognizing the woman that had come back, at least for Gina and Sally, into their lives

“Sophie was walking home when she was hit by Ryan’s mate Cormac” Paula closes her eyes and hides her face in her hands. Tim could sense that the lawyer was getting angry and looks at Gina. She could feel her blood begin to boil at the pair of them. “He was high on something apparently”

“She’d… eh… she’d gone to her friend Bethany’s after she found out Ryan and Cormac had taken something” Paula mumbles through her hands, barely loud enough for anyone else to hear. 

“I’m going to kill the pair of them” Kevin grinds out, clenching his fists in anger at the pair of morons. Ryan, in truth, was blameless but he had broken his promise to Sophie about staying clean. 

“The last thing Sophie needs right now is both her parents in prison” Gina says trying to calm Kevin down. Tim had told Gina and Kevin on the way to the hospital that Sally would try and get a visit to the hospital if the governor allowed it 

“Is Sally going to go to the governor about getting a hospital visit?” Paula asks Tim, taking her hands away from her face 

“She said she would”

“I’ll give them a ring now” Paula is just about to get her mobile out when the nurse comes back with the personal information forms she needed to admit Sophie “I’ll be just be outside” Paula was about to stand up and leave the room when Gina puts a hand on her wrist. The lawyer looks at her friend, who was smiling softly and tugging her to sit back down. 

“You’re family now so sit down” Paula closes her eyes and allows a few isolated tears to roll down her face as she takes her seat again 

“What’s Sophie’s date of birth?” The nurse asks once Paula had sat back down 

“4th November 1994” Kevin tells the nurse, clenching his hands together “I’m her dad Kevin Webster, her mum is Sally Webster; she’s unable to be here at the moment” The nurse nods and looks to the other three for their information. 

“I’m Tim Metcalfe her stepdad” 

“I’m Gina Seddon, her aunt”

“Paula Martin, I’m her partner” The nurse looks at Paula, nodding her head. There was no judgement or shock on her face. She must have seen it all by now including partners with age gaps. She goes on to ask about allergies, underlying medical conditions and medications to which Kevin asked no to all of them. Once she gathered the relevant information she looks at the quartet and smiles. 

“The doctor in charge of Sophie’s case will come and speak to you once we know more” The quartet nod and give their thanks before going back to being afraid and nervous. They couldn’t lose Sophie, not now. It would kill her mother and devastate everyone. 

“I’ll go and make that call to the prison” Paula says standing up “I won’t be long” The woman leaves the relatives’ room and heads outside before breaking down completely. She hides herself behind a wall and sobs into her hands for a few moments before regaining enough composure to ring the prison “Hello this is Paula Martin, solicitor, I’d like to speak to the governor in regards to an inmate whose daughter has just been admitted to hospital after being in a hit and run” Paula is immediately put straight through to the governor and was surprised when he picked up, she would have thought he’d gone home by now. 

“Hello Ms Martin, I’ve been expecting your call” 

“Then you know about Sally Metcalfe’s daughter being admitted to hospital this evening” The governor smiles sadly into the phone and nods his head as if Paula was there in the room with him. Sally had come to him in quite a state. 

“Yes she came to see me” Paula holds her breath, praying that he had granted Sally’s request to come and see her daughter “I’ve granted a hospital visit set for tomorrow morning” Maybe there was a god after all. 

“Thank you”

“I’ve been in contact with the hospital and they have said that they’ll inform us when it would be suitable for her to visit” Paula knew that the governor was only doing his job and didn’t hold it against him about wanted to know about Sophie’s condition. If Paula had remained on a professional level with Sophie then she’d probably be exactly the same but she hadn’t and she was screaming inside as her anger and worry slowly built up. 

“What about recurring visits should her daughter need to remain in hospital for a period of time?” Paula knew that Sophie’s stay would be lengthy; there was no doubting that depending on the injuries she’d sustained. Between Kevin, Tim, Gina and herself there would always be someone there with Sophie but Paula also that Sophie would need her mum there as well. 

“As long as she understands the rules and doesn’t break them then it would be possible should Ms Metcalfe’s daughter have to remain in hospital”

“Would it help if I were present during these visits?” Paula knew how prison governors worked and any chance to reassure them that their inmate wouldn’t try anything was to be present when they were granted visits to hospitals etcetera and, considering, she’d barely be anywhere else it was a safe bet that every time Sally would have a visit she’d be there too. “As a way of giving you and your officers assurance that she won’t try anything”

“That would be acceptable”

“Good I look forward to seeing my client tomorrow when she’s given the green light to visit” Paula could feel her confidence and her mask slipping as images of Sophie lying unconscious on that trolley flash through her mind. She was barely holding it together as it was. 

“Goodnight Ms Martin and please pass Ms Metcalfe’s love on to her daughter”

“I will. Goodnight Governor” Paula hangs up and breathes a sigh of relief. She knew she wouldn’t be leaving the hospital very much until Sophie was well enough to go home. She allows a few more tears to fall before she takes a couple of deep breaths and heads back inside. However she doesn’t go straight back to the relatives’ room she takes a quick detour and makes for the chapel. She wasn’t the religious type but right now she hoped God was listening because she needed Sophie to be okay.


	15. Good News or Bad News?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula prays for Sophie and will it be good news or bad news for the waiting family as Sophie is taken to theatre.

Chapter 15

Paula takes a seat at the front of the chapel and looks at the cross on the altar. She takes a deep breath and puts her hands together in pray, hoping that God will listen to her prayer and help Sophie recover.

“I don’t usually do this but if you’re listening please protect Sophie, please let her be okay because her family can’t lose her, I can’t lose her” Paula squeezes her hands more tightly together and takes a deep breath before continuing “She’s become so important to me in such a short space of time that I’m finding it hard to imagine my life without her so I am asking to reward her belief in you by saving her life” Paula closes her eyes, resting her head on her hands for a few moments before opening her eyes and standing looking at the cross on the altar before heading out of the chapel and back to the relatives’ rooms in A+E. 

“Did you speak to the prison?” Tim asks the solicitor as she comes back into the room. Paula sits down and runs a hand through her hair as she takes another deep breath.  


“Yeah she’ll be able to visit tomorrow” There was a collective sigh of relief from the trio at the knowledge of Sally being able to come and see her daughter. The entire group knew that Sophie would be pleased to see her mum. “Any news?” 

“No not yet” Kevin says, his nerves growing at each passing minute. He just wants to know about his daughter and whether or not she’ll be okay. 

After another few minutes the doctor that had taken Sophie for the emergency CT scan comes into the relatives’ room and the quartet are up on their feet, each wearing a look of concern and each a bundle of nerves and worry. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting I’m Dr Graham, the consultant in charge of Sophie’s case” 

“How is she?” Kevin asks, wringing his hands together.

“Sophie has a bleed on the brain as well significant swelling” Paula closes her eyes and turns away from the consultant. God clearly wasn’t listening to prayers in Weatherfield this evening. “She’ll be put in an induced coma once she’s out of theatre and moved to Intensive Care where she’ll placed under the care of our neurosurgical team” Kevin stumbles back into one of the chairs behind him and hides his face in his hands. Gina covers her mouth with one of her hands to mask the sound of her crying and Tim runs a hand over his balding head in despair. The consultant could see how the news had affected the quartet hoping that the next piece of news would give them some hope “Thankfully there don’t seem to be any other serious injuries other than a broken arm where the car hit her” 

“What-“Paula takes a deep breath and looks up at the consultant, the want to believe that God had listened to her prayers slowly slipping away. She had to ask the question everyone didn’t want to know the answer to. “What are the chances of her having brain damage?”

“It’s too soon to tell” Paula lets tears fall from her eyes, her emotions over-flowing at the idea she may still lose Sophie. Gina looks over at Paula and pulls the woman over into her arms, never seeing her old friend like this in a very long time.  


“My baby girl…” 

“I’m sorry the news isn’t more positive” The consultant leaves the quartet alone to deal with the news he had just given them. The nurse, who had spoken to them earlier, quietly comes into the room and swallows the lump in her throat at the sight of the broken hearted quartet.

“Sorry to disturb you but I’m here to take you up to Intensive Care so you can all wait for Sophie to come out of theatre” Paula steps out of Gina’s arms and composes herself whilst Tim helps Kevin to his feet. The group follow the nurse through A+E and up to Intensive Care where they led to another relatives’ room “I’ll let you know when Sophie is settled so you can come and see her” 

“You really care for Soph don’t you?” Tim asks the shaking solicitor, her eyes coming up to look at him as if he asked her a stupid question “I-I’m sorry for being an arse” Paula takes a deep breath and wipes a stray tear away with the pad of her thumb. She looks at Tim again and straightens up, trying to get back some of her composure.  


“It isn’t me you need to be apologizing to”

“Why can’t we catch a break?” Gina mumbles into her hands as she takes a seat. Paula looks at the woman as she catches the words “First Jack, then Sally and now Sophie it feels like we’re being punished” The family had had its run of bad luck recently and this was just the cherry on the top of some pretty horrible icing. “God certainly has it in for us doesn’t he?”

“We need to have faith in adversity” Tim, Gina and Kevin look at the solicitor, their eyes gleaming with understanding. Paula was right. They had to believe that everything that had happened and was happening was a test of their faith and they refused to let adversity beat them down. “That’s what Sophie would say and I intend to keep my faith because our Sophie is strong and I know she’ll come back to us” 

After a couple of hours of waiting, pacing and worrying the door to the relatives’ room opens and in comes a doctor dressed in surgical scrubs. The foursome look at the man, each of them holding their breath.

“I’m Mr Canon, Sophie’s neurosurgeon” 

“Is she…”

“She’s alive” There was obvious sense of relief that fills the room, smiles gracing the faces of the foursome. Paula looks to the sky and chuckles. Maybe God was listening tonight. 

“I’ve managed to stop the bleed but the swelling is considerably so she will be placed in an induced coma”

“Thank you” Kevin says shaking the man’s hand as the relief of knowing his daughter is alive spreads through him. Paula takes a seat, hiding her face in her hands as relief floods her system. Sophie was going to okay. Tim and Gina hug each other and look to the sky silently thanking god. 

“We’ll continue to monitor her for the next forty eight to seventy two hours and, god willing, the swelling should go down and we’ll be able to wake her as soon as it’s possible”

“Can we see her?” Paula asks desperately needing to see Sophie for her own eyes. The other three look at the neurosurgeon, anxiously waiting for him to answer the woman’s question. 

“Yes you can see her” Paula is up on her feet as the consultant takes the group through to a side room in intensive care. Sophie was on a ventilator and wired up to a heart and BP monitor. She looks so pale and fragile lying in the bed, it made the group almost frightened to touch her. “I know how scary this all looks but she’s young and strong”

“Can she hear us?” Kevin asks gently moving around the bed, so the others can surround the young woman. Paula takes Sophie’s hand in her own, holding it gently. She looks down at her partner, taking a deep breath. She never dreamt she’d ever see Sophie looking so fragile, so pale but she was alive and that meant more than anything. 

“Yes she can hear you” The consultant nods his head, giving Kevin confirmation before slipping out of the room, giving the family privacy. Kevin sits down and takes his daughter’s other hand, which was partially in plastered, tears rolling down his face. He takes a shaky breath before speaking. 

“You really scared us there kiddo” Gina and Tim grab some more chairs from the corner of the room, Paula momentarily letting go of Sophie’s hand to take the chair offered to her by Gina. She sits down and quickly takes up Sophie’s hand in her own again, needing to re-assure her partner she was here and that she wasn’t going anywhere. 

As it got later and later Tim and Gina decided to head back to Coronation Street before either of them got too tired to drive home leaving Kevin and Paula watching over Sophie. Kevin didn’t want to leave his daughter but he knew that he had to get back for Jack. He looks over at Paula, who had barely moved in the last couple of hours and sighs. He knew Sophie was in good hands.

“Listen I need to get back for Jack” Paula pulls her eyes away from Sophie’s peaceful face to look at Kevin, who was pulling on his jacket. He leans down and pecks Sophie’s forehead before standing straight, caressing his daughter’s forehead for a few moments “Look after her for me?” Paula smiles at the man before looking back at Sophie. She squeezes her hand and nods her head. Kevin smiles as he rounds the bed, putting a hand on Paula’s shoulder before leaving the room. Paula sighs, relieved that she was alone with Sophie and able to express what she had been feeling. 

“You have no idea how scared I was about losing you tonight” Paula leans down and presses to a soft kiss to the back of Sophie’s hand, she closes her eyes to compose herself before sitting back up straight “I rushed out of my meeting like a mad woman because I just needed to get you, to see you, to know you were okay” Paula reaches up and wipes another stray tear away from her cheek and takes a deep, shaky breath before speaking again “You’ve become so important to me in such a short space of time that I find myself falling head over heels in love with you and I don’t ever want it to stop, crazy I know but I can’t help how I feel” Paula softly begins to stroke the back of Sophie’s hand with her hand wanting to let the young woman she was here and that she wasn’t going anywhere “You’re an incredible young woman with the world at her feet, yet you made the choice to take a chance on me and I don’t know what I have done to deserve you but I promise you that I will do anything, give you anything you want once you’re awake and back with me” Paula furrows her brow when she feels a soft squeeze of her hand. She looks at Sophie with a joyous smile on her face. She chuckles and brings their conjoined hands to her lips, kissing the back of Sophie’s softly “Just rest Sophie I’ll be right here”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula wakes from spending the night at the hospital and Sophie's nurse and Kevin talk about happiness and acceptance.

Chapter 16

Kevin arrives back at the hospital around half nine after he had dropped Jack off at school. The young boy had wanted to skip school and come to the hospital with his dad but Kevin had told his young son that he didn’t want him to see Sophie until she was awake. Jack had fought him but Kevin was just protecting him from seeing his sister hooked up to all the monitors and machines. The mechanic enters his daughter’s room and smiles softly when he sees Paula, asleep in the chair, with a blanket over her, holding Sophie’s hand. He couldn’t believe she’d stayed all night but was happy that she did. He silently moves around to the other side of the bed, not wanting to wake Paula, and sits down. He realises that Sophie would always be in good hands with Paula and that he needn’t worry about his daughter’s future with the older woman.

“Morning” The nurse on shift whispers to Kevin as she comes to the end of Sophie’s bed, taking her file from its folder and writing down Sophie’s heart rate and BP “I take it she’s her partner?” The nurse asks Kevin looking over at the sleeping solicitor. 

“Eh yeah” Kevin was surprised that the nurse hadn’t thought Paula was Sophie’s mum but was pleased that it wasn’t the first reaction.

“Thought so” The nurse slips the file back into the end of bed folder and smiles. She looks at Paula then at Sophie before coming around to check the young woman’s intravenous drip “I have a radar, comes from having a hubby whose twenty years older than me” Kevin looks at the woman and looks at Paula. It wasn’t as uncommon as he thought and realises that as long as Sophie is happy then that’s all that matters and he knew Paula made her very happy. 

“As long as my daughter is happy then who am I to get in the way?” The nurse looks at Kevin with surprise, silently commending his attitude towards his daughter’s relationship with Paula. Not everyone was as accepting or as understanding about age gap relationships as he was. 

“I wish my parents had been as accepting as you are but hey ho” Kevin watches the nurse leave the room. He smiles and sits back in the chair. He looks up when he hears Paula shuffle in the seat opposite. 

“Morning” Paula squints as she slowly wakes up. She slowly sits up and yawns. She looks around her to get her bearings and realises that yesterday wasn’t some horrible nightmare but had really happened 

“Morning” Paula yawns again and runs a hand through her hair trying, in vein, to tidy it up a little “What time is it?” The solicitor stretches out, some of her joints popping with sleeping in the chair all night. 

“About quarter past nine” Paula jumps out of her chair and goes straight for her phone. She turns it on and sees quite a few notifications and emails that she had to look over and reply to once she had a spare minute to do so. 

“Oh god I need to ring work and then check with this place about what time Sally is due” Paula knows she has a thousand and one things to do but she doesn’t want to leave Sophie. Kevin can see how flustered the lawyer was getting by how much work she had missed. 

“Listen why don’t you go home and get yourself sorted?” Paula looks at Kevin and takes a deep breath. She knows she needs to compose herself and calm down. Sophie was more important than her work right now and surely her colleagues would understand that “Grab a shower and a fresh change of clothes before you worry about any of that” Paula raises a playful eyebrow at Kevin, folds her arms across her chest and gives the man a playful smile. 

“You saying I smell?”

“No but you have been here all night” Paula turns her eyes to Sophie and swallows the lump in her throat. She reaches out and takes her partner’s hand, squeezing it letting the young woman she was still here. “I know that you need to be Sally’s solicitor as well as Sophie’s partner today” Paula takes a deep breath, knowing Kevin was right. She had to be both lawyer to her friend and partner to Sophie, there was no separating the two today nor did she want to. “And right now you look like you’ve been dragged through a hedge backwards” 

“Oh cheers”

“You know I’m right” Paula takes a deep breath and nervously tucks her hair behind her ear. She looks down at herself and realises that she does look rather dishevelled and not in a good way. The older woman takes a seat and runs her hands over her face before taking Sophie’s hand again. She looks at the relatively peaceful looking young woman and brings her free hand up to push a stray lock of hair away from Sophie’s face. Even in a coma with a bruised temple and a bandaged head she was the most perfect creature Paula had ever seen. 

“I know I just don’t want to leave her”

“I’ll be here and you won’t be away for too long”

“You’re right” Paula sighs and looks around her. She stands up and takes her phone charger out of the wall, stuffing it in her bag. She makes sure she has everything before leaning down, kissing Sophie’s forehead softly “I’ll not be long love, you keep fighting” Paula presses one last kiss to Sophie’s head before collecting her things up “I won’t be longer than an hour” Kevin nods watching as Paula leaves the room, the older woman casting a glance back before she exits. The man looks at his daughter and takes her plastered hand in his own; making sure Sophie knew he was there and that she wasn’t alone. 

“Just going to have to put up with me for the next hour then Soph” Kevin chuckles softly. He knew that Sophie would want her mum there as well him and Paula. He only hopes that Sally will be on her best behaviour and not, under the stress and upset over Sophie’s current condition, say anything out of turn against Sophie and Paula’s relationship or anything to upset the lawyer. 

Meanwhile Paula was just pulling out of the hospital car-park, using her handsfree to call the office. She waits patiently; knowing there was bound to be one of her colleagues there.

“Martin and Co; Kellie-Ann speaking” Paula breathes a sigh of relief as her colleague picks up the phone. No long winded voicemail required. 

“Kellie it’s Paula” 

“Hey boss where are you? I thought you’d be in by now sorting out the paperwork from last night” Kellie-Ann was one of the newer recruits to Paula’s law firm but she was a damn good lawyer despite her lack of experience and Paula could see her becoming partner within the next few years. 

“I had to leave the meeting pre-maturely” Paula keeps her eyes on the road as she turns off towards the area where she lived. It was busy for post rush-hour. 

“What? Why?”

“Sophie was involved in a hit and run”

“What?! Is she okay?” Kellie- Ann and the rest of the firm knew about Paula and Sophie and were genuinely happy for the couple. It had been a while since they had seen their boss so happy. 

“She’s in a coma” 

“Shit” Kellie-Ann runs a hand through her hair, the woman wishing she could do something to help the woman. She knew that Paula wouldn’t be coming into work, not wanting to leave Sophie’s side. “You want me to divvy up your cases and pass them around?”

“Everything but the Webster case”

“I’ll sort it” 

“Thank you Kellie” Paula feels relief flood through her, grateful that Kellie Ann knew what to do. The last thing Paula wanted was to be working when her partner was lying in a hospital bed. 

“Give Sophie my love and don’t even think about coming in until she’s awake and on the road to recovery” 

“Yes boss” Paula lets out a little chuckle as she turns into her cul-de-sac. She notes how quiet it was this morning. “I’ll pop by for the Webster file after I’ve grabbed a shower and some fresh clothes” Kellie-Ann realises that Paula must have spent the evening at the hospital with her partner. The young woman smiles softly into the receiver, noting that Paula must care deeply for Sophie to suffer through sleeping in one of those hideous hospital chairs. 

“See you soon” Paula hangs up as she pulls into the driveway of her home. She sighs as she switches off the engine and takes a deep breath. She gets out of her car and heads into the house and straight upstairs for a shower. She didn’t want to be away from the hospital and Sophie for too long.


	17. Pearls of Wisdom and Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula heads to the office, Dr Canon dolls out some pearls of wisdom and Ali gets thanks from Kevin and learns more about Ronan from Paula.

Chapter 17

It didn’t take Paula long to shower and change her clothes before she was out of the door again and on her way to the office to get the Webster file. She heads into the office and is suddenly wrapped in a hug by Kellie-Ann. Paula was surprised by the embrace but reciprocates the gesture.

“Sorry… I just thought you might need it” Paula smiles as she breaks the embrace with her colleague. Kellie-Ann smiles weakly at the woman, who though looks refreshed also looks tired. It was clear the night in the hospital had been restless for the woman. 

“It’s okay” Paula rubs her eyes a little, wiping the tiredness out of them. Yes it had been a restless night because the older woman kept waking up to check on Sophie to make sure she was okay. “Have you got the file?”

“Yeah it’s here” Kellie-Ann hands over the file to Paula, the older woman clutching it close to her chest. She knew that today was about Sally and her need to see Sophie. It’s moments like these when having a loved one in prison really affects the family.

“Where is everyone?” The empty office space concerns Paula but she was aware that her colleagues had meetings and court cases to see to. Paula was so used to working in an empty office because of the all the overtime she was used to doing. 

“James is in a meeting, Mark is in court and Louise is running late” 

“That woman is becoming a liability” Paula sighs at the unreliability of the woman she had hired a little over a year ago. Louise is a good friend of Isla’s ex and she had been the first person to put her friend in place when the couple broke up.

“Yes but she’s a damn good solicitor” 

“True” Paula checks her watch and realises she needs to the get to the hospital. This was going to be a tough day for everyone but especially for Sally, who was facing her days away from Sophie’s bedside and in a prison cell “I need to get going” Kellie-Ann hugs Paula again as the older woman moves towards the door to the office. 

“Give Sophie my love” 

“I will” Paula heads out of the office and out to her car. She puts the file in her messenger bag that contains a change of clothes and some toiletries just in case she stayed at the hospital again this evening, which was her plan to do. 

The journey to the hospital wasn’t a long one and she was back on Intensive Care within half an hour. She sees the surgeon who had dealt with Sophie’s case coming out of the unit and she feels her heart skip several beats. Had something happened? Was Sophie okay?

“Ah Ms Martin I was just looking for you”

“Is Sophie okay?” Dr Canon holds his hands up and gives Paula a warm smile. He had seen the worry on the older woman’s face and immediately moves to quash the lawyer’s fears. 

“She’s stable and doing well”

“Oh thank god” Paula believes a sigh of relief, the files she was holding now clutched even more tightly to her chest. Dr Canon smiles before his expression turns more serious. 

“I was informed by the hospital’s director about Sophie’s mother coming for a visit this morning” Paula looks at Dr Canon and sees the seriousness on his face. It was clear that the surgeon wasn’t exactly happy about the situation

“Yes…”

“He isn’t too keen on having prison officers swanning around the hospital every day” Paula knew that may be the case but Sally was entitled to come and see her daughter especially with her being in such a bad way. It wasn’t fair on the woman to be denied the chance to come and see that her daughter was okay.

“Whatever arrangements are made they will be in the best interests of my client and this hospital, I wouldn’t want to tread on any toes” Dr Canon nods his head, realising that he may have inadvertently given Paula the impression that it caused him some concern but that wasn’t the case. He had seen many prisoners come and see their relatives in hospital, it didn’t bother him “I know that it won’t be possible for my client to have a daily visit, though it may be hard to tell her that, but I want her to be visit as much as will be allowed by both parties” 

“Your being here is one of the stipulations of her visiting isn’t it?” It was clear to Paula that the director of the hospital had told Dr Canon more than what was necessary but she understands why. The surgeon needed to know the exact circumstances in which Sally could visit so there would be no misunderstandings with the other members of staff as well as the prison service.

“Yes though I would be here even if it wasn’t” Paula casts a glance into the room, the vision of Sophie lying in that bed, tubed up still upset her and she wishes she had sent someone else to that meeting because then Sophie wouldn’t have been at Ryan’s then the fallout would have happened and she would never have been walking home. 

“You must care for Sophie very much” The lawyer looks at Dr Canon, swallowing the lump in her throat. She nods her head and smiles weakly the man, who seems so understanding and non-judgemental over her relationship with Sophie

“I do Doctor… it frightens me sometimes how much”

“Why?” The surgeon’s question makes Paula think of all the reasons why her growing affection for Sophie. There were plenty of reasons but none of them stood out more than the time frame in which it had taken Paula to start and fall so deeply in love with the young woman.

“Because we’ve known each other a matter of weeks and I’ve never fallen for someone so quickly or so hard before” Dr Canon smiles and watches the changing emotions on Paula’s face. He had no right to judge the couple no matter what the age difference because he could see how much the lawyer had fallen for his young patient. In his mind it shouldn’t matter about age when it comes to love because the heart wants what the heart wants. 

“Love is an unpredictable force in our world and I, for one, don’t believe it should be feared but embraced”

“Do you always regale your patients’ visitors with pearls of wisdom?” There is a tone of teasing in Paula’s reply which makes the surgeon chuckle. He shrugs his shoulders and pats Paula’s shoulder as he passes her before stopping to look back at the lawyer.

“Only when I think they need to hear it” Paula smiles, nodding her head as she watches the surgeon who had saved her partner’s life walk down the corridor for a few moments. She takes a deep breath and heads into Intensive Care. She could see Kevin dozing in his chair and smiles softly. She puts her files down on the bedside cabinet and leans over to kiss Sophie’s forehead. 

“Told you I’d be back” Paula pulls up a chair as quietly as she could so she didn’t disturb Kevin and takes Sophie’s hand in her own “So I was thinking about taking you away for a weekend when you’re up and about, maybe Paris or Rome, somewhere romantic but relaxing or if that is too much maybe a spa weekend” Paula smiles, images of the hypothetical weekend flashing through her mind. She knew that Paris or Rome may push Sophie too far during, what Paula knows will be, her long recovery “Just somewhere for the two of us to be ourselves away from the Street for a bit” Paula turns when she hears the door open behind her and smiles weakly when she sees Ali come into the room “Dr Neeson”

“I just wanted to see how she was doing” Ali slowly approaches the bed and smiles weakly as the sight of Sophie tubed up. Paula was grateful to him for saving Sophie’s life.

“She’s a fighter” Ali comes to the end of the bed and checks Sophie’s notes. “How’s Ryan?” Ali looks at Paula, surprised that the lawyer would ask about his brother given the circumstances.

“He popped positive for coke and is facing possession charges for the Es he was carrying” Paula closes her eyes before looking up at Ali with sympathy. He had only just found his brother and now Ryan faces prison for his stupidity “Ronan dragged Cormac down to the station this morning and handed him in apparently”

“Not Ronan Truman?”

“The very same” Paula sighs and runs a hand through her hair. She looks at Sophie and squeezes her partner’s hand. She feels so angry at Ryan for getting involved with Cormac Truman knowing exactly what his father is like. 

“How could Ryan be so stupid as to get involved with that maniac’s son?” Ali could see the concern on Paula’s face when he confirmed that he was talking about Ronan Truman. It was clear to the Doctor that the lawyer must have had dealings with him. 

“You know him?”

“In a manner of speaking” Paula looks at Kevin, checking he was still sleeping before she looks up at Ali to explain how she knew the big time gangster. “I’ve been one of the many lawyers who tried to get him put away but nothing seems to stick for long” Ali is surprised that Paula was still breathing if she had been one of the many lawyers who had tried to get Ronan put away but that wasn’t really Ronan’s style. He went after those who had snitched rather than those who try to get him put inside. “Witnesses disappearing, evidence going missing, sudden changes to statements he’s as big time as they come”

“Then why throw his own son under a bus?”

“Because Ronan doesn’t like being embarrassed and Cormac has always been just that, an embarrassment” Paula looks at her partner and sighs. She hates the fact that the young woman had been caught up in Ryan’s drugged up world and had been hurt because of it. “Sophie was an innocent who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time”

“So Ronan has some morals then” Paula scoffs at Ali’s words. She shakes her head knowing that Ronan had no morals. He was a maniac who only cares about his ‘business’ interests and his money.

“That’s about his only one” Ali and Paula look up as they hear Kevin shuffle in the chair and groan as he slowly wakes up from his nap. He smiles tiredly at the lawyer and is out of the chair when he sees Ali.

“Ali” Kevin wraps the young doctor up in a hug, the man returning the gesture. He was expecting this from the man, this show of emotion, especially after everything with “Thank you” 

“Its okay Kev, I was just doing what I was trained to do” the two men break the embrace, the young doctor looking at the lawyer, whose cheeky smile reaches the corner of her mouth. “I’m just glad she’s doing well” Kevin sits back down in his chair and looks up at his daughter. Though she was still in a coma Dr Canon had been pleased with Sophie’s continuous improvement overnight, being surrounded by loved ones had played a part in that he was sure. Ali checks his watch and sighs. His shift was about to start “I’d best get going I’m due to start my shift” Ali smiles at Kevin then Paula as he leaves the room. He hates what his brother’s lifestyle has done to Sophie again he was meant to be her friend.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally comes to visit Sophie in the hospital. Will there be a thawing between herself and Paula? Kevin welcomes Paula into the family and the lawyer finds herself opening up to Tim and Gina.

Chapter 18

It was another hour before Sally arrives at the hospital cuffed to a prison officer. She feels humiliated as people stare at her. She tries to ignore the stares but knows it’s not possible, gods know what they think of her and what her crime or crimes might possible be. Paula takes a deep breath, her nerves beginning to get the better of her and Kevin glances over at the lawyer, praying that the women would be able to keep calm around each other. 

“You don’t need those” Paula says nodding towards the cuffs. The prison officer takes a deep breath and shakes her head in response. Paula sighs and looks to the heavens for some support and re-assurance.

“It’s policy”

“I’m her lawyer I can assure you she won’t do a runner” The guard reluctantly un-cuffs Sally, allowing her to approach the bed where her daughter is lying. She fights the tears as she takes her daughter’s hand in her own. The officer goes outside the room, leaving the trio alone to spend time with Sophie. 

“Is she going to be okay?” Sally asks her ex and her lawyer as they approach the bed, Kevin resuming his place in the other seat whilst Paula stands at the foot of the bed, trying to maintain a professional distance whilst desperately wanting to reach out and touch her partner.

“Dr Canon said he wants to try and bring her around tomorrow” Sally sits down in the chair that Paula had been previously occupying and takes a deep breath in relief that her baby girl could be awake the next time she sees her. “She’s recovering quicker than expected”

“She’s a fighter” Paula adds quietly looking at Sophie’s face. What she wouldn’t give to see those beautiful eyes right now? The want to be able to talk to her partner nearly overwhelming her. “Obviously gets that from you Sal”

“Have Tim and Gina visited her today?” Paula purses her lips and winces as Sally deliberately ignores her. Clearly Sally was not as accepting of her and Sophie’s relationship she appeared to be during their visit. Paula wonders whether Sally was angry at her for not protecting Sophie as she said she would but no one could have for-seen this, it had just been a freak accident. 

“Eh no not yet they’ll probably drop by this afternoon” Kevin spares Paula an apologetic glance for Sally’s deliberate attempt to ignore her. The lawyer just smiles back at him weakly. Why couldn’t Sally just put aside the problems they had for the moment and allow them all to be there for Sophie? “I’ll be staying overnight tonight Jack is staying at Ty’s”

“She was alone last night?” Sally’s words were tinged with ice at the idea of Sophie being alone in the hospital. Paula gathers her voice and her inner strength and uses it to formulate her reply.

“No. No I stayed with her last night” The lawyer is unwavering as Sally turns around to look at her for the first time since she arrived at the hospital. Paula stands tall in the face of her friend and client determined not to let Sally’s indifference towards her affect her in any way “She’s my partner Sally, as much as you don’t like it, I do care about her very much”

“Sal can you just look past your personal problems with Paula for now? We’re all here because we care about Sophie and I, for one, am glad she’s here because Sophie needs her as much as she needs the pair of us” Paula is pleased to have Kevin in her corner and hopes that it’s just the stress of the situation that has made Sally so hostile towards her because this was the last thing that she and Sophie needed right now. She knew that she couldn’t burden Sophie with this when she woke up. “You can’t look after her when she’s discharged because you’ll locked up and I’m barely holding it together with Jack which leaves Paula as her primary carer” Sally knows her ex-husband is right. Tim and Gina were in no position to look after Sophie either with them working all the hours god sends at the moment to make sure that the bills are paid. Paula was the only one left and the woman knew that her friend would take good care of her baby girl.

“I’ve allocated my other cases to the rest of my team with the exception of yours” Sally looks at her friend and lawyer and furrows her brow. Why had she come into this room so hostile? She had made peace with the fact her daughter and her old school friend were in a relationship yet seeing Sophie lying in a hospital bed made her lose her rationale. What happened wasn’t anyone’s fault bar the idiot’s who was driving. “I can look after Sophie and work on your case at the same time” Paula knows that Sophie’s recovery wouldn’t be easy but she hadn’t broken any lower limbs, which meant the young woman would be able to go up and down stairs without much interference. There was only the concussion and broken arm that were the concerns and Paula would be easily able to keep an eye on her partner to make sure she didn’t suffer any relapses with her head injury. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to act so hostile” Paula looks at her friend sympathetically, knowing it was the stress of seeing Sophie hooked up to machines that had caused Sally to be so tense and hostile. “You’re trying to be both my lawyer and Sophie’s partner at the moment” Paula nods, her gaze dropping to the end of the woollen blanket that bulks up the thin duvet covering Sophie. Paula knows she was failing to be both at the moment so takes a deep breath to regain her composure and level headedness. “Must be hard for you” Sally’s comment breaks Paula’s resolve and the older woman closes her eyes, pushing back the tears that had started to gathered.

“I just want to hold her hand” Paula grips the bottom of the bed, her gaze fixed solely on the woollen blanket in front of her, terrified to look up at Sally and Kevin because then they’d see the tears and the vulnerability in her, usually, stoic eyes. “Tell her how much I miss not seeing those beautiful eyes, hearing her voice” Sally closes her eyes as she hears the vulnerability seep into Paula’s voice. She had never heard Paula like this before and realises that the lawyer is struggling to keep her personal feelings in check. The woman feels as if she had judged her old friend to quickly about her feelings and intentions towards Sophie because it was clear that Paula cares for Sophie a great deal. “But I also know I need to maintain some professional curtsey and distance right now” Paula straightens up and stands tall despite the obvious flood of emotion running across her face. Sally hadn’t looked away from her old school friend and lawyer this entire time and realises that Paula every bit as formidable as she remembered and had heard about but was also a dedicated and loving partner who wouldn’t allow Sophie to push herself too quickly once she was awake and doing better. “So the best thing I can do, at present, is re-assure you that my focus is on your case and your case alone but that I’m also doing this for her” Paula puts a hand on Sophie’s lower leg stroking it through the blanket and thin duvet, a stray tear falling down her cheek. “Because she needs her mum” Sally stands up and grabs another chair for Paula. She sets it up next to her own, closer to Sophie. The lawyer smiles softly and sits down taking Sophie’s hand in her own. She looks at Sally and smiles thankfully at her old school friend, who returns it. “Thank you” Kevin smiles at his ex and winks at her knowing that this was a step in the right direction for everyone especially Paula and Sophie.

A couple of hours later the guard comes back to into the room and looks at the inmate, he sighs and smiles weakly. Sally closes her eyes knowing it was time to go back to that hell hole she had landed herself in. Paula looks at her friend and reaches over, taking Sally’s hand in her own and squeezing it gently.

“You just keep your head down and I’ll come and see you tomorrow afternoon okay” Sally smiles at her lawyer as she stands up. She releases Paula’s hand and leans down to kiss her daughter on her forehead.

“I’ll see you soon Soph” Sally straightens up and walks over to the guard, Paula and Kevin standing from their seats watching as Sally gets cuffed and led out of the room. The pair sigh almost in unison, Paula turning to look at Kevin who takes a deep breath in relief that there hadn’t been any fireworks. 

“When do you think she’ll be able to visit next?” Kevin asks Paula as she sits back down sitting back in the chair. She’d have to talk to the hospital’s CEO but she was hopeful, given Sally’s good behaviour today that, she would be able strike a deal with the hospital and the prison. 

“Probably in a couple of days” Kevin nods his head running a hand over his bearded jawline. He had been surprised by Sally’s original hostility towards Paula when she arrived but was pleased to see how his ex-wife reacted to Paula’s out of character show of emotion.

“Hopefully Soph should be awake by then”

“I hope so” Paula takes the case file from the top of the bedside cabinet, opening it up. She sits back and starts to go through it with her metaphorically fine tooth comb. Kevin checks his watch and notices it was getting on to lunch time. He had skipped breakfast and was desperate for something to eat. 

“I’m heading to the canteen for something to eat can I bring you anything?” Paula looks up from the file and smiles graciously at her partner’s father. She nods her head and closes the file, using her thumb as a ‘bookmark’.

“Please.” Paula reaches down for her hand-bag to get some cash Kevin. “Just a salad and an orange juice” The lawyer takes out a tenner and hands it to Kevin, who looks at her as if she had grown two heads.

“I don’t take money from family” Paula smiles and puts the note back in her handbag. The lawyer stands and wraps her arms around Kevin hugging him in thanks “Ah enough of that” Paula laughs and pulls away from the man. Kevin squeezes Paula’s arm as he passes her on his way to the door to the intensive care ward. The older woman smiles at Sophie as she sits back down, looking at the file in her hand. 

“So I’m family now according to your dad” Paula opens the file out onto her lap and takes Sophie’s hand in her own, caressing the back of it with her thumb. “And your mum has thawed towards us a little so that’s a step in the right direction” The door to the intensive care unit opens and Paula turns to see who it was. She smiles when she sees Tim and Gina enter the room. “Hello you two”

“Have we missed Sal?” Tim asks the lawyer as he pulls up at the foot of the bed, Gina taking a seat next to her old school friend. 

“Yes you’ve just missed her” There is clear disappointment on Tim’s face. Paula begins to wonder if Sally was deliberately keeping her husband away from the prison so he didn’t worry any more than he already was. 

“Was she okay?” Gina was also worried about her sister. After the first visit and the knowing that her sister had been beaten up Gina couldn’t help but worry continuously. She, now, has the extra pressure of keeping the family together and providing for it as well. 

“She was a little hostile at the beginning but she came around” The pair expected some sort of reaction from Sally but not hostility. Maybe the pressures of being in prison and not being able to be there for Sophie had gotten to the woman and she had taken it out on Paula. 

“Probably just worried about Sophie” Paula smiles weakly at Tim and nods her head, knowing that to be the reason as to why Sally had been so hostile towards her. It had been a reaction to knowing that Sally couldn’t be there to look after her daughter when she needed her most. “Kev about?”

“He’s gone to the canteen to fetch us some lunch”

“You been home?” Gina asks her friend noticing how tired Paula looks. The lawyer looks at her friend and rubs her eyes; her overnight stay in the chair catching up with her. 

“Earlier to shower and change” Tim and Gina look at Paula, a softness and thankfulness in their eyes. They were pleased that Sophie hadn’t spent the night without someone beside her. “I kept waking up to make sure she was okay” Paula looks over at Sophie, caressing the back of her partner’s hand gently. She was pleased that had been no deterioration in Sophie’s condition and only improvement. 

“You staying again tonight or is Kev taking this shift?” Paula shakes her head smiling tiredly at her old school friend. Gina reaches over and lays a hand on Paula’s shoulder knowing the woman was tired. At least Paula didn’t have to worry about any other case but Sally’s so she wouldn’t be weighed down with a heavy work load. 

“Kevin said he’d keep an eye on her tonight” 

“What about Jack?” 

“Kevin said he was staying at Tyrone’s so he’ll be in safe hands” Tim and Gina both breathe a sigh of relief knowing that Jack would be in Tyrone’s care. Paula knew she could have gone and looked after him but didn’t really know whether or not the young boy would be comfortable with her so she didn’t offer not wanting to intrude on his life without Sophie and Kevin being okay about it. “Dr Canon told Kevin he was going to try and take Sophie out of her coma tomorrow” When Kevin had dropped that piece of news into the conversation when Sally had been there earlier Paula felt her worries about Sophie ease dramatically. The fact that Dr Canon was hopeful enough that she could be brought out of her coma 24 hours early was sign enough for Paula to believe that her young partner was fighting hard and after everything Sophie has already been through in her short life Paula was even more sure that her partner had more inner strength and resilience then she gave herself credit for.

“What? So soon?” Gina is surprised by the pace of Sophie’s recovery. However the woman knew that her niece had a lot to come around for. Paula, her dad, her mum and the trial. Sophie knew she had to come back to them sooner rather than later. 

“Dr Canon told Kevin Sophie was making good progress but it all depends on what the scans say I suppose”

“Must have a hot date waiting for her” Tim’s glib remark makes Paula shift her gaze to him. She chuckles and winks at the man, causing him to blush a little. Paula would make sure that Sophie was completely recovered and that she was waited on hand and foot until that was the case because there was no way the lawyer was going to let her partner rush the recovery process no matter what was going on. 

“Not until she’s fully recovered” 

“You’re good for her Paula” Paula picks up on Tim’s now serious tone of voice and maintains eye contact with him. It was good to hear approval from the man knowing that he had struggled to accept the relationship between herself and Sophie due to the nature in which it was brought out into the open and the consequences of that reveal. “She was so low and lacking in self-confidence that we were scared we’d never see the old Sophie again” Paula was all too aware as to why Sophie’s self-confidence had been so low when they had met. The failed relationships, the guilt she carries around over Jack and the shame of being used by Kate to make Rana jealous had all but crippled Sophie’s feeling of self-worth but Paula intends to change all that make Sophie see herself as she sees her. A beautiful, confident, sexy young woman who had the world at her feet and could do anything she put her mind to. “But then you came into our lives, into Sophie’s life, and gave her that old Sophie magic back” Paula smiles at Tim’s praise and takes a deep breath before replying to the high praise that had come from the man. 

“She gave me my mojo back too so to speak” Paula’s love life from the moment the divorce to her sex was finalised had been nothing more than some lust filled one night stands and the odd occasional booty call from her judge friend who she had had the affair with but then the bolt from the blue. Sophie. She had barged her way in and Paula never wanted her to leave. “I hadn’t been in a relationship for a while and wasn’t really looking for one either but something about Sophie just… she set my heart racing the moment I saw her” Paula looks at her partner and smiles softly at the memory of their first meeting in the Bistro. It had been as if lightning had struck. The connection instantaneous and the need to get to know the young woman overwhelming “I couldn’t just let her pass me by without taking a chance” And the results of taking that chance had been amazing. Yes they still had issues to work through, baggage to talk about but Paula knew that if both of them wanted the relationship to work and last that they’d look past all of that and work hard to keep their relationship going. 

“As long as you take care of her” Gina says to her old friend, her words laced with a hidden warning “She’s had enough heartbreak” Paula, never taking her eyes from Sophie, gives Gina the reply she hoped for. 

“I will always take care of her, she’s so special to me and I can see myself living out the rest of days with Sophie by my side”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula heads home to find her kids having some sibling fun and it's time for Paula to admit to her children about her relationship with Sophie after they call her out about not being home.

Chapter 19

It was nearing half seven in the evening when Paula decides to head home. She really didn’t want to leave Sophie but knew that Kevin would call her if something changed. The lawyer packs away Sally’s file into her bag and looks over at Kevin, who had commandeered the blanket that she had been given the previous night.

“I’m going to go” Kevin looks at the lawyer and smiles understandably, knowing that she must be exhausted physically and mentally after a long night and a tough day. Paula stands and puts her hand over her shoulder. “Ring me if anything changes?”

“Yeah of course” Kevin stands up and walks around to Paula, wrapping her up in a hug. The lawyer returns the gesture and takes a deep breath once they break the embrace “Try and get some sleep” Paula gives Kevin a hopeful look knowing that she may not get any sleep at all being away from her partner. 

“I’ll try” Paula picks up her jacket and throws it over her arm before she leans down and presses a lingering kiss to Sophie’s forehead. Kevin smiles as he resumes his seat knowing that Sophie and Paula are a much better couple then what he and Paula could have ever made. “I’ll be back tomorrow” Paula murmurs against Sophie’s forehead before standing straight and taking one last look at her partner before she turns and heads for the door “I’ll see you tomorrow Kevin” the mechanic waves as the lawyer leaves the room. He looks at his daughter and nods his head, a knowing smile pulling at his lips.

“You’ve got a keeper in her Soph; I really hope you and Paula work out because quite frankly I can’t see you with anyone else” Kevin presses a kiss to his daughter’s hand and settles back in the chair. He knew that if Sophie had been awake she would have told him that such talk so soon into a relationship was practically a death sentence but Kevin knew he was right about the couple and was sure that, somewhere, down the line he’d be giving his little girl away to the lawyer who’d, hopefully, saved Sally was prison and sent Duncan to a very deep, dark hole somewhere. 

It didn’t take Paula long to get home and was surprised to see Isla and Theo sitting in the living room playing on their game. It would be the last time they’d be able to do that until Isla came back from her travels. Paula kicks off her shoes and hangs up her coat before heading into the living room.

“Hello you two” Theo hits pause on the game and the siblings turn their heads to look at their mother. Both notice that she looks more tired than usual. “I take this is what you’ve both been doing with your day?” 

“We headed into town to get some last minute things for my trip” Paula collapses onto the two seater sofa and smiles tiredly up at her children. Isla and Theo look at each other before Isla pipes up again “You didn’t come home last night” Paula swallows the lump in her throat, knowing that she’d have to tell both Isla and Theo about her and Sophie especially know that they both knew that she hadn’t come home last night. 

“And you weren’t back by the time we left” Paula takes a couple of deep breathes before she sits up, looking over at the siblings “You got a new bloke on the go?” Paula shakes her head and steels herself for, what she knew would be, a backlash of either anger or confusion or both. “So what you slept at the office again?”

“I was at the hospital”

“What?!” “Are you okay?!” The replies came at her instantly and she holds up her hands to stop the barrage of questions before they even started. She needs to tell them the truth.  


“I’m fine” This would be a shock to Isla for obvious reasons but she didn’t know how Theo would react. He had never met Sophie but Paula hoped that she’d be able to bring Sophie over for a meal with both Isla and Theo present and being okay with their relationship. “Sophie Webster was involved in a hit and run a couple of nights ago”

“Why would you stay at the hospital overnight for a client’s daughter?” Paula looks at Isla and takes a deep breath. This was it. She hoped that Isla wouldn’t be to put out by the fact her mum was dating the woman that she had been set up with.

“Because she’s more to me than just Sally’s daughter” Paula nervously tucks her hair behind her ear, taking a deep breath before looking at her two kids. This was the make or break moment. “We’re together” 

“You’re what?” The tone of disbelief in Isla’s voice gave Paula cause to be worried. She knew her daughter could go off on one when she wanted and she hopes this isn’t one of those times. 

“I know this is a shock Isla but you have to believe me when I say I didn’t go into that lunch expecting to come out wanting her” Isla looks at her mum and sees the truth radiating in her mother’s eyes. She couldn’t blame her mother for being attracted to Sophie because the young woman was very beautiful and wise beyond her years. It was thanks to Sophie that she was able to go to travelling. 

“Wait… not the Sophie that you were set up with?” Theo looks between his mother and his sister, chuckling at the situation where Isla’s set up date ended up with their mother. “Oh way to go mum” Paula raises an eyebrow at her son and smiles softly at him yet there was his sister glaring at him. 

“She’s our age Theo!” Theo looks at his sister in disbelief. What did it matter? If her mother was happy then what was the problem? His sister was also being a hypocrite and that bugged Theo so very much. 

“And you’re being a hypocrite sis” Isla looks away from her mother, letting her brother’s words settle over her. He was right she was being a hypocrite. “Wasn’t your ex like fifteen years older than you?” Isla nods her head and looks up at her mother through her fringe. Paula looks at Isla and smiles weakly at her baby girl. Theo was being the voice of reason for once. “If Mum is happy then what’s the problem?” Paula smiles at her son, relief flooding her system know that her son was on side with her relationship with Sophie. She just hopes that Isla can be as well. 

“Are you happy mum?” 

“She makes me really happy Isla” Isla gets up off the sofa and moves over to her mother; she sits down next to her and wraps her arms around her. Paula smiles into the embrace and wraps her arms around her daughter tightly glad to have her baby girl’s support. The pair break the embrace and the trio smile between each other. “It means the world to me that I have you and your brother’s support because Sophie is really special and I don’t want to lose her” 

“Is Sophie doing to be okay?” Theo asks his mother as Paula and Isla sit back on the sofa. Paula looks at her son and smiles nodding her head. There was relief flooding through her system because she had her children on side with her relationship with Sophie. 

“Her doctor said he’s going to try and take her out of her coma tomorrow” Isla is shocked to learn that Sophie is in a coma and reaches out putting a hand on her mother’s arm in an attempt to comfort her. Theo sits forward and looks empathetically at his mum, praying that Sophie will make a full recovery.

“She’s in a coma?” Paula nods, putting a hand over Isla's taking the support her daughter was offering her. Paula’s emotional out pouring earlier in the hospital had been a sign of the brunette’s state of mind and a show of how much the older woman cares about the young woman.

“She hit her head on the road when she was knocked over and it caused a bleed on the brain” Isla squeezes her mum’s hand as the older woman’s voice strains with emotion. The siblings hadn’t seen their mother so emotional vulnerable “But she’s doing really well now and other than a broken arm she’ll be absolutely fine once she’s awake” Paula was planning on an early night so she could be up and back to the hospital first thing in the morning. She had no intention of not being there when Sophie wakes up because she longs to see those beautiful brown pools looking straight at her with affection. “She’ll be moving in here temporarily until she’s fully recovered so I can keep an eye on her” Theo and Isla look at each other, Theo with a questioning look on his face and Isla concerned that her mum might not be able to spend as much time as she would like at home due to her work load.

“Why can’t her parents look after her?” Theo asks questioning why Sophie was to come and stay with them whilst she was recovering.

“Because one is in prison and the other has a disabled son that needs care” Paula’s reply puts pay to any lingering questions about why she was bringing Sophie back to stay during her recovery. Isla knew a little about Jack and what had happened and understood that Kevin couldn’t keep an eye on one child only to be worrying incessantly about the other. 

“Oh.” 

“What about work? Aren’t you up to your eyes at the moment?” Isla asks her mother knowing that there was no way Paula could be at home as much as she would like to. Sophie would need someone in the house at all times especially in the first twenty four, forty eight hours. She’d be tired and in pain for the majority of the time and with the broken arm she’d have to have someone waiting hand and foot on her. 

“I’ve re-assigned all of my cases bar Sally’s so I will be able to work from home” Paula knew that any interviews or meetings that required her attention whilst she was looking after Sophie could easily take place in her home office so she’d always be in the vicinity if Sophie needed her for anything or if she needed help with anything. 

“Wow you seem to have it all in hand mum” Isla knew her mum was efficient and pro-active but this was quick even for her. She knows her mum just wants Sophie well again and understands why her mum has chosen to be the one to keep an eye on the young woman.

“You know me” 

“If you need anything Mum just give me a bell and I’ll be around as quick as I can” Theo says offering his mum any help she may require. Though he had moved out Theo was a frequent visitor to his mum’s house making sure that she wasn’t overworking and that Isla was keeping an eye on her.

“Thanks son”

“Why don’t we order in tonight and just spend some quality time together? With Mum filling us in on her new lady” Theo winks playfully at his mother, Paula mockingly glaring at her son who just chuckles as he stands and heads into the kitchen to grab some takeaway menus so the trio could decide on what they wanted to eat. 

“You look tired mum” Paula looks at her daughter and smiles ruefully at her. The lawyer nods her head slowly and takes a deep breath.

“I kept waking up to make sure Sophie was okay” Paula stifles a yawn and smiles tiredly. She brings her hand up to rub her eyes and gives a soft shake of the head trying to shake away from some of the tiredness “I kept hoping that every time I woke up that it was just a really bad dream and that I was wrapped up in Sophie’s arms but…” Paula shakes her head and sighs despondently. Isla squeezes her mother’s hand trying to comfort her. 

“You really care about her” 

“Isla… I’m falling for her hard and fast” Paula tucks her hair behind her eye blushing like a school girl. She had never felt like this before not even for her ex-husband, who she had been madly in love with until he became controlling and jealous. Sophie had awoken something in her that was new and exciting and it felt so amazing. “I feel like a giddy teenager again” Isla couldn’t believe how her mother was acting she had never seen her like this. It almost made he regret turning down the chance to get Sophie’s phone number but in her head Isla knew that her mother and Sophie made a brilliant couple.

“Oh Mum… she must be something really special if she’s turned your head” Paula knew that was the truth. Sophie was really special and that they had something truly amazing, something that could be easily be the last relationship she’d ever enter into because she found herself not wanting to let Sophie go. 

“You regretting your decision not to exchange numbers?” Isla shakes her head and her mother sighs inwardly in relief. She would never stand in the way of her daughter’s happiness but she didn’t want to lose Sophie to anyone not even to her own daughter. 

“No because I can see how happy she makes you and how much you care about her” Paula nods her head, her heart overflowing with joy that her daughter was really okay with herself and Sophie. “I’m really pleased for you mum” Isla wraps her arms around her mother and holds her close. She really just wanted her mum to be happy. 

“So Chinese, Indian, Thai or pizza?” Theo says coming back through with all of the takeaway menus that his mother had hidden away in the bottom drawer. He smiles at the scene in front of him and drops the menus on the coffee table before sitting down on the other side of his mum and wraps his arms around herself and his sister. Paula shifts so she can wrap an arm around her son and daughter pulling them both close to her. 

“I love you both so much and I am so lucky to have you both as my kids”

“And we’re lucky to have you as our mum” Paula can feel the tears gathering in her eyes at Isla’s words, her kids squeezing her tightly when they see their mum’s glassy eyes. Isla would miss her mum whilst she was away but she knew that Sophie and Theo would keep an eye on her and look after her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Canon gives Paula an update on Sophie's chances of being woken up, Kevin and Paula talk about Ryan and Cormac and the impact of Paula's relationship with Sophie and Paula talks with Isla.

Chapter 20

The next morning Paula was up and out of the house early to get to the hospital. The previous evening she had spent with Theo and Isla had been filled with laughter and joy. She, of course, had to spill the beans about how she and Sophie got together and all the details about how they were caught out by Sally. Paula wasn’t surprised that both her offspring just burst out laughing as she recanted the tale of the morning of the pre-trial. 

When she reaches intensive care Paula could see Kevin was still sleeping so she heads down the canteen to grab some breakfast for him and herself. Isla had tried to get her mum to eat before she left for the hospital but Paula wasn’t having any of it wanting to be at Sophie’s side when Dr Canon attempts to take her out of the coma. 

“Ah Ms Martin you’re here early” Paula turns to find Dr Canon standing behind her with a coffee and a bacon sandwich in his hand. It was clear he had just arrived at work too as he was wearing a suit looking ready for a meeting rather than for treating patients. 

“I just wanted to make I was here when you try and bring Sophie around” Dr Canon smiles and nods his head. He quickly checks his watch seeing he had a few minutes before he had to disappear for his very boring board meeting. 

“I have a meeting until ten and then I’ll be down to try and take Sophie out of her coma” Paula nods her head, the nerves surrounded the impending events of the day threatening to overcome the hope she had that she’d have her partner back in the world of the living by lunch time. 

“What are her chances of coming around today?”

“She’ll have a scan shortly and I’ll look at the results but based on her scans from yesterday I’d say high” Paula breathes a sigh of relief and briefly casts her eyes to the heavens in thanks that God had definitely been listening to her prayers the night Sophie was admitted to hospital. 

“Maybe God was listening to me after all” Dr Canon tilts his head and smiles in surprise by Paula’s admission she had been praying. He had misjudged the lawyer it seems.

“I didn’t see you as the religious type”

“I’m not but Sophie is” Dr Canon nods his head in understanding. Paula had taken strength from her partner’s own beliefs and had called in a favour from God to help save her but he had seen atheists sit in the chapel and send up prayers time and time again so in truth Paula’s admission shouldn’t have surprised him. 

“She must be in favour at the moment” 

“It appears she is” Paula smiles casting another brief glance to the heavens knowing that God had answered her prayers and repaid Sophie’s devotion to him. Dr Canon checks his watch yet again and realises he had to get to this meeting. 

“I’ll see you later Ms Martin” Paula smiles as the surgeon heads out of the canteen. She turns back to the counter and takes her order that had just been placed in a brown paper bag. She pays the staff member and heads back to up the intensive care unit. She takes out her own breakfast of coffee and a pastry before setting the bag down on the bedside table until Kevin wakes up. 

“Morning you” Paula leans over and kisses Sophie’s forehead taking a sip of her coffee “I have some things to tell you when you wake up which I hope is today you hear me Sophie Webster” Paula pulls up a chair, coffee and pastry in one hand as she pulls the seat with the other. Once she was seated Paula looks at her partner and takes a deep breath “But if you aren’t ready to come back to us then that’s okay too; we just want you well again darling and that means waiting a few more hours or a few more days then we will” Paula sets her coffee and pastry down on the bedside cabinet next to the brown paper bag and takes Sophie’s hand in her own holding it gently as if it was made of porcelain “I miss you Sophie” The sounds of shuffling coming from where Kevin was sleeping makes Paula look up. She smiles softly at the drowsy man as he rubs his eyes, slowly waking from, what was surely, a fitful night’s sleep. “Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you”

“You didn’t” Paula releases Sophie’s hand briefly to hand over the bag containing Kevin’s breakfast, stretching over the bed to give him it “Thanks” The man takes it and peers inside. Bacon sandwich with a sachet of brown sauce and a cup of coffee, it was just what he needed right now. It was clear Paula had remembered what he had had for his breakfast the previous morning.

“Did you manage to get much sleep?”

“Not really” Kevin takes the coffee out of the bag and takes a sip glancing at his daughter. He had been woken when the nurse came to take Sophie for a scan and hadn’t really been able to catch much sleep after she had been brought back. “They took her for a scan just after you left so I went to the canteen to grab something to eat and by the time I got back here she had been brought back”

“I know I’ve just seen Dr Canon” Kevin looks at Paula and sits up when he hears the lawyer had spoken to Sophie’s doctor. He hadn’t seen Dr Canon since yesterday morning and had hoped to speak to him but there had been no sign of him. 

“What did he say?”

“He’s in a meeting till ten but once he’s looked over the results of the scan that he wants done this morning he’s going to try and take Sophie out of her coma” Kevin breathes a sigh of relief and sags back into his chair. He knew that it was a possibility that Sophie was to be taken out of her coma today but this was a step in the right direction. There had been so much hope flying around between him and Paula that he knew they were all hoped out and that they just needed to see Sophie awake and back with them. “And if she wakes up I’ll get in contact with the prison to arrange for Sally to come and visit her maybe tomorrow or the day after” 

“I’d imagine they’ll want to keep Sophie in until they’re sure she’ll be okay” 

“She’ll still have me running around after her once she’s released don’t you worry about that” Paula knows that Theo will be around more often than not to make sure that the house was tidy and that the pair had everything they needed so Paula didn’t need to make any unnecessary trips that would require her to be away from Sophie for any length of time and if that happened to be the case then he would be on hand to keep an eye on his mum’s partner. 

“Have you heard anything through the grapevine about Ryan or Cormack?” The sounds of those names make Paula’s blood boil with anger at what they had done. She wasn’t so surprised at Cormack’s actions given who his father was but she thought Ryan would know better from the last time he had gotten involved in drugs and what the consequences had been. She hopes that both of them get hefty sentences so they can think long and hard about what they had done. 

“Bar what Ali told me about Cormack being frog marched into the station by his father I know nothing more” Paula knew what both men were likely to get if they were jailed and she was pleased that both of them could get quite a bit of time behind bars. “Ryan will likely get slapped with a possession charge and Cormack will be done for drug driving and causing bodily harm by dangerous driving he’ll likely be put back in prison and serve a driving ban” 

“What about Ryan?” Kevin didn’t want Ryan to be too harshly punished for his stupidity for the sake of Michelle and Ali but he also wanted the young man to understand what he had done.

“Probably a suspended sentence or, if the judge isn’t too keen on drug crime, anything up to seven years plus a fine” Kevin sighs knowing that Ryan going to prison would destroy Michelle. He was her little boy and it would cripple the Connors. 

“I know he’s a good lad under it all but he always did fall in with the wrong crowd” Paula could see that in the young man Sophie was so close to. She had always been a good judge of character and knew when someone was trouble or had just fallen in with the wrong crowd throughout their life and Ryan was in the latter category. “He and Sophie have been mates since they were teenagers and he was always in trouble” Paula chuckles at the image of a teenage Sophie and Ryan terrorising the Street the pair looking like a terrible twosome in their school uniforms. Now there was an image Paula didn’t want to get out of her head. She wonders if Sophie still had her uniform because it was such a turn on to think of her girlfriend as a naughty school girl. Paula shakes the thought of from her head and looks at her partner. She shouldn’t be having these thoughts when Sophie was lying in a hospital bed in a coma “Sian, Sophie’s first girlfriend, was actually going out with Ryan before the pair of them got together” 

“That must have put their friendship under some serious pressure”

“It did but they worked it out” 

“Only for him to betray their friendship over and over again” Kevin looks at Paula and nods his head. He wasn’t against Sophie having Ryan as a mate but he knew that the young man would always let his daughter down and that had been proven once again. 

“Yeah basically” Paula knows Sophie doesn’t need friends like that in her life. Her life shouldn’t be hanging by a thread every time she hangs out with Ryan because of his idiotic life choices. Paula and Kevin look towards the door to the intensive care unit as a nurse and porter come in to take Sophie for her scan. “We know the drill” The nurse and porter chuckle as Kevin and Paula move out of the way so the staff could take Sophie for her scan. The pair head outside for a breath of fresh air Paula taking a deep breath her eyes drawing to the sky. 

“Let’s hope it’s good news” Paula sits down on the bench just by the main doors to the hospital. She puts her head in her hands and takes a couple of deep calming breathes knowing that her partner could be out of her coma sooner rather than later. She couldn’t help but become a little giddy at the prospect of being able to speak to her partner. 

“You’ve been really good for Sophie” Paula looks up at Kevin and smiles. Sophie had been really good for her as well. She had barely had enough time for work and family never-mind dating but there had been something about Sophie that she found impossible to resist. “As much as it was a shock to find out about the two of you you’ve made her happy” 

“Sophie is a rare and beautiful person you should be very proud of her” Kevin smiles loudly at the praise coming from Paula about Sophie. Yes Sophie had made mistakes but she had learnt from them. His daughter was more than what she appeared to be and behind all the bravado she was an intelligent, capable young woman with the world at her feet and maybe Paula could the one to break down Sophie’s walls.

“She is that and I’m pleased she’s over Kate and found someone who really appreciates her for who she is” Paula did appreciate Sophie for who she is. She found Sophie fascinating and was desperate to know more about the young woman. 

“I can’t promise that it won’t get tricky but I will try my best not to let my personal feelings cloud my judgement when it comes to Sally and her case” Paula knows the harder she fell for Sophie, the harder it would be for her to be impartial. 

“I would think you’d have to be made of stone for it not to affect you Paula”

“You’re right and I am, most certainly, not made of stone despite what some of my colleagues may think” Paula checks her watch and knows she had to contact the prison to set up another hospital visit for Sally. She knew the governor would be in by now. “Listen I’m going to make some calls to the prison about getting Sally another visit; could you come and get me when they bring Sophie back from her scan?” Kevin looks at the lawyer and nods his head. He knew that the lawyer needs to arrange the visit for Sally sooner rather than later if Sophie were to wake up today. 

“Yeah of course do whatever you need to do” the mechanic heads back inside leaving Paula to do whatever she needed to do. She pulls out her phone and dials the number for the prison. She hopes that the prison would allow Sally to visit if Sophie awoke today because it would give Sally a bit of good news and some hope. 

It was another hour before Sophie was brought back to the intensive care unit and Paula was still sitting outside now on the bench on the phone to Isla, who had called for an update on Sophie. 

“It all depends on what the scan shows but I have a good feeling”

“I’ll pop in for a visit before I head off on my trip” Paula smiles loudly at Isla’s want to come for a visit. She hopes that her daughter and Sophie will get along because she had no intention of letting the young woman go. Paula could see herself being with Sophie for the rest of her life. 

“I’m sure Sophie would really appreciate that” Paula knew she would too. To see Isla making an effort to get to know Sophie was something she didn’t think would happen but her daughter’s acceptance and that of Theo as well gives the lawyer hope that they’d be able to make it work as a family in the future should she and Sophie go the distance. 

“I better let you get back to her” Paula checks her watch knowing that Sophie would be back from her scan right now and that Dr Canon could be down any minute to give her and Kevin his decision about whether or not he’ll be taking Sophie out of her coma “Drop Theo or I a text later on telling us what’s happened”

“I will do love” 

“Bye mum”

“Bye baby girl” Paula thrusts her phone in her pocket when Isla ends the call and heads back into the hospital. She was beginning to feel the anxiety about today rise up within her and she hopes that it is good news. Kevin is checking his phone when Paula comes back into the intensive care unit “How’s Jack?” Paula sits down in her seat and smiles softly at Sophie knowing she could see those beautiful eyes today. 

“Ty said he was upset all night about me saying he couldn’t come and see his big sister” Paula smiles sadly knowing that though Kevin was only trying to protect his young son Jack had the right to see his sister. 

“You can’t keep him away Kevin” 

“I don’t want him to see Sophie like this” Kevin looks at his daughter wired up to machines and hooked up to a ventilator. He didn’t know if seeing Sophie would scare Jack and that’s one thing he didn’t want to do. 

“Understandable but he’s just worried for his sister” 

“Maybe when she’s awake” Paula nods her head hoping that Kevin would allow Jack to come and see his sister because it would be beneficial for them both. Jack seeing his sister alive and okay and for Sophie a chance to assure her brother that she’d be okay and wouldn’t be leaving him any time soon.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is taken out of her coma much to the relief and joy of Paula and Kevin.

Chapter 21

A couple of hours later Dr Canon comes into the intensive care unit all smiles. Paula was busy looking through Sally’s case file and Kevin was snoozing in the chair. It was Paula who heard the door open and turns around to sees Dr Canon walking towards her. 

“Kevin wake up” Paula says loud enough for the man to jolt from his slumber. He furrows his brow confused as to why Paula woke up, quickly sitting up when he sees Dr Canon come to a stop at the end of Sophie’s bed. 

“It’s good news” Paula and Kevin each let out a sigh of relief, big smiles gracing their lips “The scan shows that there is no swelling remaining on Sophie’s brain which means she can be taken out of the coma” Paula clasps Sophie’s hand and brings it to the her lips kissing the back of it in relief and joy. Kevin is up out of his chair and wrapping his arms around Dr Canon in thanks and relief.

“Thank you” 

“This was all Sophie; she’s a fighter” Dr Canon returns the gesture before Kevin pulls away, wiping away his tears of joy and relief. The neurosurgeon smiles as a nurse appears with a syringe to remove the sedation that was used to put Sophie under after the operation to repair the bleed on the brain. He moves past Kevin and inserts the empty syringe into the cannula on Sophie’s hand where the sedative had been and draws the remaining drug. Once he was done he takes a deep breath and looks around at Paula then Kevin “It’s a waiting game now. Nurse Trilby will remain here so when Sophie wakes she can remove the ventilator” 

“Thank you Dr Canon” Paula says with the upmost sincerity and respect. She almost had her partner back with her and Kevin his daughter. 

“Sophie will be dis-orientated, sluggish and confused when she comes out of the coma that’s normal so don’t be alarmed but if you have any concerns please don’t hesitate to ask either myself or Nurse Trilby” 

“Thanks Doc” Kevin says as the surgeon heads out of the unit. Now it was all just a waiting game. “One step closer to having you back with us Soph. Don’t let us down now” Kevin says to his daughter sitting back in his chair hoping that God was watching over them all right now and dolling out some divine intervention. 

Minutes tick by and there was still no sign of Sophie waking up. Paula has Sophie’s hand clasped tightly in her own, her free hand covering her mouth as she sat forward. She could tell who was more anxious; Kevin or herself. She squeezes Sophie’s hand briefly and looks up sharply as she hears a groan from the young woman. Kevin was on his feet and the nurse straight to Sophie’s bedside. There are relieved chuckles when Sophie slowly opens her eyes.

“Well hello there stranger” The nurse says as Sophie begins to cough, the ventilator obstructing her airway “Okay. Okay take it easy Sophie” The nurse quickly moves to take Sophie off the ventilator. She slowly and careful removes the apparatus before gently removing the tube that had been placed down Sophie’s throat when she was admitted. “There we go” Sophie coughs aggressively and Paula rushes to get the young woman some ice chips. Sophie tries to speak but her throat was too dry and too sore.

“Don’t try and speak love” Kevin tells his daughter as Paula comes back with a cup full of ice chips. She sets the plastic cup down before taking a larger chip out and hand feeding it to Sophie. 

“Just suck it on it darling don’t swallow it” Sophie does as Paula asks of her, her throat too sore to come back with a retort. The nurse smiles as the young woman does as her partner asks of her. 

“I’ll go and get Dr Canon he’ll want to check her out” The nurse smiles as she passes Kevin. The man watches as the nurse leaves the unit. He turns his attentions back to his daughter and leans down pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

“God you really scared us there for a minute baby girl” Kevin presses another kiss to his daughter’s forehead before brushing some stray hairs away from Sophie’s face. “Thought I was going to lose you” Paula feels a little uncomfortable and moves to leave the room when Sophie’s hand keeps her where she’s standing. She looks at her partner and allows a few stray tears to fall. Sophie squeezes Paula’s hand and softly tugs her back towards her. “I’m just going to go and phone Tim and Gina” Kevin pecks his daughter’s head again before he heads out of the room, wiping away the tears he had allowed to fall once he had left his daughter’s line of sight. Paula waits until she hears the door click before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Sophie’s lips. Her partner’s lips were now moist thanks to the ice chip the young woman had had. 

“You really scared me Sophie…” Paula murmurs a breath away from Sophie’s face. She cups her partner’s cheek with her free hand and presses their foreheads together gently “I’ve never been so terrified of losing someone as I was at the thought of losing you” The older woman presses another soft kiss to Sophie’s lips before pulling away and sitting back in her chair; her hand still clasping Sophie’s tightly. She lets some relieved tears fall down her face as Sophie’s brown eyes meet her own “I’ve missed you so much” Sophie tugs on Paula’s hand then squeezes it tightly telling her partner that she was fine and she was here with her. 

“Hello there sleepyhead” Dr Canon says approaching the bed with a smile on his face. Paula looks up at the neurosurgeon who was responsible for saving her partner’s life. “I’m Doctor Canon I’m the surgeon that performed your surgery” Sophie gives the surgeon a weak wave and a thumbs up. The surgeon chuckles understanding what his young patient meant by the hand signals. Before the doctor could continue what he was going to say Kevin came back into the unit. He knew immediately that this was important so went back to sitting in the chair he occupied for the last two and half days. “Can you remember what happened to you?” Sophie shakes her head gently grimacing in pain a little. Her neck was stiff with being in one position and the muscles had cramped up “You were involved in a hit and run. When you fell to the road you hit your head quite hard on the cobbles which caused a bleed and severe swelling to the brain, you also sustained a broken arm where the car hit you on the flank. To reduce the risk of brain damage, more bleeding and in order to help you heal you were placed in a coma. Do you understand?” Sophie nods her head and tries to swallows the lump in her throat causing her to cough. Paula reaches up and grabs another sizable ice chip before pressing it against Sophie’s lips. The doctor smiles at how Paula knows exactly what Sophie needs. The young woman sucks on the chip gently, giving the Doctor a thumbs up to continue “You’ll have to undergo some mental tests and some physiotherapy before I consider discharging you. I understand your partner has agreed to be your primary carer once you’re allowed to go home” Paula nods her head and looks at Sophie as she feels the young woman squeeze her hand tightly. Kevin feels like a useless dad but with Jack the way he was and him needing to work every hour god sends he didn’t have time to keep an eye on Sophie much to his distain. “Patients who have been in comas often suffer from temporary chronic tiredness, stiffness of the joints, headaches, temporary short term memory loss, loss of appetite etcetera which is why you staying with your partner would be the best and most sensible option in terms of your long term recovery. As for your short term prospects the discomfort in your throat should ease as you have more ice chips and you should be able to talk within the next hour or two. You’ll be groggy for the next few hours and, as funny as this may sound, I recommend you try and get some rest. I’ll be back later to check on you” Dr Canon smiles and heads out of the unit. Paula looks at her partner and winks at her. Sophie tugs on Paula’s hand and the older woman furrows her brow confused as to what Sophie wants. The young woman taps her lips with her free hand and the other woman stands up, leans over and presses a soft kiss to her partner’s lips. The young woman cups Paula’s cheek as their lips move across each other savouring the taste of each other.

“I am going to be waiting on you hand and foot when you get out of here and I won’t take no for an answer understand Webster?” Sophie pecks Paula’s lips in response giving her partner a good idea that she had agreed to Paula’s ‘demands’. The older woman pulls away from her partner and sits back down in her chair just as Kevin comes back into the unit. Seeing Sophie awake was almost like a dream and Kevin, internally, pinches himself to remind him that it wasn’t a dream, that his daughter was awake and going to be okay.

“Tim and Gina are coming in later when they’re finished work. They’re over the moon you’re awake Soph” 

“And I’ve arranged for your mum to come and visit you tomorrow afternoon” Sophie smiles loudly at her partner as a way of saying thank you. She really wants to see her mum and now she had something to look forward to tomorrow. “Knowing you’re going to be okay will bring her some much needed good news” Sophie gives another thumbs up at the plan that Paula had made in regards to her mum coming to visit before she starts to cough again. Paula quickly grabs the quickly melting ice chips and finds a decent sized one before handing it to Sophie, who quickly pops it between her lips and sucks on it to ease the scratchiness of her throat. “You’re okay darling” The older woman strokes Sophie’s hand over and over as the young woman’s coughing eases. The young woman lays back and lets her eyes drop closed. Paula smiles softly as she watches her partner drift off to sleep. Kevin looks at Sophie and smiles softly at his now sleeping daughter. He lets out a shaky breath as he tears his eyes away from the sleeping woman to look at her partner. 

“She’s back with us” Paula looks at Kevin, the man wiping away another stray tear from his cheek the emotions of having Sophie back with them getting to him. Paula smiles softly at him and takes a deep breath squeezing her partner’s hand relieved she had her back in the land in the living.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is awake and with that brings conversation between Kevin and Paula, Tim and Gina come to visit and one kiss tells Sophie everything she needs to know.

Chapter 22

Paula and Kevin head to the canteen to grab some lunch whilst Sophie slept. The pair of them were so relieved that Sophie was awake and for Paula she couldn’t wait to find out when her partner was able to leave the hospital because the older woman knew that Sophie would get bored really quickly lying in that bed. 

“I might bring her in some work to do once she’s more lucid” Kevin says as he tucks into his sandwich. Paula chuckles and nods her head at his suggestion about bringing something to relieve Sophie’s boredom. 

“I was thinking along the same lines I doubt she’d appreciate a word-search book from the shop downstairs” 

“Sudoku is more her cup of tea” Paula looks at Kevin surprised to hear that Sophie had a thing for Sudoku. She didn’t think that the young woman would be into that sort of thing but she had been proven wrong. Sophie was just full of surprises. 

“I can see the pair of us sitting on the sofa on a Sunday morning with puzzles page from the newspaper doing the Sudoku together” Paula lets out a shaky chuckle and shakes her head. She was getting ahead of herself. Yes Sophie was coming to stay with her whilst she was recovering but it was way too early to be thinking about moving in together permanently.

“I feel like such a bad dad right now” Paula takes a deep breath watching the guilt and helplessness fall across Kevin’s face. Jack had to be Kevin’s priority and Sophie knew that. Paula knows that Sophie wouldn’t be angry with her dad for putting her little brother first. 

“Kevin you’re trying to hold down a job and look after Jack whose still struggling to come to terms with what has happened to him” 

“She’s still my responsibility” Though Sophie was an adult Kevin still saw the little girl he had raised. It was no wonder that Sophie felt frustrated at times with her parents when it came to their treatment of her. 

“Kevin she’s an adult and understands that Jack is your priority” 

“I know and I’m grateful that you’re able to keep an eye on her” 

“I don’t see it as keeping an eye on her Kevin; I see it as taking care of the woman I- I’m falling in love with” Paula says shakily. Yes she had admitted to Isla and Theo she was falling hard for Sophie it was a completely different animal to say to one of her partner’s parents. The lawyer knew she was falling in love with Sophie very quickly and to her that showed that she and Sophie were something very special indeed. 

“Does that scare you?” Kevin is curious of Paula’s answer. Sophie had had so many failed relationships and suffered so much heartache that he didn’t want his little girl to suffer anymore but when he looks at Paula he could feel this sense of finality, as if the lawyer was the one his daughter was meant to be with. 

“Falling in love with Sophie? No it doesn’t” Paula smiles into her coffee before taking a sip. How could falling in love with Sophie scare her? It wasn’t possible to feel fear in the face of something so beautiful and precious. She knew that she and Sophie could overcome the obstacles that they faced if they worked together and kept belief in their feelings. 

Paula is the first to head back to intensive care Kevin needing to call Tyrone to ask him if he’d pick Jack up from school and keep an eye on the young man until Kevin got home. Paula knew that Kevin would most likely bring Jack in to see his sister tomorrow after school given that the boy had been asking since the day after Sophie was admitted. 

“H-Hi baby” Paula smiles when she hears Sophie’s voice. It was scratchy and quiet but a relief to hear after the past couple of days of thinking she may never hear it again.

“Hey you” The lawyer leans down and presses a soft kiss to Sophie’s forehead before sitting down in her chair taking a hold of her partner’s hand. “You sleep okay?”

“Yeah bit of a bad head though and my arm is aching”

“You needing some pain killers?” Paula was about to stand to go and fetch the nurse when Sophie tugs on her hand to stop her. The older woman looks at her partner concerned and hoping that it wasn’t Sophie being stubborn. 

“Maybe later I don’t want to fall asleep again so soon” Sophie grimaces as she shifts her sling ridden arm a little so she was more comfortable. Paula takes a deep breath knowing that it was normal, at the moment, for Sophie to be in pain especially with her arm being broken. She didn’t want to turn into Sally and end up smothering Sophie “I’ve missed you”

“I’ve missed you too Sophie” Paula brings Sophie’s hand to her lips and presses a soft, lingering kiss to the back of it before setting it down. She takes another deep breath as she prepares to tell Sophie that her kids now know about them. “I told Isla and Theo about us”

“What?” Sophie takes a sharp inhale at her partner’s news and was dreading what she had to say about how the pair took the news “How did they take it?” Paula smiles loudly nodding her head. Sophie lets out the breath she was holding as the smile spreads across her partner’s beautiful face. It was good news. Thank God. 

“Isla was shocked at first but she came around to it and Theo was pleased to see me looking so happy” 

“It must be a relief to have them accept us”

“It is but even if they hadn’t accepted us I wouldn’t have given you up Sophie” There was something shining in Paula’s eyes that made Sophie’s heart skip a couple of beats. The older woman was something else and someone that Sophie could see a very long and happy future with.

“What did I do to deserve you?” Paula smiles and stands keeping Sophie’s hand clasped in her own as she leans down and presses her lips against her partner’s capturing them in a loving kiss. The kiss tells Sophie all she needs to know about Paula’s feelings for her. It was too soon to say the words but it wasn’t too soon to tell each other via other means.

“Okay you two break it up” The pair break the kiss when they hear Gina’s voice coming from the entrance. Paula turns around and chuckles at the woman as she comes into the room followed by Tim and Kevin “It’s so good to see you awake Sophie” 

“Hey Auntie Gina, Tim” Paula sits back down as the trio come around the bed, Kevin resuming his seat on the other side of Sophie. Sophie can see the relief on her auntie’s and Tim’s faces at her being awake and doing well. It must have been hard in them to see her in a coma with everything else going on. “Sorry I had you guys worried” 

“Hey you’ve nothing to be sorry for” Tim says fiercely glad to see his step daughter awake and talking “If anyone has to be sorry for this then it’s Ryan and that idiot Cormack” No one disagrees with Tim on the assessment of the situation everyone knowing that those two were indeed to blame for what had happened. “Most important thing is you’re alive and you’re going to be okay”

“Tim’s right darling. You being okay is all that matters to us right now. Just let everything else sort itself out” Sophie knows that Tim and Paula are right about her being alive and well. It was all that mattered right now. She knew how lucky she was and she wasn’t going to take that luck for granted.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isla comes to visit and makes an interesting comment whilst Paula finds herself falling harder for the young Webster.

Chapter 23  
After a couple of hours Gina and Tim headed off to visit Sally in prison and give her an update on Sophie knowing that’s all the woman will be interested in from the moment they would sit down at the visitor’s table. Paula had drifted off in the chair some time during Tim and Gina being there and none of them had the heart to wake her knowing how tired the lawyer must be. 

“I can’t believe she’s taken time out to look after me” Sophie says softly keeping her eyes trained on her partner who was sleeping soundly in her chair. She always looked so at peace when she was sleeping and still so beautiful. 

“She’s still on your mum’s case. That’s the only one she didn’t give away to someone else” 

“I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve her Dad I really don’t” 

“She went to the chapel and prayed the night you were brought here and it’s obviously worked because God has given his answer by bringing you back to us”

“I can’t believe she did that for me”

“I think, given the chance, she’ll do anything for you Sophie because I think Paula is the one and I think you know that too” 

“After Sian I didn’t think I’d ever find someone I really connected with. I didn’t feel that with Jenna or Maddie and then I thought I’d found it with Kate only to find out she was using me to make Rana jealous” Kevin looks down at the tiled floor at the mention of Kate and what she did to his daughter. Sophie did not deserve nor had any right to be used like that. A part of him hated the young Connor for breaking his daughter like she did. “But with Paula… everything seems so effortless and that connection I was so desperately looking for; it was there, it was instant and I’ve never felt like this before.”

“I’ve never felt like this before either Soph” Sophie turns her head to see a sleepy yet smiling Paula looking up at her with so much softness and devotion in her eyes. “I didn’t mean to drop off” The lawyer sits up and rubs her eyes pushing the sleep away. Sophie smiles softly at her partner as the lawyer sits forward and takes her hand in her own squeezing it gently. “I’m getting too old for sleeping in hospital chairs” 

“Well we didn’t want to wake you from your nana nap” Sophie says cheekily earning her a playfully testy look from her partner. She knew she’d only get away with being cheeky to her partner whilst she was laid up in a hospital bed so she knew she had to make the most of it. 

“Oi cheeky I’ll have you know I am used to sleeping in strange places” 

“Oh do tell” 

“Under my desk, in the law library, in my car, on a bench, in a couple of trees oh and a bed made of banana leaves in a Tanzanian jungle” Sophie and Kevin look bewildered and a little amazed at the amount of unusual places that Paula had slept but travelling and especially backpacking means you have to make do with what you have and Paula had done exactly that in her youth. “You asked” 

“I keep forgetting you travelled” Sophie says softly the trio unaware of the door opening and closing to the Intensive Care Unit. Paula’s life experiences didn’t faze Sophie but they did make her own life seem boring and she hated that feeling. 

“She used to tell Theo and I stories about her time backpacking so I’m pretty sure she’ll regale you with a few tales whilst she’s looking after you” Isla approaches the bed and wraps her arms gingerly around Sophie when she reaches the woman. Sophie beams knowing that both Isla and Theo accept her relationship with their mum. 

“Isla it’s good to see you”

“And you Sophie” Isla breaks the embrace and turns to face her mum. She leans over and gives Paula a one armed hug. “Hey mum” Paula is pleased that Isla has kept her promise about visiting Sophie in hospital before she leaves and feels a sense of elation at the fact that neither Isla or Theo had any qualms or concerns about herself and Sophie. 

“Hello love” Once mother and daughter break the embrace Isla pulls up one of the chairs Tim and Gina were using when they had visited and takes a seat next to her mum. 

“Just thought I’d pop by for a visit before I head off on my own travels” 

“Bet you’re excited now it’s finally here” Sophie says seeing the excitement dancing in Isla’s fingers and face. She knew fine well Isla would be fine but she knew that didn’t stop Paula from fretting about her baby girl.

“Off the charts excited and a little nervous” Isla can see her mum’s face drop like a lead balloon and the young Martin smiles softly knowing that it was understandably for her mum to be worried about her “But I don’t think I’m as nervous as jitter bug over here” Paula looks at her daughter and raises an eyebrow at her offspring. She turns a little in her chair to look at her daughter and looks at Isla with a serious expression written all over her face. 

“I’m your mother Isla I have a right to be anxious and terrified about you flying the nest” 

“I am dreading the day this one flies the nest” Kevin says adding the conversation. This was the first time he’d met Isla but could see a lot of Paula in her. There is the air of confidence and flashes of the Martin sense of humour. 

“Dad the only place I’ll be flying to is Paula’s and that’ll only be for a week or two” Kevin chuckles at his daughter’s reply to his comment but can’t help thinking that she may not come back home once she had been given a taste of what it would be like living with her partner. Isla looks between her mum and Sophie and smiles thinking exactly the same. 

“You never know Soph you might not want to leave after spending your time getting waited on hand and foot” Sophie looks at Isla a little horrified by the young woman’s comments and she shakes her head vigorously. There would be no U-Hauling involved. 

“It’s way too soon to be talking about me moving into your mum’s permanently Isla” Paula had seen the panic on her partner’s face and though it stung to hear Sophie say that it was soon she knew that her partner was right however she knew that it could all change too. 

“We’ve just started dating for goodness sake’s we are not going to be u-haul lesbians” Isla and Sophie look at Paula as if she had been taken over by aliens. They had not expected to hear u-haul in a sentence especially from Paula so they were in a state of shock. 

“Look at you down with the lingo mum” 

“I may be getting on Isla but I am down with the kids as they say” Sophie shakes her head and hangs it in mock embarrassment when her partner says she’s ‘down with the kids’. She never wanted to hear that phrase pass her partner’s lips again. 

“Funny mum anyway I had better get going I need to finish my packing” Isla smiles softly at Sophie and winks at the young woman before standing from her chair. 

“Thanks for coming Isla and I hope you have a great time” Sophie wraps an arm around Isla as the young woman hugs her goodbye. 

“I’m sure I will” Isla turns her head a little and whispers into Sophie’s ear “Look after her for me” Sophie closes her eyes and nods against Isla’s shoulder. There was no question about looking Paula for Isla whilst she was away because she couldn’t bear to lose Paula not when she’s just found her. 

“I will” Isla winks at Sophie as they break the embrace, the young Martin turning to her mother as Paula stands from her chair and wraps her arms around her daughter. 

“You just look after her mum and don’t worry about me” Paula closes her eyes and hugs her daughter tightly in reply to what Isla had said to her. She knew she’d worry about Isla but she also knew that Sophie would keep her mind occupied and keep her sane for the next three months.

“It’s my job to worry about you but I know you’re doing the right thing” Paula says to her daughter as they break the embrace. Isla’s break up had been tough on her and Paula knew that her daughter getting from everything was the best thing for her. 

“I’ll see you at home”

“Okay love I’ll see you later” Isla leaves the unit Paula smiling proudly knowing her daughter is going out into the world and walking her own path. 

“I can see that smile Paula you’re proud of Isla for doing what she needs to do” Paula turns to look at her partner and smiles knowing she can’t fool her eagle eyed girlfriend “But she’s still your baby and you’ll always worry about her because you’re her mum” 

“There’s that wisdom I find so attractive in you” Sophie blushes as Paula takes her hand bringing to her lips for a soft kiss into the back of it. Kevin smiles at the couple and scratches his beard. He could see them getting married and having a future he just hoped it was the future that Sophie wanted as well as Paula.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is given good news about getting discharged and maybe gives Paula the breakthrough she is looking for as the fight to prove Sally's innocence gets all that more important.

Chapter 24

Paula and Kevin knew that Sophie was in safe hands so they both decide to head home for the night each taking their turns to say goodnight to the young woman. Sophie was pleased that the two of them had decided to go home and get some rest because both her dad and her partner look so exhausted. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow baby girl” Kevin kisses her daughter on the forehead and smiles softly knowing he was going home with his little girl back with them. 

“Dad you can’t keep missing work and I know that Mum is coming tomorrow so why don’t you take the day off from keeping an eye on me? I’m sure Jack would appreciate seeing his dad since his big sister has taken all your attention away from him” Kevin knew Sophie was right. He had been neglecting Jack and given that the young boy was still vulnerable after his operation Kevin knew he needed his dad to support him. Kevin takes a deep breath and looks at his daughter nodding his head which earned him a soft smile from Sophie. “Good now get out of here” Kevin holds his heads up as he leaves the unit the chuckling from Sophie and Paula following him out of the door. Paula turns back to look at Sophie and smiles softly at her young partner.

“Not going to tell me the same thing are you?” Paula says playfully earning her a smirk from her partner. 

“No because I know that you’ll want to be here when mum is here” Paula knew tomorrow would be a lot easier to deal with now that Sophie was awake. Sally would be all over her daughter but she trusted Sophie to tell her mum when she’s pushing it. “And I want you here” 

“So you don’t want your dad here?”

“I never said that I just think he needs to spend some time with Jack” Paula knew the young boy must feel a little put out by Kevin’s attentions being diverted to his big sister but he would surely understand why that was the case giving that Sophie had been in a life threatening condition. “I’m an adult, Jack’s still a kid and he is the more vulnerable right now” 

“That’s true but you’re still your dad’s baby girl” 

“Yeah I know but you seem to forget I have you to keep an eye on me and I know you’ll be keeping my dad updated tomorrow so he doesn’t worry about me” Paula chuckles and sighs knowing that she had been rumbled. Paula knew that to keep Kevin coming down from the hospital she’d have to keep him updated all day tomorrow and that was exactly what she had planned to do. Clearly Sophie could see her better than she thought. 

“Am I that transparent?”

“Only to me” The couple share a tender look, Paula taking Sophie’s hand in her own as she stands from her chair. “Now go home because you look knackered and you have my mum to contend with tomorrow” Sophie knew her mum would be a complete nightmare tomorrow and that she and Paula both needed to be firing on all cylinders if they were to cope with Sally’s overbearing nature. Paula lets go of Sophie’s hand and collects her belongings. She shrugs on her coat and throws her bag over her shoulder before turning back to her partner. She retakes Sophie’s hand and squeezes it gently before leaning down pressing her lips to Sophie’s capturing them in a soft kiss. 

“Okay I’ll see you tomorrow” 

“I’ll see you then” Paula presses a kiss to the back of Sophie’s hand before leaving the unit. Sophie sighs happily and reaches over to get the Sudoku puzzle book that she had gotten from Gina. She was grateful it wasn’t her writing arm that had been broken. 

The next morning Dr Canon was visiting Sophie along with a physiotherapist and a nurse. It was just for a quick couple of tests to make sure that she was recovering from the coma and the brain injury as expected. She passes with flying colours. 

“You’re doing far better than I imagined Sophie” Dr Canon squirts some anti-bacterial gel onto his hands and smiles loudly at Sophie. The physio and nurse were impressed with the rate of Sophie’s recovery. “I say you can be allowed home within the next forty eight hours should your next set of scans show all clear” 

“Seriously?”

“Your rate of recovery is truly remarkable Sophie you’re showing no after effects from the coma or the surgery. Your movement is better than expectations, your memory and speech are unaffected and it’s clear the rest of your higher brain functions are completely normal. There’s no sign of a re-bleed but until you’ve had a scan this afternoon and a repeat tomorrow then I can’t sign you off to be discharged” 

“Yeah I get that but thank you Doc” 

“Is everything okay? Are you okay?” Paula rushes over to Sophie when she sees Dr Canon, a nurse and the physio around her partner’s bed. She checks her partner over and looks at the Doctor and the nurse concern written all over her face.

“Baby I’m fine” Paula didn’t look convinced as Sophie tries to reassure her nothing was wrong the lawyer turning back to Dr Canon looking for his answer.

“Ms Martin she’s fine, she’s better than fine actually” Paula breathes a sigh of relief and reaches for Sophie’s hand looking at her apologetically for not believing her but after everything that had happened this past few days she was cautious about getting too excited and too optimistic. 

“Baby I could be discharged within the next couple of days” The smile on Sophie’s face told Paula all she needed to know but for her to wrap her head around it she looks at Dr Canon, who was sporting an almost identical smile to Sophie’s. Was it true? Could Sophie be able to come home?

“If the next two scans show no re-bleed and no lasting damage then yes Sophie will be free to go home” 

“That’s fantastic news darling” Paula turns back to Sophie and presses a kiss to the young woman’s forehead overjoyed that her partner was well on the road to recovery. “Thank you so much Dr Canon” Paula lets go of Sophie’s hand briefly to shake Dr Canon’s hand in thanks for everything he had done for her partner and all the reassurance he had doled out to herself, Sally and Kevin when Sophie was in the coma. 

“I think we can thank divine intervention as well as modern medicine don’t you?” Paula knows that Dr Canon was probably right about the divine intervention. Sophie beams at her partner silently thankful that Paula had taken her beliefs into account and prayed for her. 

“Yes.” Paula turns back to Sophie and re-takes her partner’s hand squeezing it gently. The trio of medical professionals felt as if they were intruding as they look at the couple exchanging devoted looks at each other. They were almost jealous of the affection the pair obviously had for each other “Yes I think we can” 

“We’ll leave you two in peace” Once the trio left the unit Paula leans down and kisses Sophie softly expressing her joy at the news that Sophie could be out of hospital within forty eight hours. 

“I can’t believe I might be going home” Paula pulls up her chair, her hand still holding Sophie’s as she sits down. She smiles at Sophie calling her house home and Paula had a feeling that it would certainly feel more like a home with Sophie there “Well to your house”

“No I like that you think of my place as home because I think I’m going to like having you there” Paula kisses the back of Sophie’s hand as she settles into the seat that had practically been her bed for the last few days. She certainly wasn’t going to miss the hospital. 

“Even-though you’re basically going to be my carer for the next couple of weeks?” Paula sits up a little and sighs quietly to herself. She had wondered if Sophie would see herself as a burden in these coming weeks but there was no way that her partner could ever be a burden to her.

“Darling you make it sound as if you’re going to be a burden which is the one thing you most certainly aren’t” 

“I know but I don’t want to distract you from my mum’s case” So that’s what Sophie was worried about. The other cases she had on had been a distraction but the young woman was anything but. She was the reason Paula was pulling out all the stops to make sure that Sally would be home for Christmas and able to celebrate it with her family. 

“Sophie I spent most of the evening looking over your mum’s case and I’d say she has a plenty good chance of walking free so stop worrying okay” Sophie throws her partner an exasperated glare knowing that Paula should have been home resting, not working on her mum’s case. The lawyer had been exhausted yesterday and had needed the sleep. 

“Babe I thought you were going to go home to get some rest” Paula holds her free hand up to stop Sophie was metaphorical shooting her for not doing what she was said she was going to and looks at her partner hoping she’d be allowed to explain. 

“All I did was have an informal chat with a friend of mine who works for the CPS because he knows where Duncan brought the burner phones” Sophie immediately forgave Paula for not resting when she hears her partner’s reason for not doing so. Was this the breakthrough that they had been waiting for? 

“Seriously? And what he did he say?”

“I emailed a photo of Duncan to the owner of the shop where Julian said Duncan would have gotten them and… Sophie he recognized him, he even has an electronic version of the receipt giving us proof that Duncan brought the phones” Though there was hope in Paula’s tone there was also trepidation and a calmness that un-nerved Sophie a little. Surely this was a good thing. They didn’t actually have the phone that Duncan had given her mum after all. 

“Oh my god”

“However it’s not enough to prove that Duncan was the brains but it does give me something to sweat him on” Paula really didn’t want to get Sophie’s hopes up too much about this new piece of information because it wasn’t concrete proof that the scheme was all set up by Duncan and him alone. 

“So my mum still might get found guilty” 

“The prosecutor will turn this piece of information around and say Sally instructed Duncan to get the phones collaborating with his version of events” Sophie sighs and drops her head against her pillows careful not do herself any further injury. She hopes the bandages will be removed before she heads home because she was finding it hard to sleep with them wrapped around so tightly.

“There has to be something somewhere” Paula did have someone that she could turn to if she was unable to dig anything more on Duncan via conventional means and hopes that he could come through as he always did. 

“I have a plan for that but it’s something we need to discuss when you’re home and not in a public setting” Sophie furrows her brow at Paula’s secretiveness but she knows her partner must have a good reason as to why she didn’t want to talk about whilst she was lying in a hospital so she would leave it until she was at Paula’s. “Your mum will be here around ten, gives us both a couple of hours to prepare” 

“How much sleep did you get last night?” Paula takes Sally’s files out of her shoulder bag and looks at Sophie. She had gotten enough sleep to get her through today and that was all that was needed.

“I got enough my mind kept drifting to you after my talk with Julian though” Paula couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Sophie. She was going to be living with her partner and taking care of her for nearly two weeks. It was going to be a big test of their relationship so early on. 

“Baby you and my dad needed to the rest you both looked so drained” Paula sighs and nods her head knowing Sophie was right. The continuous days of being at the hospital had begun to take their toll of both Kevin and herself. The heat and the worrying had done nothing for either of them physically and the tiredness that she had felt had been more than physical but mental too. 

“I know but being drained doesn’t mean I still didn’t worry about you” Sophie concedes that Paula was right. The young woman knew how it hard it had been for everyone knowing that she had been in a life threatening condition. The events of the past few weeks had been a continuous test of their relationship and so they had passed with flying colours. 

“Were Isla and Theo there when you got home?” 

“Yes actually. Theo was happy to hear how well you were doing and Isla told me that I was to take very good care of you whilst you were living with me and that if I didn’t she’d come home and kick my backside” Sophie chuckles knowing that Isla probably would kick her mum’s backside if needed but the young woman knows that Paula would never not take good care of her because the lawyer was the best person she knew and that the lawyer would never let anything else happen to her. 

“She certainly takes after you” 

“More than I realised” Paula says with a chuckle in her voice as she skims through the first few pages of Sally’s case files. She was looking for something that she had missed and could use to take Duncan’s case apart brick by brick. She comes across the lengthy statement Duncan had made when he was arrested by the police and comes across something very interesting. “Sophie what was your mum doing on the day of her birthday?”

“Oh nothing I can recall. Tim had forgotten it was her birthday so she was mad but apart from that I can’t remember if she did anything why?”

“Because according to Duncan’s statement he was with your mum in a hotel the day of her birthday and there are your mum’s credit card statements to back that up” The horror of Paula’s words sink in rather quickly for Sophie and she looks at her partner vigorously shaking her head in disagreement, her skin crawling with disgust that Duncan had tried to say he and her mum were having an affair.

“There is no way she would have cheated on Tim Paula” 

“I know that and you know that but it’s what the jury is going to believe darling” Paula pours over the next few paragraphs. The man had told some elaborate lies, lies Paula was determined to prove they were just that. “I’ll need to ask her when she gets here. This isn’t going to the nice easy day that I thought it was going to be” Sophie sits and thinks about her mum’s birthday. She had been so pre-occupied with Jack and what had happened to him… wait. Wait… Sophie looks at her partner hopeful. 

“Wait… wait what time does it say that my mum was supposedly with Duncan?” Paula flicks back to the page Duncan said that Sally was supposedly with him in the hotel and finds the time. 

“Six pm why?” Sophie smiles and swallows the heavy lump in her throat. She knew exactly where her mum was at six pm on her birthday and it definitely wasn’t with Duncan. 

“I remember where she was. She was at the hospital seeing Jack” Paula looks at her partner, eyes wide with a hopeful glint in them. If what Sophie was saying was true...

“Are you certain?”

“Babe I’m positive. It was the day after Jack had his foot removed and the visiting hours were half five till half seven. My dad and I were already there when mum arrived” Paula knew there was no way Sophie would ever forgot those tragic few days so she knew that her partner’s words were true. 

“Darling you are one of a kind” Paula stands up, thrusts her files into her bag and kisses Sophie lovingly before smiling loudly. Her partner could have just given her and Sally the breakthrough they had needed “Give me half an hour and I’ll be back okay I need to go and speak to security to see if they still have the tapes” Sophie had never seen Paula move so fast. She only hopes that the information she had given her partner would be enough to kick start proving her mum was innocent.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula makes head way with getting the footage and Sally comes for a visit.

Chapter 25

Sophie was dozing when Paula got back from the seeing the CEO and the security manager of the hospital. The lawyer was wearing a beaming smile knowing that within twenty four hours there could be enough video evidence to dispute Duncan’s claims of an affair, she only hoped that the footage that she was looking for was there amongst the tapes and that it would discount Duncan’s story. When Paula comes back into the unit and sees Sophie dozing she quietly takes a seat and just watches her partner sleep knowing that it was a little creepy. 

“I can feel you watching me honey” Sophie says sleepily as she opens her eyes looking straight at her partner. She hadn’t been completely asleep and had heard Paula come back into the room.

“Sorry I just got captivated by how beautiful you are” Sophie blushes at Paula’s compliment and momentarily forgets about why her partner had disappeared over three quarters of an hour ago. 

“Did you manage to get the footage?” Paula nods her head and slips Sally’s folders onto the top of the bedside table ready for when the woman comes to visit Sophie. She didn’t want to mar Sally’s visit with work but there were things to sort out before the trial. 

“Within the next twenty four to forty eight hours” Paula takes a deep breath and looks into the beautiful face of her partner and smiles at the breath-taking smile that had broken out onto Sophie’s face at the news of the footage “If this footage proves your mum was here… god Sophie you could have just given us the breakthrough we desperately need” Paula always knew that Sophie was something special but if she proves to be the key to saving Sally from getting sent to prison for a crime she didn’t commit then the young Webster was something extraordinary and someone Paula was proud of and proud to call a partner. 

“I’m not just a pretty face” 

“You’ve never just been that to me Sophie” There is a heated look between the two women that spoke volumes about their feelings for each other and both of them know they were in deep. Very deep. Paula takes a breath and breaks the tension between herself and Sophie “Anyway let’s not tell your mum about the footage until I have it and I’ve reviewed it” Sophie swallows the lump in her throat and shifts a little in her bed grimacing as her arm begins to ache. She wasn’t looking forward to having this cast on once she’s out of this bed and at Paula’s. 

“Agreed we don’t want to get her hopes up only to have them dashed if the footage is a bust”

“Exactly” Paula looks at Sophie and sighs heavily when she sees Sophie cradling her broken arm even though it was in a sling. “You in pain?” Sophie nods her head and Paula smiles weakly at her partner. She knew that the pain would be the worst thing that Sophie had to endure during her recovery; at least, that’s what she hoped anyway. “I’ll just go and see if the nurse can give you anything” Paula stands and presses a kiss to Sophie’s forehead before slipping out of the room to see the nurse that was coming up the corridor to start her shift “Hiya Sophie’s in a bit of pain with her arm is it possible for her to get some pain relief?” 

“Course it is I’ll just nip and get some for her” The nurse smiles politely at Paula as she passes her. The lawyer heads back inside the unit and back to her seat. She smiles when she sees Sophie doing the Sudoku puzzle on the back of yesterday’s newspaper that Tim had left. 

“Nurse is going to get you some pain medication” Sophie smiles over at her partner and puts down the newspaper replacing it with Paula’s hand. Sophie squeezes it gently in thanks knowing she would have been too stubborn to ask for herself. She knew she had to be grateful that she only had a broken arm because she could have lost her life. 

“Is it wrong of me to say I’m dreading this visit? I mean I love my mum and all but she can be so overbearing and way overprotective at times” 

“Well she is your mum it’s her job but I get where you’re coming from” 

“All I want is to spend time with you”

“We’ll be spending plenty of time together once you’re out of here so much so you’ll probably be sick of me by the time you head home” 

“I will never get sick of you Paula” Before Paula could get her response out the door to the unit opens and Sally comes rushing in un-cuffed with a guard behind her. Paula moves out of the way as Sally wraps her arms around her daughter. The woman dips her head and smiles weakly at Sophie who reciprocates the hug. 

“Oh Sophie… I’m so pleased to see you awake I was so worried about you” 

“Mum” Sophie grimaces as Sally crushes her arm a little. Paula can see her partner wince and tries to move to help her partner but Sophie beats her to it and pushes her mum off a little “Watch my arm” 

“Oh sorry sweetheart” Sally jumps away from Sophie, who tries to get comfortable to ease the ache that her mum’s hug had caused. “I’m just so happy to see you awake and doing well” Paula gives up her seat to Sally and moves around the bed to sit in what had been Kevin’s chair for the past seventy two hours. Sally takes her daughter’s good hand and squeezes it in an attempt to reassure herself that Sophie was awake and was going to be okay.

“The consultant said I could be discharged in a couple of days”

“That’s wonderful news I hope you’ll take it easy and don’t even think about doing anything strenuous” Sophie rolls her eyes and Paula gives her partner a playful smile knowing that Sophie wouldn’t be doing anything if the lawyer had her way. 

“Oh don’t worry Sally I’ll make sure she doesn’t” Paula winks at her partner before turning serious. As Sally’s lawyer she was obliged to tell her client about the footage and the phones and that’s exactly what she was going to do. “Actually Sally I have some news for you that may add to your good mood” 

“Oh?”

“I have evidence that proves Duncan brought the burner phones and that his claim about you two having an affair is false” Sally looks at Paula shocked if not a little relieved. Hope seeps into Sally’s veins but she knew that she couldn’t get carried away either. 

“Of course it is Paula” Sally’s passive aggressive tone makes Sophie tug on her mother’s hand to get her to calm down a little and to listen to Paula. 

“Mum just listen please” Sally takes a deep breath before she nods her head in agreement. Paula smiles softly at her partner as a way of saying thank you. 

“Duncan used your credit card to pay for a room at a hotel at six pm on the evening of your birthday” Sally obviously knew about the credit card and had it suspended when she started seeing all these transactions that she hadn’t made and when she found out it had been Duncan she had been seething and desperate to prove that she had nothing to do with the fraud or was involved with that man in anyway. 

“I wasn’t with him”

“Sally I know because you were here visiting Jack” Sally furrows her brow as she tries to remember ever finishing Jack in hospital but thankfully Sophie could remember and had delivered this amazing piece of crucial evidence. “Sophie was the one to tell me that you were here” Sally’s face then lights in recognition. She had finished Jack that evening. She had been so angry at Tim for nothing planning anything that she had wanted to get out of the house and had decided to come and see Jack and to see how he was doing. 

“I-Oh god I was I remember” 

“I’ve asked the security team here to provide me with the footage from that evening and if it proves you were here it blows a hole in Duncan’s claims plus the evidence that he brought the phones weakens his story considerably Sally” The hope that this turn of events had given Sally starts to rush around her body but she knew she had to keep a level head and that she couldn’t rely on the evidence to deliver justice. 

“Will it be enough?” Paula shakes her head and Sally sighs heavily her head now hanging defeated. Paula takes a deep breath hating to see her friend looking so upset and defeated. 

“Probably not but it gives me the leverage I need to pressure him into cracking” Paula knows she has to try and keep Sally positive or the woman would crumble into dust in prison. She didn’t want Sophie to lose her mum or herself to lose a friend because she couldn’t do her job properly. “Listen I’ll set up an appointment to come and see you within the next few days and we can go over everything that Duncan has said and see if we can piece together a defence that will blow some more holes in his story yeah?” Sally nods weakly and Paula breathes a sigh of relief know that she and Sally could single-handedly take Duncan’s story apart if the woman would just remember where she was during the times that Duncan claims she was with him. “Good but right now we can leave the trial talk at the door”

“I’m pleased you’ve told me this but I know not to get my hopes up” Paula and Sophie look at each other briefly before turning their attentions back to Sally as she seems to accept that this evidence may not be enough to get her her freedom. “Knowing that you’re doing your best to prove my innocence as well as looking after Sophie is all I need to keep going at the moment” Sally looks at her daughter then at Paula, who seems relieved her friend is accepting the relationship between herself and Sophie. The knowledge that Paula is doing everything as well as looking after Sophie eases Sally’s mind over her daughter’s relationship with her lawyer because Paula is showing that she isn’t just fixated on Sophie and letting the case slip away from under her. 

“I’m glad you’re more accepting of us now Mum”

“I can see how happy you make each other Sophie why I should stand in the way of that?” Paula swallows the lump in her throat and Sophie smiles softly knowing that they may have finally won Sally over in terms of their relationship. 

“Thank you Mum” Sophie squeezes her mother’s hand in thanks at Sally’s acceptance relieved that she was finally on side and accepting that they were together. For Sally seeing her daughter so happy was the tipping point. She had noticed the shine in Sophie’s eyes every time she looks at Paula and vice versa. She had never seen Sophie so happy not even with Sian leading her to believe that Paula was the one for her daughter despite everything that went against them. 

“You look tired Sally” Paula could see the bags under Sally’s eyes and the gauntness of her friend’s face. She was worried for her and concerned that if Sally didn’t sleep that she’d be too tired and too unstable to prove her innocence to a jury. 

“I haven’t been sleeping with worrying about you Soph and my trial” Sophie squeezes her mum’s hand earning her a loving smile from the woman. Sophie didn’t want her mother to worry about her when she had Paula to help her recover but she understands why her mum was worried about the trial. They were all worried because Duncan had the potential to be very convincing as they all knew. 

“Sally don’t stress about the trial I have it all in hand” Paula sits forward and looks at her friend with determination in her eyes. She was not going to let Sally go to prison for a crime she didn’t commit and she was not going to let Sophie be without her mum. 

“And Paula will keep an eye on me mum you don’t have to worry about me”

“I can’t help it; I mean what if I’m found guilty? I can’t cope as it is” Sally’s tears fall down her cheeks as the realisation of what could happen to her sets in. She knew that if she was sent down then Sophie, Tim and Gina would suffer financial hardship and may even have to sell the house to pay back the money and to pay Paula’s fees. 

“Sally you can’t think like that you have to stay positive” 

“Paula’s right mum you need to keep thinking positively” Sophie looks at her mum her eyes pleading with her not to be so negative and so despondent about her chances in court. She couldn’t afford to have her mum being so negative knowing that Paula would fight tooth and nail to get her out. “I know that it’s tough right now but you’re strong mum and I know you can deal with this” Sally couldn’t believe that Sophie had so much faith in her despite everything that had happened the last few weeks and months. 

“You have to trust me Sally” Sally looks at her friend and solicitor and can see the fierce determination in Paula’s eyes and finds hope in them. She knew that Paula was fiercely determined to get her out of prison.

“I do Paula I’m just scared” 

“That’s only natural but I will get the right result which is you out of prison and found not guilty and Duncan locked away for a long time” Sophie and Sally know that Paula will fight tooth and nail and won’t give up until Duncan is behind bars. Yes she was Sally’s friend and didn’t want to see the woman go to prison but her relationship with Sophie fuelled the desire to make sure that her partner didn’t end up without a mum in her life for the next four to five years depending on the verdict and, if the verdict didn’t go their way, who the judge was.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie is discharged much to the delight of Paula.

Chapter 26

For the next couple of days Sophie and Paula were on tender-hooks waiting for the results of her scans. The first one had come back clear but Dr Canon was just being cautious by keeping Sophie in hospital for an extra day not wanting to release her when there was still the chance of a re-bleed but thankfully the second one had also come back clear meaning Sophie could be discharged. 

“Good morning Sophie. No Paula this morning?” Sophie is sat up in bed catching up on all the gossip from the street thanks to Bethany. The young woman had apologized for not coming to see Sophie in hospital but the young Webster knew that with everything going on with Ryan and the charges he was facing that Bethany would have had other things on her mind. Sophie was actually quietly pleased that Paula had to go and see her mum this morning; it gave the young woman a chance to regroup and have some time to herself.

“She had to go and see my mum. She’ll be in later” The mention of Paula brings a smile to Sophie’s face. She had never been this happy and she didn’t want to screw it up. 

“Well I can safely say she’ll be coming in to pick you up” Sophie’s face lights up knowing she was going to be able to go home. She would be able to spend time with Paula without any interruptions. She’d be sleeping next to Paula; waking up with her… it was a dream come true and one she knew would be hard to give up. 

“I can be discharged?!”

“Yes you can; in fact I have the discharge papers right here”” Dr Canon puts the discharge papers down on the over bed table. Sophie drops her head back against her pillows and chuckles to herself. She was going to be free of the hospital. 

“Thanks Doctor Canon” The neurosurgeon waves away Sophie’s thanks knowing that it wasn’t just his skill that had saved Sophie but her own beliefs and Paula’s belief in those beliefs. 

“I think your God can be praised, at least, in part for your recovery Sophie” Sophie nods her head knowing the neurosurgeon was right. it hadn’t just been Dr Canon’s skills as a surgeon that had saved her life nor aided in her own recovery. 

“I think you’re right Doctor” Sophie looks up past the grey ceiling tiles to the heavens and smiles in thanks that her devotion hadn’t gone un-noticed by God. Sophie also knew that Paula was also partly the reason she had recovered so quickly. She had found comfort in knowing that her partner wasn’t far from her side and that she had indulged Sophie’s religious beliefs by asking God for help when she had no belief system herself. “He and Paula really”

“You’ve got a good one there Sophie don’t let her go” 

“I don’t intend to Doctor. She’s the best thing to ever happen to me” Dr Canon signs the discharge papers before handing them for Sophie to sign which she does gladly. It was official. She was technically free of this place.

“I hope I don’t see you again for a while. No offence” Both Dr Canon and Sophie chuckle with the young woman nodding her head in agreement. She didn’t want to see the inside of another hospital for a long while yet. 

“None taken and thank you again Doc” Dr Canon finally accepts Sophie’s thanks and smiles softly at the young woman. He knew that Sophie would be dying for a proper shower and the chance to wash her hair now that it was safe to do so.

“I’ll have a nurse come and help you to the bathroom so you can shower and get dressed” Sophie’s face lights up at the idea of a proper shower and a chance to wash her hair. She felt so dirty and knew she must be beginning to smell despite the fact she’d had a couple of bed baths since she had woken from her coma. However the arm would prove to be an issue and she knew it. 

“Is it safe to wash my hair?”

“Yes perfectly safe just be careful of the stitches though” 

“Will do thanks again Doctor” Dr Canon waves Sophie goodbye as he leaves the unit. The young woman couldn’t wait to see the look on Paula’s face when she sees bags packed and her out of a hospital gown. A few moments later the nurse that had been Sophie’s constant carer comes into the room with a wheelchair and a beaming smile. 

“Come along then Sophie let’s get you cleaned up and dressed so you can surprise that partner of yours when she gets here” Sophie slowly gets out of bed with the help of the nurse and into the wheelchair. She couldn’t wait to see Paula and get out of this hospital. 

Paula arrives at the hospital half an hour later and she heads straight to the security office to get the footage she had requested. She had gotten a call just as she was about to set off from home and knew that it could very well be a good day depending on whether Sophie was going to be allowed home. 

“Thank you for this I know how much of a pain in the backside it must have been” The security guard opens the filing cabinet where the DVD of the footage had been put for safe keeping and looks through the folders. 

“Nah we’re used to requests for footage from the police” The guard hands the found DVD to Paula and smiles politely at her. Paula takes a deep breath and slips the DVD into her handbag. “Hope this helps your client” 

“Me too; thanks again” Paula shakes the guard’s hand before heading upstairs to the unit. She stops dead in the doorway, a beaming smile on her face when she sees Sophie sitting on the edge of the bed fully dressed and her bags packed by her feet with a matching smile on her face. 

“Hey baby” Paula walks over to Sophie and wraps her arms around her partner. Sophie buries her face into her lover’s neck and takes a deep breath. Paula breathes in her partner’s scent, the smile never leaving her face at the sight of her partner out of bed and ready to go home. “I’ve missed being held” 

“I’ve missed holding you darling” Sophie pulls back a little and presses her lips to Paula’s capturing them in a sweet, loving kiss. The lawyer cups the back of Sophie’s neck deepening the kiss. She so happy that her partner was able to come home and be with her, at least, for a couple of weeks “Let’s get you home” Paula murmurs against Sophie’s lips as she pulls away, keeping her arms wrapped around the young woman who was content to just stay in the lawyer’s arms. The young woman pulls away after a few moments and nods her head knowing she was desperate to get out of the hospital. Paula picks up her partner’s bags in one hand and takes her partner’s hand in the other squeezing it gently. Sophie’s plastered arm was in a sling to protect it for the next couple of days until she felt comfortable with it being free and loose. “Have you called your dad?”

“No I’ll do it when we get home” The couple leave the hospital and head to the car park. Sophie smiles when she sees Paula’s car and takes a deep breath “I can’t believe that I’m free of this place” Paula smiles and kisses Sophie’s cheek before putting her partner’s bags in the back seat of the car. The lawyer was overjoyed that her partner was out of hospital and with her for the next couple of weeks.

“I just want to get you home and wrapped in my arms” Sophie smiles softly and wraps her free arm around her partner. She knew how much Paula had been affected by her accident and how worried she had. At least now she was able to guarantee her partner she was safe and well now. “And maybe you can help me watch the footage from your mum’s birthday?” Paula opens the door for her partner, who smiles gratefully at the lawyer for being so considerate. 

“You have it?” Sophie gets into the car, Paula closing the door before moving around to the driver’s side of her car. She gets in and smiles at her partner. 

“Yes I got it before I came to see you” Paula starts the car before she helps Sophie put her seatbelt on. Sophie takes the chance to nuzzle Paula’s cheek softly, earning her a cheeky glance from her partner. Paula turns her head and pecks Sophie’s lips before pulling away and sitting back in her seat. 

“Yeah I’d happily help you look over the footage” Paula squeezes Sophie’s hand gratefully as she starts the car and straps herself in. She looks over at her partner and takes a deep breath. Sophie looks at Paula and furrows her brow “What is it?”

“I’m just relieved that you’re here, alive, and with me” Paula’s voice cracks with emotion, the dam finally breaking under the pressure of the last few days. Sophie can see her partner struggling to keep her emotions in check. “Your accident really shook me up Sophie I thought I had lost you…” Paula squeezes Sophie’s tightly, a couple of stray tears falling down her face as her emotions get the better of her. 

“I’m here Paula” Sophie presses Paula’s hand against her heart and the lawyer takes a deep breath covering their linked hands with her free one keeping them tight against her chest. “And you won’t lose me I promise”

“I’ve never felt this strongly about anyone before” 

“I haven’t either Paula not about Maddie or Jenny, not even Sian” Sophie takes their joint hands away from her chest and presses a kiss to Paula’s enveloped hand. “I am sorry I scared you baby” Paula leans over and kisses Sophie softly silently telling her partner how much she cared about her. They rest their foreheads against each other’s, both of them taking deep, steady breathes. 

“Let’s go home, watch this footage then I’ll make us dinner and we can have a quiet night” 

“Sounds perfect” Sophie pecks Paula’s lips before allowing her partner to pull away so the lawyer could drive them home and they could settle in for the rest of the day.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie settles into Paula's home and the couple get a surprise visitor, which proves to be a surprise for Sophie.

Chapter 27

It was nearly lunch time by the time Sophie and Paula arrive at the lawyer’s house. Sophie had never been to her partner’s home before so she was fizzing with excitement about staying with the lawyer whilst she recovered from the accident. Paula’s house was set in a private housing estate not far from the Weatherfield. It was a detached property that was set away from its neighbours, which meant it would be pretty private. Sophie also noted it was one of the larger properties in the development. 

“Wow baby I was not expecting this” Paula smiles as she grabs Sophie’s bags from the backseat and gets out of the car. Sophie grimaces a little as she gets out as her arm aches. Paula isn’t blind to the grimace and feels helpless because she knows she can’t help Sophie through the aches and pains. Paula opens the front door to the house and allows Sophie inside first so she can catch her first look at the house that Paula shared with her kids. “It feels so homely, so you” The lawyer closes the door and puts Sophie’s bags at the bottom of the stairs. It feels so good to have Sophie in her home, it feels right to have her here. Paula wraps her arms around Sophie and kisses her partner’s neck.

“Glad to be here?”

“You’ve no idea”

“Oh I think I do” Paula nips at Sophie’s earlobe earning her a frustrated groan from the young woman. Sophie knows their sex life will be non-existent until she was fully recovered knowing that neither one of them will want to take the risk of pushing the boundaries too far. “But I know that we daren’t push our luck when it comes to us making love especially with your head still being as it is” 

“Maybe when I’ve spoken to the Doctor at my outpatients’ appointment?” Sophie turns in Paula’s arms, careful of her own broken one and wraps her good one around Paula holding her as best she could. 

“Which is when?” Paula is careful not to jostle Sophie in anyway scared she’ll make her arm worse than it already is. The lawyer knew that Sophie would need to go back to the hospital for various outpatients’ appointments because of the nature of her injuries so she would need to make sure to keep herself free for the dates of the appointments when they came through. 

“I’ll be getting a letter. I gave them this address… is that okay?” Paula kisses Sophie’s forehead and nods her head softly, a soft smile pulling at her lips knowing that Sophie felt comfortable giving the hospital her address. 

“Of course it is Sophie I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to do that” Sophie captures Paula’s lips in a soft kiss before pulling away from her partner and looking at her bags at the bottom of the stairs. 

“I had better go and put my things away”

“My bedroom is the first on the right as you reach the top of the stairs” 

“Thanks baby I’ll be two minutes” Paula watches as Sophie heads upstairs making sure that the young woman was alright with her things. After Sophie reaches the top Paula heads into the living room to set up the DVD player to watch the hospital CCTV footage she knew having Sophie’s eyes would be a great help to her. After a few minutes Sophie comes back downstairs cradling her arm. She smiles as she sees Paula setting up the footage and sits down beside her. 

“Hey… I take it your arm is sore? Do you want some painkillers?”

“I think that might be a good idea” Paula smiles softly and gets up off the sofa to get Sophie some water. The young woman pulls a pallet of tablets from her jeans pocket and watches until Paula comes back with her water. The lawyer places the glass down and pushes two tablets from the pallet into her partner’s hand and watches her knock them back before Sophie washes them down with water “Thank you Paula”

“I hope they take the edge off” Paula rubs Sophie’s shoulder before sitting back and smiling at her partner. Sophie looks behind her and gets the message to sit back against Paula, cuddling up to her. The young woman smiles feeling so safe and loved in the lawyer’s arms; at least with Paula nearby she knew she’d be looked after and probably pampered. “Let’s see if we can punch some more holes in Duncan’s story shall we?” Paula presses play and the footage starts to play. They must sit for a good few minutes before they see what they had hoped for. There she was. Sally coming into the paediatrics ward at the time Sophie said she had. Paula clocks the time stamp and smiles loudly “You, my darling, are the best partner I could ask for” Sophie can feel the relief moving through her. She thought that the hospital would play funny buggers and give Paula the entire day’s footage but they hadn’t, they’ve only given her the hours she had asked for. They watch the entire segment of footage showing that Sally didn’t leave the ward until the end of finishing hours with Sophie in tow.

“Will this be enough to shed doubt on Duncan’s story?” Paula stops the DVD and looks at Sophie. This footage would be invaluable when it came to Sally’s defence and it certainly blew several holes in Duncan’s story about he and Sally having an affair but Paula knew she would need more that to get her friend out of prison. 

“I should think so; I may need you to testify though” The thought of Sophie testifying in court makes Paula uneasy but it would be necessary if Sally was to be freed from prison. She didn’t want Sophie to be under pressure from her own line of questions as well those of the prosecuting barrister but she knew that her partner would be able to withstand the barrage if she was able to keep her cool and draw strength from knowing Paula was in the same room as her. 

“I’ll do whatever it takes to get my mum home Paula” 

“I know that Sophie and I am so proud of you for it” Paula reaches over to Sophie and cups her partner’s cheek, caressing it gently with her thumb. She had so much respect and admiration for her partner and it swells within her; she could so easily fall in love with Sophie and could feel herself doing so rather quickly. 

“I only hope my mum will be found not guilty” Sophie cuddles into her partner as Paula sits back. The couple snuggle up together and find comfort into one another.

“Trust me Soph I will do everything in my power to make sure she does come home” 

“I know you will, I have every faith in you baby”

“Then I hope you understand why I’ve asked someone to investigate Duncan” 

“You’ve… who?” Before Paula could answer the front door opens and a man about the same age as Paula or a couple of years older comes into the hallway. He heads into the living room and raises an eyebrow at the two women on the sofa.

“So this must be the elusive Sophie” Sophie looks between Paula and the man and sees the resemblance straight away. Her partner never mentioned she had a brother. Sophie just looks between Paula and Sam, the tension between the siblings palpable and obvious. “I’m Samuel but everyone calls me Sam. I’m Paula’s older brother” 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you; Paula’s never mentioned you” Sophie stands up and shakes Sam’s hand before casting a glance back at her partner. Paula stands up and comes around the sofa to look at her brother, weary of what he might say to her partner about the fractured relationship that she and he share. 

“I was just about to” Sam smiles tensely at his sister as she stands next to her partner. Sam wasn’t blind to Sophie’s beauty but knew that his sister wasn’t one for the superficial so Sophie must have had intelligence and grace. 

“I work freelance as a private investigator; Paula hired me to look into Mr Radfield” Sophie looks at her partner and smiles gratefully knowing that Paula was literally doing everything she could to help her mother. It only made Sophie fall for the lawyer all the more. 

“Oh” Sophie takes her partner’s hand and squeezes it softly. Paula pulls the young woman close to her and wraps an arm around Sophie keeping her close. Sam could see the affection between his sister and the young woman smiling knowing his sister was happy. Finally. 

“I’ve know your mum as well and consider her a friend so I will everything I can to get some dirt on Duncan I promise you Sophie” Sophie smiles at Sam and nods gratefully at him. The man looks down at the file in his hand and suddenly remembers why he came over to his sister’s in the first place. “I actually come to give you this Paula. You may find it very interesting” Paula takes the file and flicks it open keeping its contents from Sophie as she skims through it. 

“Thank you Sam” Paula smiles as she closes the file. Sam seems to be proving his credentials already with the file he had just given her. “Maybe we could all have dinner together one evening?” Sam saw this invitation as an olive branch from his sister and smiles softly and graciously at her. He nods his head and clears his throat. 

“I’d like that” There was a few minutes of silence before Sam clears his throat and looks at the couple. He was just pleased to see his sister happy. “I had better get going I just came to drop that file off” Sophie looks between the siblings before stepping forward and shaking Sam’s hand. The man chuckles and pulls the young woman into his arms giving her a hug. The affection made Paula uncomfortable but she knew that Sam wouldn’t make a move on her partner because of his own sexuality and preferences. “You keep her smiling you hear?”

“I’ll try my best” Sam breaks the hug and smiles weakly at his sister before heading out of the house. Paula feels herself relax when Sam leaves the house and looks at Sophie with soft eyes and a weak smile. “You’ll tell me when you’re ready” The young woman says to her partner, kissing the woman’s cheek. Paula knew that Sophie had sussed out that there was tension between herself and her brother and was grateful that the young woman hadn’t pushed for the reasons why there was the tension.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paula learns that Duncan has lied about his wife and wonders what she will do with the information whilst she and Sophie discuss a possible future.

Chapter 28

Paula heads to her study to look over the file that her brother had brought her, Sophie understanding that she can’t let her personal feelings get in the way of Paula’s work and need to get her mum out of prison. The lawyer takes a seat behind her desk and opens it up. She immediately sits forward and takes out the picture of two women, in what seems to be a sunny climate, and she turns it over. ‘May and Olivia Radfield. Costa Rica June 2018’. Duncan’s wife and daughter; the wife who everyone thought was dead and the daughter who had lied to protect her parents. 

“That slimy bastard” Paula growls lowly slamming the photo down on her desk. She chuckles darkly knowing that if there was a way to get May and Olivia back in the country then maybe Duncan would see the error of his ways and confess to what he had done clearing Sally’s name and proving that the belief her family had in her was rightly deserved. Paula goes through the rest of the file and finds bank statements showing several large transfers of money going into an offshore account in The Bahamas in the name of his so called dead wife. Paula’s eyes fall to a transfer made just after Sally had given Duncan the money he said was for a charity and knows that he had immediately transferred his ill-gotten gains after he had received them. “Got you” Paula dials her brother’s number from her office phone and waits for him to answer. 

“Does this mean you forgive me?” Paula sighs and runs a hand through her hair at her brother’s thought that one good deed could cleanse what had transpired between them. Too much had passed between them. 

“I never said that Sam but it puts you on the right track” Sam sighs, his free hand swirling his whiskey around his glass. He had gotten his sister hurt and he hated himself for it even-though he had no idea what his friend, Paula’s ex, Tim was truly like. 

“Look Paula I’m sorry for what happened”

“You were meant to protect me” Paula hisses loudly at her brother glancing up at the office door hoping that Sophie hadn’t heard her angry words she had directed at her brother.

“If I had known Tim was…”

“Was a violent, jealous thug you wouldn’t have pushed me into his arms?” Tim sighs knowing Paula was right. Had he known Tim was a violent man he would have never pushed Paula towards him, he would have made sure that he had protected her. 

“He was a mate and you two looked so good together, were so good together” 

“He beat me up Sam” Paula never spoke about what had happened after Tim found her and her judge friend writhing in bed together nor had she ever wanted to. She knew that she’d have to tell Sophie eventually but dreaded telling her. “I know I did wrong when I cheated on him but I wasn’t happy, I hadn’t been happy for a while” 

“I never thought he was like that Paula or I would never have pushed you two together” Sam decides to move the conversation away from Paula’s failed marriage and violent ex to his sister’s new relationship wanting to know more the young woman who had captured Paula’s heart. “Sophie seems to be a catch though or you wouldn’t be in a relationship with her”

“Sophie is… she’s pretty much perfect Sam” There was no other way to describe her partner. To Paula Sophie was perfect. The young woman has brought so much happiness to Paula’s life in such a short period of time and the lawyer hopes that it would be continue for long time to come. 

“Wow… you must love her very much” Love. Paula swallows the lump in her throat at the mention of the word. Surely she wasn’t in love with Sophie yet… was she? 

“I-We’ve just been going out a few weeks” 

“And you don’t believe love can blossom so quickly? I’d forgotten how rational you are” Paula wasn’t going to argue with Sam’s reasoning but he may have a point when it comes to her being in love with Sophie. The young woman had stampeded her way into her heart and there was no way she was going to be moved from it. “Though Sophie is the same age as Isla…”

“I don’t care about her age Sam” Age really didn’t matter to Paula especially when it came to her own happiness. She had never felt like this about anyone. “She’s… she’s been through so much and it’s made her so mature and wise I couldn’t not fall for her” Sophie’s tragic romantic history made Paula’s heart hurt. Losing her first love to a mistake on the day of their wedding and then losing Maddie in a tragic accident with a brief relationship with Jenny in-between. She didn’t want to be the one to add to Sophie’s heartache but she did want to be the one to piece her lover’s fragile heart back together. 

“I hope you’ll be very happy with her Paula” Sam heard Paula’s admiration for Sophie in his sister’s voice. He wasn’t stupid, blind or deaf. Paula was in love with Sophie even if she didn’t want to admit it to herself yet. He feels as if Paula and Sophie could very well end getting married. 

“I already am Samuel” There is a knock on Paula’s office door and the lawyer smiles. She had missed Sophie even though the young woman was only in the next room. “I have to go I’ll speak to you later” Paula hangs up and closes the file sitting on top of her desk. She’d discuss what Sam brought over with Sophie later. “Come in darling” Sophie opens the door and smiles softly at her partner as she approaches the desk. “You okay?” Paula asks her partner as the young woman sits on the edge of her desk. Sophie takes Paula’s hand and squeezes it softly reassuring her partner that she was fine just missing her company. “I didn’t mean to disappear on you sweetheart” 

“I’m fine baby I just came to see if you wanted some coffee or tea?” Paula feels her thirst grow at the mention of coffee and realises she could really do with something to drink. Coffee sounded perfect. 

“Eh some coffee would be great I’ll come and give you a hand” The couple head into the kitchen and Paula grabs a couple of cups from the rack. She turns to see Sophie putting the kettle on boil. Paula couldn’t believe right and how at home Sophie looked in her house. “You settling in darling?” Sophie looks at her partner and smiles loudly, nodding her head. Paula walks over to the kettle with the two cups and sets them down.

“I felt at home the moment I walked in the door you have such a beautiful home” The lawyer puts a decaf tea bag in Sophie’s cup knowing her partner likes a cup of tea in the afternoon and then heaps two spoonful of coffee into her own cup whilst they wait for the kettle to boil. 

“I’m pleased you feel that way and thank you darling I have to admit it took a lot of hard work to get the house the way I wanted it” It had taken a lot of time and money to get the house the way Paula had wanted it but it was paying off. The entire house was full of neutral colours which made the house look a lot lighter and feel more airy. All the furnishings had come from high furniture retailers before the sofas which Paula had purchased from an old university of hers who was downsizing from a house to a bungalow. 

“I wish I could afford my own flat” Once the kettle was off the boil Paula pours out the tea and coffee feeling a little sorry for Sophie as her partner’s dejected tones fill her ears. “I mean it’s not great that I’m living at my dad’s at twenty four is it?” Paula didn’t give a toss that Sophie lived with her dad considering that she herself had one child living at home in Isla. Paula had never felt the urge to push Isla to get her own place and nor would she ever do that because the house was Isla’s home for as long as she wanted it to be. 

“Darling I don’t care that you live with your dad” Sophie looks at her partner knowing that Paula didn’t care about her living with her dad. The lawyer knew there were other reasons bar the financial side of it as to why Sophie was living with her Dad. “And let’s not forget you moved in with your dad so you could help with Jack” Jack. Sophie was positive that her Dad had never truly forgiven her for what had happened to the young boy even though it was an accident and sepsis isn’t easy to diagnose especially when it shares similar symptoms with flu or a chest infection. But at least Jack was getting back and more confident within himself now he had his prosthetic leg. 

“I know you don’t and I know I did but it still sucks that I don’t have my own space” 

“You know you’re welcome here anytime you want” Paula adds some milk to her coffee and Sophie’s tea, once it had masted a bit to add some strength to it. Paula felt the need to make it known to Sophie that she was always welcome whenever it became too much for her at home or whenever the young woman just felt she needed some space. 

“I might not want to move out” Sophie says flippantly sipping her tea. It was just right. Paula pauses for a brief moment before taking a sip of her coffee. She looks at her partner and swallows the lump that had formed in her throat at the idea of she and Sophie living together  
.   
“I don’t think I’d protest if you didn’t…” Sophie looks at Paula, who turns away embarrassed that she had said her thoughts out loud. The lawyer takes a gracious sip of her coffee before speaking again, this time in apology. “Sorry I didn’t mean to say that out loud” The young woman sets her mug of tea down and wraps her good arm around her partner, resting her head on Paula’s shoulder trying to tell the older woman that she didn’t need to apologize for voicing her thoughts. 

“I’d love to come home to you every night baby I really would” Paula kisses the top of her partner’s head, breathing in her lover’s unique scent before pulling away and wrapping an arm around Sophie keeping her close. Paula knew she could have lost Sophie a few days ago and it really scared her but they didn’t need to rush their relationship because of that fear. 

“But we’ll have to wait until after your mum’s trial”

“I know; she needs to be the priority right now” Sophie lifts her head from Paula’s shoulder and looks at her with a fierce determination in her eyes. “Just not at the expense of our relationship” Paula shakes her head and cups her lover’s cheek with her free hand. There was no way she’d allow current events to destroy her and Sophie. 

“I’d never allow that to happen Sophie” Paula presses another kiss to Sophie’s head before resting her own forehead against her partner’s temple. “You have come to mean so much to me in such a short period of time and I don’t want to lose you” Sophie moves around so she’s flush against Paula’s front and keeps her arm around her partner keeping her firmly close. 

“We can work together to make sure we don’t fall apart because I don’t intend to lose you either Paula” The pair share a soft, loving kiss before resting their foreheads against each other’s for a few moments just needing to feel close to one another after everything they had been through the past few days. Paula pulls away and kisses Sophie again before detaching herself from her partner and picking up her coffee. 

“Okay enough of this deep talk for one evening you need to rest and I need this coffee” Sophie chuckles and picks up her own tea. She watches as Paula makes for the living room and Sophie moves to follow her.

“Yes Ma’am” 

The couple sit down on the sofa and Sophie immediately cuddles into Paula, the lawyer wrapping an arm around her partner as they settle down for the evening. Paula was in two minds about whether or not to tell Sophie about May and Olivia. She’d knew she shouldn’t keep things from her partner but this was too important a find and one that needed more investigation.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo pops in a for a visit to meet his mother's new partner and Sophie and Paula have a discussion about their possible future.

Chapter 29

“Hey Mum you home?” Theo calls out as he enters the house. He was eager to meet Sophie and had given his mother and her partner a day of peace and quiet to get used to living with each other. 

“We’re in the kitchen!” Paula calls out as she plates up two sausage and egg English breakfast muffins for herself and Sophie. She smiles loudly when Theo comes into the kitchen and rounds the breakfast bar to give her son a hug. Sophie looks at the young man before her and sees his mum in him immediately. The young woman feels her nerves start to set in when she realises that she is meeting Paula’s son. “You wanting some breakfast? There are a couple of sausages left” Paula sits down and puts Sophie’s plate in front of her before putting her own down. Theo looks at Sophie briefly and inwardly cheers for his mum because she had gotten herself a really gorgeous girlfriend. 

“Ah no thanks Mum I’m just on my way to uni and I thought I’d drop in to say hello” Paula’s smile was filled with pride and thanks as Theo approaches Sophie. The lawyer couldn’t be more thankful that her children had accepted her relationship with Sophie and that they were making the effort to get to know her. 

“Well Theo this is my partner Sophie. Soph this is my son Theo” 

“Hey it’s good to meet you” The pair shake hands before Theo takes the vacant seat at the breakfast bar. The young man takes Sophie in more fully. She was stunning. His mum had impeccable taste in women he’d give her that  
.   
“And you; Mum has told me a bit about you” Sophie flushes wondering what Paula had told Theo about her. Isla obviously knew her better since they had been set up originally and had gotten to know each other over the lunch that had brought her to Paula. 

“She’s told me a bit about you too” Theo looks at his mum who just smiles and winks at him. He winces inwardly hoping that she hadn’t told Sophie any embarrassing stories yet. “What you studying at uni?” Sophie was eager to get to know Theo knowing that if she and Paula go the distance it would only be right that Theo and Isla could come to her if they ever needed to talk. She knew they wouldn’t be weirded out if she and Paula were ever to marry technically making her their step mum. 

“Law; following in my mum’s footsteps” Sophie lights up at the idea of Theo following in Paula’s footsteps. If he was anything like his mum he’d be an amazing lawyer. 

“Much to my delight” Paula sips her coffee and smiles proudly at her boy. She had never felt more proud then the day Theo said he’d be studying law. Part of her was scared for him but she knew that he’d eventually turn out to be a hell of a lawyer given the time and tuition he would need and she had vowed to help him succeed. 

“I think you’ll make an amazing lawyer just like your mum” 

“I like her” Theo states with a beaming smile on his face. Sophie breathes a sigh of relief knowing she and Theo had hit it off in the right way. It eases the pressure off her shoulders to make a good impression when she had just succeeded in doing so. Theo checks his watch and nearly falls off his chair when he realizes he was going to be late for his tutorial. “I had better get going; it was really nice to meet you Sophie” Theo hops off his chair and smiles graciously at Sophie and then his mum. Yep Sophie was the one for his mum and he knew that his mum knew it too. 

“And you Theo” 

“Maybe you could join us for dinner this evening?” Paula asks her son as he wraps his arms around her in a goodbye hug. The dinner would give Sophie and Theo more time to get to know one another when time wasn’t a constraint for either of them. She desperately wanted Theo and Isla to get along with Sophie and judging by this introduction and Isla’s words at the hospital she knew that the trio would go just that.

“Yeah I’d like that thanks mum” Theo breaks the embrace and rushes for the door shouting back into the kitchen “See you later!” Sophie chuckles. Theo obviously hadn’t gotten his time keeping skills from his mother or he’d never be late for anything. 

“Bye son!” Once the sound of the door closing peels through to the kitchen Sophie looks at her partner and notices how much Paula and Theo look alike. It was obvious they were mother and son. They had the same eyes and cheekbones as well the thick black hair. 

“He looks like you” Paula smiles and takes a bite of her food before it gets too cold for her to eat. She tucks a stray piece of hair behind her eyes and looks up at her partner, whose eyes were trained on her as if she were a hawk eyeing its prey. 

“I’ve always thought so”

“He seems to be a lovely lad” Sophie looks away from Paula and takes a sip of her tea. Meeting Theo and seeing how proud Paula is of him makes Sophie think about what the future had in store for herself and Paula. She had always wanted a child but she had no clue whether or not Paula was willing, given her age, to go through having a new born baby in the house. “You must be very proud of him” Paula smiles softly and looks shyly down at her plate before she answers her partner. 

“He is and I am, very much so” She was proud of both of her children. Isla had grown up to be a beautiful, smart young lady and Theo a handsome, smart young man. They were both a credit to her and to Tim, the only good things to come out of their relationship. 

“I hope I have, one day, the chance to be proud of my own kids like you are of him and Isla” Paula looks up at her partner and takes a deep breath. She knew that the topic of children would come up eventually between herself and Sophie given the fact that they were both committed to making this relationship last. 

“You want children?” Sophie looks worriedly at her partner and nods her head before speaking. Kids weren’t make or break but they were certainly a factor in whether or not she and Paula would work long term. She didn’t want to lose her partner but could she give up the dream of having children if Paula was against the idea?

“I’ve always wanted kids. Sian and I had planned to start a family after we were married but as you know that didn’t happen” The life she and Sian had planned was gone; Sophie knew that but she could see a life with the woman sitting beside her. Paula was everything she wanted in a partner and more. 

“If I found the right person then I would be open to having more children” 

“Really? I thought…” The relief was evident on Sophie’s face at Paula’s words. Maybe it was her naivety or, perhaps, an underlying fear that had made Sophie think that Paula’s age could pose a problem when it comes to their plans for the future but it seems there wasn’t any reason to fear for any of it because Paula was willing to give Sophie her dream of being a mum. 

“My age shouldn’t matter Sophie. I’ve had a few friends have children in their late forties, early fifties” Paula takes Sophie’s hand and grasps it tightly in her own, giving her partner assurance that she could have a future where she is a mum. The friends that had had children were absolutely fine with the fact they had waited and all of their kids were happy and healthy, so why should she let her age get in the way of allowing herself and Sophie happiness and fulfilment. 

“Thank god I was worried you wouldn’t want to have any more children” Sophie brings Paula’s hand up to her lips and kisses the back on it in relief and unwavering affection. Paula really was her perfect partner. The older woman leans forwards and wraps her arms around her partner hugging her close yet careful of her young partner’s broken arm. 

“I can see myself having a family with you Sophie” Sophie closes her eyes tightly at Paula’s declaration and tries to shift more into her partner’s embrace, needing to feel her Paula completely. Paula presses a soft kiss to the top of Sophie’s head before the young woman pulls away, retaking Paula’s hand in her own. 

“I can see us doing a lot of things and it doesn’t scare me” Paula was the exactly the same. She could see a future ahead of her and Sophie and it looked pretty amazing. She didn’t care whether or not Sally and Kevin agreed with them or not in the future because their opinions didn’t matter to her, she just wants to live a life with the person she loves and that person was Sophie. 

“Můj miláčku, mé světlo” Sophie furrows her brown when Paula speaks in a foreign language. She didn’t recognize it but then again she wasn’t good at languages and never had been. 

“What did you say?” Paula smiles lovingly at Sophie squeezing her hand. She’d not spoken Czech in years and while it wasn’t the most romantic of languages it was the one that came to mind first. 

“My darling, my light in Czech” Sophie’s eyes tear up when Paula gives her the translation. Only Paula would be so romantic. The loving words make Sophie’s heart beat faster and she finds herself falling deeper in love with the older woman who had swept her off her feet only a few short weeks ago. “I picked up a few words when I travelled” Sophie pulls herself together and swallows the lump in her throat so she could make her retort. 

“A cunning linguist as well as your many other talents” Paula chuckles and gives Sophie a heated look. Only Sophie would turn her romantic line into an innuendo filled retort but that’s only one of the reasons Paula was falling so quickly in love with the young woman; her sharp mind and salacious humour rolled into one. 

“You know how much of a cunning linguist I am Soph” Sophie groans at Paula’s reply and gives her lover a playfully evil stare to go with the groan earning her a deep chuckle from her partner. The lawyer just couldn’t help herself in giving Sophie as good as she got. 

“Don’t tease babe especially when I’m injured” Sophie looks down at the plate in front of her and sighs. She had picked at the eggs with her fork but without the use of her other hand she couldn’t cut things up until it was out of the sling. “Which reminds me you’re going have to cut my breakfast up” Paula leans over and kisses Sophie’s cheek before pulling her partner’s plate towards her so she could cut Sophie’s breakfast into manageable pieces that Sophie could easier take with her fork. 

“How is your arm this morning? Those painkillers knocked you out last night” Sophie turns back in her chair as Paula pushes the now cut up breakfast muffins back in front of her. Sophie knew it hadn’t been the painkillers that had caused her to go to sleep early but the tiredness from the last few days catching up to her. 

“It’s fine and I guess I needed to sleep” Sophie takes a forkful of muffin and takes a bite of it. It was really good. Paula certainly knew how to cook a good breakfast, she could get used to it very quickly. “Painkillers don’t usually do that to me” Paula had tucked into her own breakfast, impressing herself with her cooking. It had been a while since she had had the time to actually make breakfast and actually sit down and eat it at the breakfast bar instead of grabbing a cereal bar and a banana on her way out the door. 

“You need a hand washing your hair after breakfast?” Paula knew she would need to take extra care because of the stitches and she’d do her upmost to make sure she didn’t hurt her partner. 

“Yeah I might take a bath if that’s okay? Probably the best way to stop getting my cast wet” Sophie knew she needed a proper bath. She needed time to just soak, relax and unwind as well as get the lingering hospital smell off her body and out of her hair. 

“Of course and you don’t need to ask my permission darling” Sophie feels a bit sheepish after asking for permission knowing she didn’t need to. Even though she was only a temporary house guest Paula had told her to make herself at home and that meant in terms of the bathroom habits as well. Sophie usually only had showers but given the fact she hadn’t had a proper bath in days and that she couldn’t get her cast wet a bath was most definitely in order. 

“Thank you babe” The couple eat the rest of their breakfast in an easy silence that was occasionally broken by a joke or lewd comment by one of the women. Once breakfast was done Paula heads straight upstairs to run Sophie a bath whilst the young woman puts all the dishes in the dishwasher. She couldn’t wait to have Paula’s hands running through her hair; she just couldn’t wait to have this bath and feel clean and hospital free.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie's bath brings her some relaxation but also some deep conversation between herself and Paula as they discuss what had happened the night Sophie was hit by the car.

Chapter 30

“Here you go darling” Paula had run Sophie a bath surrounded by scented candles using her luxury bath oils and bubble bath. “I picked up some hypoallergenic shampoo before I came to the hospital yesterday for when you did come home” Sophie smiles affectionately at her partner when she sees what Paula had done for her. No one had ever done anything like for her before. “You okay Soph?”

“I can’t believe you’ve done this for me Paula” Paula pulls Sophie into her arms and holds her close. The woman knows that Sophie deserves to be treated like a princess considering what she had gone through over the past week. She needed looking after for a while even if she thought she didn’t. 

“You deserve to be spoilt darling especially after what you’ve been through” Sophie nuzzles Paula’s neck understanding that her partner was right. She had nearly died. She did deserve some pampering. “And whilst you’re under my roof that is exactly what I am going to do” Sophie chuckles as she pulls away from the embrace. She presses her lips against Paula’s capturing them in a soft kiss. Once she pulls away she rests her forehead against her partner’s and sighs contently. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Paula brings her hands up to cup Sophie’s face and softly strokes her cheeks with her thumbs. The gentle affection makes Sophie smile. 

“We need to thank your mum really” Sophie chuckles at her partner’s comment and pushes herself away from Paula. The lawyer can’t help but let out her own chuckle at her comment even-though what she was saying was true. It had been Sally that had brought them together. 

“We can thank her after you get her out of prison” Paula nods her head and pecks Sophie’s forehead before she puts her hand into the water to test the temperature. She didn’t want all her hard work to go to waste just because she and Sophie couldn’t stop talking.

“Which I will do; now get in the bath before the water gets cold” The young woman stands and starts to strip off. She knew she’d only to adding to Paula’s hard task of keeping her arousal in check but she was just so desperate to feel clean. Paula watches with soft eyes as her partner strips off. She sits back and admires Sophie’s body and swallows the lump in her throat when she sees the fading bruising on her partner’s legs and flank where she had hit the road when she was knocked over. Once Sophie had eased herself into the water she made sure her cast stayed firmly out of the bath so it didn’t get wet and messy. 

“Oh that feels so good” Paula watches Sophie’s eyes drop closed and her relax. The older woman had never seen her partner so relaxed before. Sophie looked almost serene and angelic. To Paula she looked so much more beautiful like this. “I know I had a shower in the hospital but I still feel dirty; maybe it’s because I didn’t really get the chance to wash thoroughly and I certainly didn’t wash my hair properly” Being unable to leave the hospital bed whilst she was comatose only added to Sophie’s paranoia about feeling unclean. She knew that she would have been given a bed bath but that didn’t really help. Maybe it was the fact she hated hospitals. 

“Well I can remedy that” Paula stands and grabs the shower head from above her partner and turns it on, turning the water temperature down to lukewarm. She gently begins to run the water through Sophie’s hand careful not to aggravate the stitches. Sophie sighs loudly in content as she feels Paula’s hand move through her greasy and tangled locks carefully. Paula smiles as she sees the change in Sophie’s face as she moves the water and hand through her hair. It was so pleasing to see Sophie looking so relaxed and at peace. Once Paula was convinced that she had untangled Sophie’s hair enough to make sure she got a good lather, the older woman sets the shower head down in the water and puts a good amount of shampoo into her hand before running it through her partner’s hair. “Feel okay baby?”

“It feels amazing” Paula gets up a good lather as she gently massages the shampoo into Sophie’s hair. She’s careful not to get too much shampoo into the surgical incision nor does she massage too hard in case she aggravates the stitching. Seeing the wound for the first time makes Paula, briefly, relive seeing Sophie in that coma. She could have lost her. Sophie feels Paula pause briefly and realises why. “You okay?”

“Just seeing the incision… makes it hit home about how close I really came to losing you” Sophie couldn’t find the words to say anything back to Paula as the older woman resumes her gentle massage. Sophie really needs to get Paula to open up about what she was feeling after she was told about the accident otherwise she feels that her partner may start to carry round needless guilt about what happened. 

“I’m here Paula and I am not going anywhere” Sophie’s soft words of reassurance seemed to ease Paula’s conscience as the older woman begins to wash the shampoo out of Sophie’s hair. Sophie relaxes back into her partner’s healing hands as the slight sting that she had felt from a little too much shampoo getting into the wound eases. At least the site was clean and the stitches intact. Once the shampoo was rinsed out Paula shuts off the shower and replaces the head back in its holder. She moves to leave Sophie to relax but the young woman reaches out and stops her. “Stay please?” Paula nods her head and sits back down on the stool beside the bath. “You’re not, in anyway, to blame for what happened Paula. Cormac hit me, Cormac drove when he was off his face and Ryan let him. You have nothing to feel guilty about” Paula looks at Sophie shaking her head in rebuke at Sophie’s words. Why couldn’t Sophie what was so obvious in her partner’s eyes?

“This isn’t guilt Soph this is fear. I was terrified I’d never see you again” Sophie looks away from Paula realising she had it all wrong. Why didn’t she see that Paula had been afraid not guilty? “Everything I was feeling for you hit me like a train when I got that phone call from Gina. All I wanted was to see you, to make sure you were alive; nothing else mattered in that moment” Paula takes a shaky breath and squeezes Sophie’s hand. The older woman had never been one to open up to anyone before especially emotionally but Sophie was someone who had just broken down her walls and barged her way into her heart and mind. 

“Paula…”

“When the ED doctor told us you had bleeding on the brain and that you were critical I couldn’t breathe Soph” Paula wipes her tears away from her eyes with her free hand and takes a couple of deep breathes to calm herself down before continuing. She knew she had to get this out before it exploded outward “I was so numb with anger at Ryan and Cormac and the feeling of helplessness because I couldn’t do anything that I couldn’t allow myself to be upset” Sophie swallows the lump in her throat that had formed listening to her lover express what was going through her mind and what she had felt the day of the accident “I only broke when the doctor couldn’t give us a definite answer about brain damage” Sophie needed to know the answer to her next question, terrified of what it might be given that her relationship with Paula was so young. 

“Would-Would you have walked away if I had been brain damaged?”

“No!” Paula shakes her head vigorously giving Sophie her answer. The lawyer knew that her future lay with the young woman who had stampeded her way into her heart. “I wouldn’t have left you Soph and I never will leave you unless you want me to” Paula leans over and presses a kiss to the top of Sophie’s head. She was falling too deep and too quickly for the young woman for ever to consider leaving her under any circumstance.

“Dr Canon said you went to the chapel the night I was admitted” 

“I needed to feel close to you and I knew that the chapel was the only place in the hospital, at that time, where I could to that” Paula smiles, stroking the back of her partner’s hand softly. She had felt Sophie with her in the chapel that evening even though she’d never admit to anyone due to her lack of religious belief. “God must have been listening because he answered my prayers when you came back to me” Sophie tugs on Paula’s hand and pulls her close, capturing her lover’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. The lawyer slides off the bath-side stool and loses a hand in Sophie’s hair as she moves to deepen the kiss. Both needing to breathe, they break the kiss and rest their foreheads against each other’s and revel in being close to one another. “I don’t think you grasp how important you are to me Sophie”

“Yes I do because you’re the only person I’ve felt this strongly about in such a short period of time Paula” The couple share a soft kiss, the pair resting their foreheads against each other. They revel in each other for a few moments before Paula pulls away, pecking Sophie’s forehead. The young woman smiles at her partner then sits back in the water. Paula chuckles as she sits back on the bath-side stool keeping a close eye on Sophie. “Can I get clean and then we can go and chill in our room? Maybe watch a crappy film or trashy daytime television?” Paula sighs, wishing that she and Sophie could do that wanting to just spend some quiet time with her partner. She had spent most of yesterday after Sam had left working on Sally’s case neglecting her partner but Sophie had pulled her back with the cup of coffee and some cuddling on the couch. 

“I love that idea but we need to go food shopping if Theo and Sam are going to come for dinner this evening” Paula knew that Theo was a definite for dinner this evening but she had yet to ask her brother if he was up for it. It had been a while since he had seen his nephew and knew that it would be good for them to get to know each other again if she was going to try and repair her relationship with her brother. 

“Fine I suppose we can chill out later on” The playful pout on Sophie’s face makes Paula chuckle, earning her a flick of water in the face. The lawyer looks at her partner in a playful disbelief but doesn’t retaliate knowing she can get Sophie back when she least expects it. Sophie gives Paula those irresistible puppy dog eyes that she knows her partner can’t fight. 

“Come on get yourself clean and then we can head out to the shops” Paula smiles as Sophie grabs the sponge and bath-wash. She couldn’t believe how easily she had gotten used to having Sophie in her home but it felt right. She knew she would find it hard to let her partner go back to living with Kevin but it was necessary until after Sally was released and that she knew her old school friend was truly comfortable with their relationship.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff. Basically fluff lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay but I had a bereavement in the family and then I've been working all the hours god sends so I haven't been able to update as regularly as I wanted. That will change now I have my inspiration back ;) #Saula are back and I pray they last.

Chapter 31

The couple arrived back home after doing their food shop and were bouncing ideas about what to make for dinner off each other to see if they could find a one they could agree on. It wasn’t as easy as they thought it would be. 

“What about Moroccan Chicken?” Sophie glances at Paula as she puts the shopping bag she was carrying on the floor. The young woman takes a few moments to think on Paula’s suggesting before answering.

“What about using those stand and stuff soft taco kits we got? We have two kits plus the extra pack of soft tacos” Paula looks at her partner and nods her head. Leave it to Sophie to come up with a great idea. It had been a long time since Paula had had a good Mexican buffet. 

“That’s a great idea. It’s quick and easy and everyone loves a good taco night” Paula gets out all of the stuff needed for the tacos and puts it all on the bench before picking up another bag to empty. 

“It’s been ages since I’ve had tacos; Dad isn’t a fan of Mexican food so we don’t bother getting any of the El Paso stuff in” Sophie empties one of the lighter bags of its contents onto the bench and looks around not knowing where everything went .

“Biscuits go in the cupboard next to the cooker and crackers go in the far cupboard on the wall” Sophie smiles softly at her partner as she turns to put the groceries away. Paula leans back against the bench and watches Sophie carefully to make sure she’s okay. “Burritos used to be a Saturday night favourite when the kids were younger” Sophie chuckles as she closes the cupboard door. Paula remembers the nights that she had with the kids when they were younger, the fun nights they had before work took a hold and her marriage fell apart. “They always used to challenge each other to see who could eat the most; Theo always won of course” That didn’t surprise Sophie at all considering the well-built figure of Theo and the amount of calories he would have to consume to stay in shape and work out.

“Rosie and I used to challenge each other to see who could eat the most carrots on a Sunday; I would call it even stevens but Rosie would say she won” Paula chuckles at the images in her head of Sophie and Rosie having a carrot eating competition. She could imagine the fierce rivalry between the two sisters. 

“I hope to meet Rosie at some point in time” Sophie looks at Paula and hopes the same. She knew that Rosie would approve of Paula and hoped that the pair would become good friends because she intended to keep Paula around for a long time yet. 

“I think she mentioned trying to get back for the trial but knowing Rosie she’ll probably not be able to make it” 

“I hope she does; for your mum’s sake because she’s going to need you all around her” Paula picks up the last of the grocery bags as Sophie moves over to the taco food stuff and closer to her partner. 

“She will have us around her but most of all she has the best lawyer she could ask for”

“I love that your faith in me is unwavering sweetheart” Paula pecks Sophie’s cheek before she turns to put the milk away in the fridge. She could get used to being this domestic with Sophie. 

“Well I would be a crappy girlfriend if I didn’t have faith in you”

“That is very true” Paula wraps her arms around Sophie, holding her from behind. The young woman relaxes into Paula’s embrace and smiles contently “But you aren’t a crappy girlfriend and you never will be” Paula peppers Sophie’s neck with soft kisses before resting her chin on her partner’s shoulder, enjoying the few moments of domestic bliss. 

“When I get your mum out what say we go on holiday?” 

“Really?” Sophie says quietly, enjoying the being wrapped in Paula’s arms. They hadn’t been able to do this since they had gotten together and it was good to be able to be themselves. 

“Just us, a beach, some good food and sun” That sounded perfect. Images flooded Sophie’s mind of her and Paula lying on a beach, sunning themselves or next to the pool with a couple of cocktails. It would give them a chance to be a couple, to become stronger as a unit and as individuals. 

“Sounds perfect”

“Then I’ll look into it after I get your mum out of prison” Sophie smiles and tightens her grip of Paula’s forearms. Sophie had faith that Paula would succeed. “We’re both going to need it after the trial”

“As long as I’m with you then I don’t care where we go”

“I was thinking Spain; I have a friend that does pony trekking trips through the Pyrenees and northern territories” 

“That sounds pretty amazing” Sophie turns into Paula’s arms and wraps her good arm around Paula’s neck loving the idea of the two of them being able to just be themselves away from the cobbles and away from her mum for a bit.

“Hmm I can’t promise beaches if I’m being honest but I can promise stunning scenery, good food and better company” 

“Sweetheart you don’t need to sell it to me okay? I’m all in” Paula smiles and kisses Sophie softly. The young woman melts into the kiss, her arm tightening around her partner’s neck with Paula tightening her own grip on Sophie. Sophie moans as she feels herself being pressed against the kitchen bench. “Paula…” the older woman pulls back and looks at her partner apologetically. She knew that she shouldn’t wind herself or Sophie up knowing that they can’t do anything about it. “I wish we could darling I really do”

“Perhaps I can give you a show later on after Theo and Sam head home…” Sophie groans knowing exactly what Paula was implying. She gives her partner a heated look and Paula takes Sophie’s hand, pushing it up under her shirt, the feel of it making her warm. Sophie moves her hand up over Paula’s ribs, brushing the woman’s bra covered breasts “Sophie…”

“I’d like to watch you Paula.” Sophie brings her hand down and rests on Paula’s bare hip. The idea of watching Paula touch herself was utterly arousing and it was something Sophie definitely wanted. “Watching you touch yourself whilst you think of me” Paula kisses Sophie deeply telling the young woman how much she felt for her. She couldn’t wait to touch herself for Sophie.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time. Theo is pleased to see his uncle but Paula isn't pleased to see her brother. Theo finds out more about his parents' divorce.

Chapter 32

Paula and Sophie were relaxing on the sofa, the younger woman so relaxed she was nearly drifting off to sleep, when Theo walks through the door. He smiles when he comes into the living room and sees his mum and Sophie looking so relaxed and at peace. It had been a while since he had seen his mother so happy. Sophie was going to be good for her and Theo had a feeling that their relationship would be a lasting one.

“Hey Mum, Sophie” Paula turns her head so fast she could have gotten whiplash. She glances at the clock on the mantle-piece, her eyes widening when she sees the time. “Lost track of time did we?” Paula looks at her son sheeplishly earning her a chuckle from Theo. He shakes his head and leans against the door frame. “It’s okay Mum”

“Sophie? Darling we need to make dinner” 

“What time is it?”

“It’s nearly five”

“Shit!” Sophie bolts up and hisses in pain when she moves too fast. She grimaces and rubs her arm gently trying to soothe the pain. “Shouldn’t have done that” Paula kisses Sophie’s temple before the young woman gingerly gets up off the sofa. She flexes as stiffness from sitting for so long sets in. She grimaces as her bruises protest. “Hey Theo”

Paula stands from the sofa and clears her throat before turning to her son, who was smirking at her and Sophie’s laziness. She knew Sam would be arriving shortly and if there was so food ready he’d protest and no one wanted that. He had always been the same when it came to food. 

“I’ll get started on dinner” Paula hugs her son briefly in greeting before heading into the kitchen to start making the tacos. Sophie watches her partner as she slinks away to the kitchen and smiles softly. It had been a lazy afternoon but a really nice one dozing in her partner’s arms. She was sure that Paula had started to doze once or twice; it had just been nice to chill out and spend some time together as a couple.

“How are you doing Sophie?” Theo asks putting his backpack down next to the sofa. He watches Sophie for a few moments and smiles inwardly at how awkward the young woman looks due to caught all snuggled up with his mum. He knew there would be affection between the couple, there had to be because of the love between them.

“I’m fine Theo thank you, apart from the arm obviously” Sophie rubs her arm that rested in its sling. For the first time since she was released from hospital her arm wasn’t aching or paining. Apparently her partner had the healing touch. 

“As long as you’re not feeling any effects from your head injury” Sophie shakes her head and smiles gratefully. She had felt the fatigue and had the odd headache but nothing drastic. She was pleased that she hadn’t suffered more of the side effects that Dr Canon had mentioned to her when she woke up and that Paula hadn’t been subjected to them because she didn’t know whether or not she could let Paula suffer through them.

“Your mum is keeping a close eye on me just in case but I think that I can feel more relaxed about that side of my recovery now” Sophie sits back down on the sofa, Theo heading to the recliner in the corner. He chuckles and shakes his head. He could see the embarrassment in Sophie’s eyes and sits forward to look at the young woman more closer.

“You two looked so cute laying there when I came in” 

“I guess we just lost track of time” Sophie rubs the back of her neck and looks at Theo. They had lost track of time but weren’t really bothered. It was good to just be them, be the couple that they knew they could be.

“Sophie as long as mum is happy I don’t care; you two are good for each other anyone can see that” Sophie takes a deep breath and nods her head. She was pleased to hear those words from Theo even though Paula had already told her that Isla and Theo were happy for them. “I’m glad she has you”

“I’m glad I have her too, I never thought I’d have a chance with someone like her but I was wrong and I don’t intend to mess it up” After everything Sophie had been through with Sian, Jenny, Maddie and Kate she began to think that she’d never find someone that could accept her as she was, scars an all but she knew Paula was going to be the one that would, could love her and accept her as she was. Sophie knew that she may not be posh, been to university or have an empowering job or position in some law firm or business but she knew that it didn’t matter to Paula and that it would never matter to Paula. 

“I believe you” Sophie smiles gratefully at Theo before the sound of the doorbell interrupted their conversation. Sophie knew who it was and hoped that Theo would like the surprise that was waiting at the door. Paula had told her that Theo and Isla hadn’t seen their Uncle Sam since their early teens and that they often ask about him so, hopefully, this would make Theo very happy.

“Excuse me whilst I go and get that” Sophie excuses herself and goes to answer the door. She smiles when she sees Sam standing there with a bottle of wine and some flowers. “It’s good to see you again Sam, please come in” Sophie lets Sam in, who hands her the flowers earning him a glorious smile from his sister’s partner. “Aw thank you. Paula is in the kitchen and your nephew is in the living room” Sam immediately heads into the living room and Theo was up off the recliner and throwing his arms around his uncle.

“God look at you..” The tight hug and wide smiles makes Sophie smile as she heads into the kitchen where Paula was finishing off the dinner, leaving Theo and Sam to catch up.  
“You’ve sprouted up kiddo”

“Uncle Sam. I’ve missed you so much” The two men break their embrace and take a seat on the sofa. Theo’s smile was a like a beam of light, he couldn’t believe his uncle was sitting in front of him. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around kiddo but I didn’t want to tread on your mum’s toes after the divorce” Sam smiles sadly knowing how much of Theo’s and Isla’s life he had missed because of his stupidity when it came to Paula and Tim. It had cost him his family and he hoped he could get it back by repairing the damage he had caused. 

“Yeah I get that. Why didn’t you call or write? Isla and I have missed you so much” 

“Your mother and I weren’t on the best of terms and I didn’t want to drive a wedge between you two and your mum given what had happened and the anger that you and Isla must have felt at your mum for what she did” 

“We never blamed mum for the divorce; it just happened and we know Mum has regretted it ever since but she wasn’t happy with Dad and hadn’t been for a while” Sam knew that his sister had been fighting for her marriage until she became tired of trying. Tim’s jealousy and controlling behaviour was not something that had been obvious during their early relationship or in the friendship that Sam had struck up with Tim. “When I Iearnt about how controlling and jealous he had been I didn’t see him again until I was eighteen. He controlled her, I have no idea whether or not he hit her or not but I wouldn’t put it past him” Sam looks down ashamed, swallowing the lump in his throat. It was clear that Paula hadn’t told her children about their father’s violent side. 

“He did. He did hit her when he found her in bed with her squash partner” Theo’s face drops and a dark expression falls across his face. He couldn’t believe that his Dad would do that to his mum. How dare he?!

“Bastard”

“She told me when she got back in contact. She turned to me when Sally got herself into this fraud mess and I’ve been working to try and find evidence against Duncan” Theo was pleased that his uncle was helping his mum to vindicate Sally. If anyone could save Sally from prison it would be the Martin siblings. “I was always privy to the knowledge your mum was bisexual or should that be pansexual? Our parents… they never accepted her and it hit her hard” Theo had never heard much about his grandparents from his mum now he knows why. To him the idea of rejecting his children, should he have any, because of their sexuality was disgusting. His mum couldn’t help who she was and he wouldn’t change her for the world. 

“Mum has always struggled with her sexuality but with Sophie… she’s the happiest I’ve ever seen her and I god hope that neither of them to mess it up because I don’t want to pick up the pieces of mum’s broken heart” Sam shakes his head and looks at his nephew. He knew, just after a few minutes with the couple, that Sophie would never break his sister’s heart. Not now. They were made for each other. 

“Somehow I don’t think Sophie will break my sister’s heart because I can see how much the young woman loves her even if they haven’t said it to each other yet” Theo chuckles and nods his head. This was why his Uncle Sam had always been the one to figure out when he or Isla were lying or hiding something. 

“I’ve forgotten how observant you are”

“Well I’d make a shit PI if I wasn’t” The two men chuckle at the idea of Sam being a crap PI. It would never happen. 

“Yeah that’s true”

“Good evening Sam” Paula’s voice breaks the conversation between the two men; the pair turning their heads to look at the woman, who was flanked by Sophie who was wearing a smile eventhough Paula’s face had remained neutral. 

“Paula. Thank you for the invitation” Sam stands and looks at his sister, his hands now in his pants pockets. He could feel his sister’s eyes on him making him a little nervous. “I can’t believe how much Theo has grown, I have to admit he’s the spit of you” Theo smiles loudly, pleased to have his uncle back in his life despite what his mum wanted at the moment.

“And I’ve taken after mum in terms of my career too. I’m studying law” This makes Sam laugh turning to his nephew. He shakes his head with a wry smile on his lips before looking back at his sister.

“And he has your brains too” Sam wraps an arm around Theo’s shoulders and smiles loudly. He was so proud to call Theo his nephew. “I’m proud of you Theo”

“Dinner is almost ready. Would you like a drink?”

“Ah I’ll have bourbon straight if you have any?”

“She drinks bourbon with burnt orange so yeah she has some” Sophie says trying to break the uneasy tension between the siblings. There is an awkward few moments making Theo and Sophie feel uncomfortable. This was going to be a really interesting dinner.


End file.
